Encuentro en el camino
by Sesshadegozaru
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya siempre había pensado que la navidad era una patraña, hasta que Santa dejó a su puerta a un atractivo desconocido. Kenshin Himura parecía un rompecorazones, pero con la ventisca de nieve que caía, no tenía más remedio que acogerlo en su casa.
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Christine Pacheco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encuentro en el camino

Capítulo Uno

Kenshin Himura maldijo en voz baja mientras se alzaba las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero. Irguió los hombros, luchando en vano contra el látigo del viento helado de diciembre.

La nieve blanqueaba su rojizo cabello y algunos copos resbalaban impertinentes por su nariz. Era inaudito; solo unas horas antes, el cielo estaba increíblemente azul, sin una sola nube.

Pero en cuestión de horas el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un lugar diferente. El paisaje había cambiado. Las ramas de los árboles habían desaparecido bajo el manto de la nieve y los caminos eran ya intransitables.

Kenshin había quedado completamente a merced de la voluntad de un desconocido.

Si es que alguien atendía su llamada.

Por tercera vez, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Tenía que haber alguien dentro de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, había sido una ventana iluminada lo que le había arrastrado hasta allí cuando el mal tiempo le había impedido continuar conduciendo. Se detuvo y escuchó. Lo único que oyó fue el ulular de un búho.

Los recuerdos del sol de Kobe no le ofrecían ningún consuelo contra la amenazante llegada de la noche. Se estremeció. Los cinco kilómetros de distancia que le separaban de Nirasaki, la población más cercana, podían convertirse en un infierno. Y, para ser sincero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera recorrerlos.

Definitivamente, no era así como había decidido pasar las vacaciones. Su hermana Misao y su familia, estaban esperándolo. Y Kenshin siempre había pensado que las navidades eran para los niños. Había pocas cosas con las que disfrutara tanto como viendo las expresiones de sus sobrinos la mañana de navidad.

Se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó calentarlas con su aliento mientras se balanceaba sobre sus piernas.

De pronto, lentamente y acompañado por un mohoso gemido de bisagras, la puerta se abrió. La luz y el calor escapaban por aquella rendija de forma invitadora. Pero la suave voz de una mujer, dulce, pero peligrosamente vacilante, le robó la poca respiración que todavía le quedaba en los pulmones.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Kenshin se desplazó unos centímetros para que pudiera verlo, aunque ella se mantuvo en posición que le permitía conservar el anonimato. Con el entumecido pulgar, Kenshin señaló hacia la Harley, que estaba parcialmente enterrada en una zanja.

–Se me atascó la moto –la mujer no dijo nada. Y seguía ocultándose tras la puerta–. Si no le importa, me gustaría utilizar su teléfono, Quizás pueda localizar a una grúa.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Kenshin se sabía ya peligrosamente cerca de la hipotermia.

Pero entonces, lentamente, la puerta se abrió.

Kenshin no esperó una segunda invitación. Se limpió las botas en el felpudo y entró en la casa.

La mujer cerró entonces la puerta, protegiéndolos de la ventisca. En cuanto se vio envuelto por el confortante calor del hogar, Kenshin dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Apenas estaba fijándose en el aspecto de su anfitriona cuando se escuchó un estrépito que hizo palidecer a la mujer.

–Perdone –le dijo a Kenshin.

Y antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir una sola palabra, echó a correr. Kenshin se quedó donde estaba durante algunos segundos, preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¿No meterse en lo que no le importaba? ¿Ofrecer su ayuda?

–Kuso.

Aquel leve juramento, lo puso en acción. Sin pararse a pensar, se encaminó por la misma dirección que la joven había desaparecido.

Cuando iba por el cuarto de estar, se produjo un segundo estrépito. Kenshin abrió la puerta más cercana y encontró a su anfitriona en la cocina, arrodillada frente a una enorme despensa y rodeada de latas y comida.

Un perro blanco apoyaba con expresión triunfante una pata sobre una bolsa de deportes en la que aparecía la fotografía de un collie.

–¿Está usted bien? –le preguntó Kenshin,

Evidentemente sorprendida, la mujer se volvió para mirarlo. En ese momento, el animal comenzó a gruñir.

–Yuki-chan –le advirtió la mujer, dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

Pero el animal caminó acechante hacia Kenshin, que permanecía completamente quieto.

–Es incapaz de hacer daño a nadie –comentó la mujer mientras se levantaba.

–Ma, ma, tranquilo –le dijo Kenshin al perro, sin confiar del todo en la bondad del animal.

El perro volvió a gruñir y olfateó la mano de Kenshin.

–Controla tus modales, Yuki-chan.

Después de mirar hacia su dueña, el perro se sentó y, aparentemente satisfecho, le ofreció su pata al recién llegado. Kenshin se la estrechó un tanto temeroso.

–Menudo protector –dijo la mujer, acariciando a Yuki-chan con afecto cuando se acercó de nuevo a su lado–. Usted ha conseguido llegar a la cocina antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba en la casa –Yuki-chan se estiró y ocultó la cabeza entre las patas–. Ahora ya le considera su mejor amigo.

–Evidentemente cree que usted no está en peligro.

La mujer no respondió.

–Y está en lo cierto –añadió Kenshin.

La mujer se secó la mano en sus calzas de color crema. Por primera vez, Kenshin se fijó en su aspecto. Se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello azabache, piel blanca, de ojos de un azul profundo y unas curvas muy bien puestas. Una potente combinación.

–Kenshin Himura –dijo Kenshin, tendiéndole la mano.

Sorprendentemente, ella se la estrechó. Y Kenshin sintió los fríos tentáculos del invierno derritiéndose al calor de aquel contacto. Quizá, solo quizá, al final pudiera sobrevivir a la tormenta.

La mujer era más pequeña de lo que en un primer momento le había parecido, advirtió. Debía medir un metro sesenta. Su pequeña mano desapareció entre la de Kenshin, y éste tuvo la absurda necesidad de retenerla allí durante más tiempo del que las normas de educación convenía.

Con una ligera sonrisa, la mujer apartó la mano.

Kenshin sefijó entonces en sus enormes y expresivos ojos, la mas persuasiva de sus facciones. Unos ojos que hacían soñar con noches de ardiente pasión.

Pero en ese momento contenían un brillo de precaución que los hacía parecer más oscuros de lo que sospechaba normalmente eran. Rápidamente, se recordó a si mismo que tenía que seguir su camino e intentar encontrar un hotel antes de que la tormenta empeorara.

–¿Le importa que use su teléfono?

La mujer señaló una estantería de roble.

–Está allí.

Se apartó y Kenshin aprovechó para saborear disimuladamente su sutil belleza. No era una mujer convencionalmente atractiva, pero el aura de dignidad y serenidad que la rodeaba, un antítesis completa de los sentimientos que fluían dentro de él, le hacían parecer extraordinaria.

Era una mujer de aspecto fascinante, y nada pretenciosa. Y era tan distinta de la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse…

Rechazó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento y sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Dejó los guantes al lado del teléfono y buscó en la guía hasta que encontró el número de teléfono que buscaba. Lo marcó.

Y tras dos pitidos, se perdió la línea.

–El teléfono ya no funciona.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y tragó saliva. Al hacer aquel gesto, elevó involuntariamente sus senos.

Kenshin tragó en seco.

Jamás se había imaginado que una mujer pudiera tener un impacto tan intenso en su negligente líbido.

Se volvió y colgó el teléfono mientras intentaba apartar la vívida imagen de aquella mujer de su mente.

A través de una de las ventanas de la cocina, observó la ventisca y pensó con terror en la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a los elementos.

–Quizá su marido podría ayudarme a desenterrar la moto.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio entre ellos.

–No tengo marido.

¿Entonces vivía sola en aquella casa?, se preguntó Kenshin. ¿Y se dedicaba a abrir la puerta a desconocidos? Eso no le gustaba. Absolutamente nada. Y el hecho de que no le gustara algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, lo irritaba endemoniadamente.

–Pero tengo una katana.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja.

–Y sé usarla perfectamente –añadió la mujer.

–Anotado –Kenshin se permitió una sonrisa que se vio recompensada por otro amago de sonrisa.

Pero rápidamente, la sonrisa desapareció y la mujer frunció el ceño.

Era interesante observar aquella sincera exposición de sentimientos.

–Debe de tener frío –dijo suavemente, casi con desgano.

–La verdad es que estoy helado –admitió Kenshin–. Pretendía llegar a Kofu antes de que cayera la noche.

–Todavía puede hacerlo. Lo llevaré yo. Tengo el coche afuera –era evidente por su tono de voz que había encontrado un gran alivio al descubrir una solución lógica a aquel improvisto.

Y Kenshin odiaba tener que hacer añicos aquella esperanza.

La mujer fue a buscar un abrigo que colgaba tras la puerta, pero las palabras de Kenshin la detuvieron.

–Está totalmente cubierto de nieve –la mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido–. Porque supongo que se refiere al coche que está bajo un techado, al lado del cobertizo, ¿verdad?

Su anfitriona asintió.

–Cuando venía hacia la puerta he visto que había cerca de un metro de nieve bloqueando el coche.

La mujer dejó caer la mano con un gesto de derrota.

Kenshin recogió los guantes empapados y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Espere –dijo ella en voz tan queda que Kenshin no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien.

Kenshin Himura se detuvo y deslizó sus ojos violetas sobre ella. Kaoru se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle pedido que esperara. El sentido común batallaba contra lo que sentía su corazón.

Kaoru no podía permitir que un desconocido que conducía una Harley y vestía chaqueta de cuero negro se quedara en su casa.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que se marchara en medio de la tormenta. La ventisca ya se había cebado en sus manos y en su rostro. Los elementos eran despiadados, y no tenía corazón para dejarlo a su merced.

–¿Si?

El sonido de aquella voz era como un bálsamo para su alma solitaria. Kaoru llevaba días completamente absorta en su trabajo. Ningún vecino la había interrumpido, el teléfono no había sonado…ni siquiera había recibido la consabida llamada semanal de su madre. Hasta que no había abierto la puerta a aquel hombre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba nevando.

Pero sabía que cualquier voz no la habría afectado como lo hacía la de Kenshin Himura. No… había algo especial en aquella voz. Grave, profunda… y con una cadencia que dejaba traslucir una esmerada educación, a pesar de su atuendo.

Pero no debería confiar en él.

Era demasiado inteligente para confiar en él.

–Himura-san…

–Kenshin –la corrigió él.

–Kenshin. Parece que se ha quedado atrapado aquí.

–Puedo ir andando a la ciudad.

–Está a unos cinco kilómetros.

–Sí, lo sé.

Aunque Kenshin intentó disimularlo, Kaoru pudo advertir su involuntaria mueca. Observó sus guantes empapados y la humedad de su pelo. Aquel hombre ya había estado a punto de congelarse.

Si algo le ocurría, Kaoru jamás podría perdonárselo. A pesar de los riesgos, no podía negarle su hospitalidad. Además, siempre tenía la katana, aunque tenía que reconocer que no se imaginaba utilizándola.

Tragó saliva, intentando humedecer su boca.

–Por favor… quédese.

–Aprecio su ofrecimiento, señorita…

Se interrumpió, esperando a que ella dijera su nombre, pero, por alguna razón, se negaba a ofrecerle aquella información. Era como si creyera que el anonimato pudiera ofrecerle alguna protección.

–Himura-san… Kenshin –se corrigió cuando vio que abría la boca para protestar–. Estamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve, en esta condiciones es imposible caminar. Dudo que pudiera llegar a la ciudad –bajó la voz, intentando mantener un tono convincente–. En Nirasaki no hay ningún hotel, y no creo que la pensión de Sonobe esté abierta.

Tragó saliva mientras esperaba su respuesta. Y tuvo que obligarse a disimular la inquietus con la que aguardaba.

Su respuesta no tenía por qué importarle. Kenshin Himura era un hombre adulto. Si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la ventisca, no era asunto suyo.

O por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba decirse.

Y, sinceramente, prefería que se quedara.

Fingiendo que la decisión que tomara no tenía el mayor interés para ella, Kaoru lo miró a los ojos. Con la boca tan seca como la arena, dijo:

–Si quiere, puede colgar su chaqueta en la puerta.

Kenshin la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos.

La tensión crecía por momentos. Al final, asintió.

Para bien o para mal, la oferta de Kaoru había sido aceptada.

Y Kaoru rezaba en silencio para no tener que arrepentirse de haberla hecho.

El sonido de la cremallera de la chaqueta inundó la cocina.

Para Kaoru fue un sonido increíblemente erótico.

A los pocos segundos, Kenshin ya se había desprendido de la chaqueta dejando al descubierto una camisa azul que parecía hecha a nedida. Llevaba desabrochado el último botón. Kaoru no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntarse qué habría debajo.

Kenshin era un hombre medianamente alto, fuerte y discretamente musculoso. Y mientras durara la tormenta, iban a estar bajo el mismo techo. Eso podía durar veinte minutos, veinticuatro horas o varios días. Dio un respingo.

–Voy a buscar una toalla –le dijo, desesperada por alejarse de allí.

Kaoru cruzó el cuarto de star y salió al recibidor, donde tenía el armario de la ropa blanca. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la pared, retrasando todo lo posible el momento de regresar a la cocina. Una parte de ella que había tenido durante tanto tiempo reprimida, era perfectamente conciente de la virilidad de aquel hombre… y de los efectos nada sutiles que tenía sobre ella.

Kenshin Himura la afectaba mucho más de lo que le habría gustado.

Recordó la nieve de sus botas derritiéndose y manchando las baldosas de la cocina. Tomó aire, y fue nuevamente a su encuentro.

La chaqueta de kenshin colgaba en la puerta al lado de la suya.

–Gracias –le dijo Kenshin cuando Kaoru le entregó la toalla, y comenzó a secarse el pelo con un gesto que a la joven le pareció íntimamente devastador.

Con el pelo convertido en una sugerente masa de hebras rojas, Kenshin comenzó a sacarse las botas.

Para distraer su atención, Kaoru se dedicó a secar el agua del suelo.

–Podemos encender la chimenea –sugirió a continuación, preguntándose a qué se debía la ronquera de su voz–. Para que te seques… más rápido –por vez primera se atrevió a tutearlo.

Kenshin la siguió al cuarto de estar. Kaoru se recordó entonces que ningún otro hombre, salvo su padre, había estado nunca en aquella casa.

Se agachó para recoger un leño, con tan mala suerte que se le clavó una astilla. Maldijo en voz alta, y antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de intentar sacarla, Kenshin estaba a su lado.

Le tomó la mano, y Kaoru contuvo la respiración. Con una delicadeza impropia de sus grandes manos, la mantuvo entre la suya y la alzó para poder ver mejor la astilla.

–Kuso –murmuró, al no poder sacar el pequeño fragmento de madera al primer intento–. Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

Al sentir su uña perfectamente cortada sobre su piel, Kaoru se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

–¿Te duele?

Kaoru alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Y vio en ellos una sincera preocupación.

–No –contestó.

–Déjame un segundo. Estoy seguro de que puedo sacarla.

Kenshin desvió la mirada, rompiendo el hechizo que parecía haberlos atrapado. Kaoru pestañeó, alegrándose de pronto de no haberle pedido que se fuera.

–Ya está.

Kaoru contuvo la respiración mientras salía la astilla.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kenshin.

–Sí, muchas gracias.

–Es lo menod que podía hacer por una mujer que me ha salvado de morir congelado –una radiante sonrisa transformó sus facciones. Ya no parecía tan amenazador, o sobrecogedor.

Lo último sería mejor que lo borrara, se dijo Kaoru. Kenshin Himura era definitivamente sobrecogedor.

Kenshin la soltó, y Kaoru tuvo la extraña sensación de que disminuía la temperatura de la habitación.

–Encenderé yo el fuego –dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru aceptó encantada la oferta.

–Y yo iré a hacer café.

–Estupendo.

La joven se dirigió a la cocina.

–¿Señora? –la llamó Kenshin bromeando.

Kaoru se detuvo. El sonido de su voz hacía estragos en sus sentidos.

–Gracias.

Kaoru escapó volando a la cocina.

Una vez allí, se inclinó contra el mostrador dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Con movimientos de autómata, vació los posos del café que había hecho aquella mañana y preparó una nueva cafetera. Mientras se hacía, puso un guiso al fuego, intentando apartar la inquietante imagen de Kenshin Himura de su mente.

Y fracasó estrepitosamente.

Era un hombre completamente diferente a su ex–marido, Enishi, diferente a todos los hombres con los que había tenido relación. Kenshin era un hombre especial, potente y extremadamente sexy.

No tenía nada que ver con el tipo de hombres que pensaba que le gustaban.

En su intento de mantenerse ocupada, agarró una cuchara para remover el guiso. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba despegar la comida del fondo de la cazuela que estaba comenzando a quemarse.

Su estómago comenzó a protestar y recordó que salvo el tazón de leche con cereales del desayuno, no había comido nada en todo el día.

Y de pronto la asaltó un segundo pensamiento: cuando cenara, Kenshin Himura estaría sentado frente a ella.

Hundió los hombros. La situación se estaba complicando por minutos.

Un débil olor a madera quemada inundó la cocina. Se escuchaba ya el crepitar del fuego.

La cafetera dejó de burbujear, y el pitido del horno indicó que el pan ya estaba hecho.

Yuki-chan pateó orgulloso la lata de alimento para perros que orgullosamente había sacado de la despensa, diciéndole a Kaoru en unos términos que no dejaban lugar a dudas, que él también estaba hambriento.

Después de servirle la comida al perro, Kaoru comenzó a colocar de nuevo las latas en la despensa, mientras se proponía comprar cuanto antes un pestillo para la puerta. Yuki-chan estaba comenzando a convertir su pasatiempo favorito, comer, en una costumbre irritante.

–¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

El sonido de la aterciopelada voz de Kenshin hizo que Kaoru se sobresaltara. ¿Cómo diablos conseguía acercarse sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido?

Kaoru no lo miró; se limitó a recoger una lata y añadirla al montón.

–Todo está bajo control –contestó.

–No quería asustarte.

–Y no lo has hecho.

Kenshin se agachó a su lado, presionando involuntariamente su muslo contra el de ella y en cuanto terminaron de recoger todas las latas, se enderezó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Kaoru se quedó mirándolo.

–Te he asustado –insistió Kenshin.

–No.

–Claro que sí.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

El continuaba tendiéndole la mano. ¿Sería aquello un desafío?

Y en contra de todos los dictados de su sentido común, Kaoru aceptó. Se juró a sí misma que no estaba asustada, pero tenía que admitir que era definitivamente consciente de la fuerza de aquel hombre.

Kenshin la levantó hasta que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de él.

–Demuéstralo –le pidió.

Kaoru alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Aquel hombre debía de medir cerca de metro ochenta, se dijo. Y tenía unas manos enormes, en las que, por cierto, no había ninguna alianza matrimonial, advirtió.

Su esencia, acompañada por la magia de su proximidad, hizo que la joven se humedeciera nerviosa los labios con un gesto típico de ella. Gesto que jamás había odiado tanto como en ese momento.

–Demuéstralo –Insistió él–. Demuéstrame que no me tienes miedo.

Kaoru tragó saliva.

–¿Qué lo demuestre?

–Sí, por ejemplo, dime tu nombre –le pidió suavemente.

Continuará……….

Manden RR para que me digan que les pareció la historia y si vale la pena continuarla, les adelanto que contiene mucho lemon, además que es una historia muy romántica y que sucede en época de navidad.

Espero que les guste.

Mattaneee………………


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

El desafío permanecía pendiente entre ellos, tan poderoso como los intensos latidos del corazón de Kenshin. Este advertía que la respiración de Kaoru se había profundizado y distinguía perfectamente la confusión que se apoderaba de sus facciones.

Por un instante, cerró los ojos, negándole la sinceridad que en ellos se reflejaba. ¿Le negaría el regalo de su nombre?, se preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y lo miró abiertamente. Era una mirada tan directa que Kenshin casi se asustó.

–Kaoru –dijo por fin.

–Kaoru –repitió Kenshin, saboreando su nombre.

–Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin asintió. Aquel nombre encajaba perfectamente con ella. Suave. Femenino. Y con un aura de misterio. Kaoru. Sí. Le gustaba… le gustaba mucho.

Kaoru se tensó, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

–Bonito nombre.

Kaoru exhaló un suspiro largo y profundo. Así que realmente estaba esperando su respuesta, se dijo Kenshin. Eso decía muchas cosas sobre ella. Y sobre todo una era evidente: no tenía miedo de él. Quizá estuviera recelosa, pero no asustada. Y eso hizo que mejorara todavía más la opinión que Kenshin tenía sobre ella. A Kenshin no le gustaban las personas débiles.

–¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó Kaoru.

Lo decía con desgano, como si supiera que estaba obligada a hacer la pregunta.

Pero Kenshin contestó con absoluta sinceridad:

–Estoy hambriento.

–Supongo que… tendrás que cenar conmigo.

–¿Eso es una invitación? –preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

La tensión del semblante de Kaoru disminuyó.

–Lo siento. No quería que sonara de ese modo.

–¿De qué modo?

–Tan brusco. No soy una persona tan brusca, por lo menos normalmente.

–¿Y te encuentras habitualmente con desconocidos en tu cocina?

Kaoru se apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo. Kenshin permanecía muy cerca de ella, probablemente mucho más cerca de lo que a Kaoru le gustaba, pero aún así no se apartó.

Kenshin atrapaba desde allí la suave esencia a jazmín de su perfume, ligera como una insinuación cargada de promesas, y no era capaz de recordar la última vez que había estado con una mujer que le resultara tan atractiva como ella.

Y se preguntaba por qué de pronto sentía tantas carencias sentimentales.

–No –admitió Kaoru por fin–. Eres el primer hombre que entra en esta cocina.

Aquella información lo sorprendió. Y le complació. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo complació. Y cómo.

–Si pones la mesa –le dijo Kaoru, intentando aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente–, te serviré algo de comer.

–Ah, una mujer moderna.

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa que transformó sus facciones e hizo temblar a Kenshin.

–También puedes lavar los platos.

–¿Es posible que esté oliendo a pan recién hecho?

Kaoru señaló un pequeño electrodoméstico.

–Este ha sido mi capricho de este año, un horno para hacer pan.

–¿Y por todo eso sólo tengo que pagar el eximio precio de poner la mesa y lavar los platos?

–Odio lavar los platos.

Lentamente, iba revelando algunos aspectos de su personalidad.

–Señora, trato hecho.

Hacía años que Kenshin no estaba en una cocina como aquella, una cocina llena siempre de aromas. Kenshin se recordó a sí mismo ayudando a su abuela Kaede en la cocina, suplicándole que le permitiera el honor de cascar los huevos contra la antigua banda de metal que rodeaba el mostrador.

–¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido? –le preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin, que estaba ya poniendo la mesa, alzó la mirada sorprendido por su capacidad de observación.

–Estabas sonriendo –le comentó Kaoru.

–Mi abuela tenía una cocina como ésta. De pronto han acudido a mi mente muchos recuerdos –su propia cocina no se parecía nada a aquella.

En la cocina de Kaoru no había horno microondas; y tampoco lavavajillas. Pero había algo que no había podido conseguir Kenshin en la suya a pesar de todos sus electrodomésticos: calor de hogar.

Kenshin se encontró de pronto pensando si la cocina de Kaoru le hubiera recordado a la suya, no se habría sentido tan cómodo como se sentía en ese momento. Y aquel pensamiento le hizo preguntarse, una vez más, qué motivos tenía para volver a Tokio y aceptar la dirección de Himura Enterprises, la empresa que hasta entonces había controlado su padre.

Yuki-chan entró en la cocina en ese momento y se metió debajo de la mesa, aparentemente ansioso por recibir parte de la cena. A juzgar por el aspecto del chucho, Kaoru era una dueña muy indulgente.

Una mujer con un gran corazón.

No le sorprendía. De hecho, no le habría extrañado enterarse de que Yuki-chan había llamado a su puerta , al igual que él, y había terminado quedándose en la casa.

Kaoru sirvió dos tazas de café y se reunió con Kenshin en la mesa. Sus rodillas se rozaron. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y entonces Kaoru se humedeció los labios, golpeando directamente las entrañas de su invitado con la necesidad imperiosa de hacer el amor con ella.

No era un sentimiento bienvenido en aquellas circunstancias. Pero allí estaba, crudo y sincero. Y el problema era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kenshin le había prometido a Kaoru que no corría ningún peligro con él. Pero estaba comenzando a preguntarse si eso era cierto.

Deseaba a Kaoru Kamiya con una intensidad que lo dejaba estupefacto.

Pero jamás podría tenerla.

Estaba allí de paso, no podía quedarse. Su vida estaba en otra parte, por mucho que en ese momento lo odiara. Si lago había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era que no se podía cambiar de identidad.

No había forma de escapar de uno mismo.

Ejerciendo el férreo control que lo había hecho famoso, aplacó su deseo y tomó el cucharón para empezar a servir.

–Cuidado con el fondo –le advirtió Kaoru.

Kenshin se detuvo.

–Se ha quemado –le indicó Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros–. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que me he olvidado de la cena.

A juzgar por su delgadez. Debía olvidarla muy a menudo. Kenshin se dijo que aquella mujer necesitaba que alguien la cuidara. Pero él no podía asumir ese papel.

Aunque envidiaba al hombre que estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo.

Tomó el plato de Kaoru, lo sirvió e hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos. Durante algunos segundos, un velo de silencio cubrió aquella casa. ¿Sentiría también ella aquella atracción tan intensa?, se preguntaba Kenshin. Y si así era, ¿qué diablos iban a hacer?

Kaoru se llevó la cuchara a los labios y sorbió. A Kenshin se le tensó algo en el interior. Desesperado por distraerse, siguió su ejemplo. Probó el guiso y lo saboreó con deleite. Y antes de ponerse nostálgico con un largo suspiro, comentó:

–Mi abuela hacía un guiso parecido.

Una inmensa tristeza se apoderó de la voz de Kaoru.

–Yo no conocí a mi abuela.

–Lo siento –contestó Kenshin con sinceridad. Su abuela había sido la única presencia alegre en su infancia sombría. De quien no se acordaba él era de su madre, que había muerto cuando solo era un niño. Su padre se había volcado a partir de entonces en levantar el negocio que había heredado de la familia. Y prácticamente no había podido dedicar ni un minuto de su precioso tiempo ni a Kenshin ni a su hermana Misao.

Pero la abuela Kaede había intentado llenar todos los huecos. Había celebrado con ellos los cumpleaños, las navidades… había llenado sus vidas de amor y esperanza.

Kaoru cortó un trozo de pan y se lo dio al vigilante Yuki.chan.

Kenshin tuvo entonces una visión repentina de la soledad de su estilo de vida. A nadie le preocupaba si llegaba o no a casa por la noche. Absolutamente a nadie.

Pero no le importaba. Realmente nunca le había importado. Y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás le importaría.

Apartando despiadadamente todo tipo de sentimentalismo de su alma, comentó:

–Esta es una casa de campo fabulosa –le había llamado la atención la solidez de la construcción, a pesar de que la casa estaba pidiendo a gritos algunas reparaciones.

Pero había algo más. Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos. Había algo que le molestaba en aquella casa, era como si faltara algo evidente, aunque no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que era.

–Me enamoré de esta casa en cuanto la vi –respondió Kaoru.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

Kaoru dejó la cuchara en el plato. Kenshin había vuelto a hacerlo; había pasado de un tema intrascendente a otro con implicaciones mucho más personales. El también dejó de comer, esperando una respuesta. Cuando había renunciado ya a recibirla, convencido de que su compañera de mesa iba a cambiar de tema, ésta contestó:

–Tres años.

–¿Y llevas tres años viviendo aquí sola?

–Bueno, no estoy sola del todo. Tengo a Yuki-chan.

–Y una katana.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. Y Kenshin saboreó su victoria.

–¿Nunca te sientes sola, Kaoru?

–Disfruto de mi propia compañía.

Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué le importaba a él? En menos de veinticuatro horas estaría de nuevo en los lomos de su moto, rumbo a Tokio. Kaoru quedaría convertida en un agradable recuerdo, un recuerdo que lo ayudaría a enfrentarse con nuevos ánimos a su rutina.

¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar?

Se estaba mintiendo. Kaoru Kamiya no era una mujer fácil de olvidar.

Después de cenar, mientras Kaoru recogía la mesa, Kenshin se dedicó a fregar los platos, tal como había prometido, tarea que no le resultó tan fácil como pensaba.

–¿Quieres que tomemos el café en el cuarto de estar? –le ofreció Kaoru.

Agradeciendo la oportunidad de salir de la cocina antes de que le asignaran una nueva tarea para la que no estuviera preparado. Kenshin mostró su acuerdo. Mientras él intentaba deshacerse de los últimos restos de espuma, su anfitriona preparó café.

A Kenshin le pareció advertir un brillo de diversión en la mirada de Kaoru, pero como no hizo ningún comentario sobre su evidente inexperiencia, decidió atribuirlo a un juego de luces.

Yuki-chan se acomodó en la alfombra del cuarto de estar, y Kaoru en una silla frente al fuego. Kenshin, antes de sentarse, echó un nuevo leño al hogar y permaneció de pie durante un rato, observando la nieve que cubría ya la ventana. El viento arrojaba los copos contra el cristal, haciendo que el calor del interior de la casa cobrara un nuevo valor. Afuera el panorama era espantoso, pero dentro…

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

Faltaba navidad.

No había nada, absolutamente nada, en aquella casa que indicara que estaban en navidad.

En aquella época del año, a sólo cuatro días del veinticuatro de diciembre, su abuela ya habría puesto el árbol. No habría ni una sola mesa sin un centro de navidad y ni un solo rincón del que no colgara una guirnalda.

Y debajo del árbol adornado, habrían encontrado refugio regalos envueltos en papeles de todos los colores imaginables. Y por lo menos en dos de ellos aparecería el nombre de Kenshin a grandes letras.

Y aunque la abuela Kaede ya no estuviera entre ellos, la navidad continuaba siendo uan fecha muy especial para él. Era una oportunidad de estar con Misao y con sus niños, y le parecía un error que aquella casa pasara desapercibida una fecha tan emblemática.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se volvió hacia Kaoru.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru lo miró por encima del borde de su taza. El vapor del café se elevaba hacia su rostro. Aunque no dijo nada, lo miró con expresión interrogante.

–No tienes árbol de navidad.

El fuego crepitó. Yuki-chan alzó una pata y la colocó sobre su cabeza.

–No veo el problema –contestó suavemente.

–¿Qué no ves el p…?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros a la defensiva.

–Vivo completamente sola.

Pero hasta Kenshin tenía un arbolito artificial de navidad en su solitario departamento.

–El día de navidad es un día como cualquier otro.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Kenshin–. ¿Y qué me dices de todo lo que acompaña esa fecha, la familia, el amor, el compartir…?

–¿De qué me estás hablando Kenshin? –dejó la taza de café en la mesa y lo miró–. ¿Por qué te parece la navidad algo tan especial? Desde luego, para mí no lo es.

Pestañeó, como si estuviera intentando ocultar algún sentimiento y continuó explicándole:

–El día de navidad me levanto, me tomo un café, hago las tareas de la casa, intento llamar a mis padres, aunque normalmente las líneas están ocupadas, y me pongo a trabajar. Es un día como otro cualquiera.

Kenshin la oyó tragar saliva, intentando disimular su dolor. ¿Qué tendría aquella mujer que lo hacía desear borrar ese dolor y reemplazarlo con algún recuerdo hermoso?

Descartó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento. Estaba pensando imposibles.

No estaría en aquella casa tiempo suficiente para dejar un buen recuerdo. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía a insistir en que celebrara la navidad? Era una opción completamente personal.

Pero, kuso, esa repentina y absurda necesidad sentimental se negaba a ser ignorada. Aquella casa estaba clamando por algo de atención, por algo cálido, por una familia.

Aunque posiblemente Kaoru no quisiera formar parte de ninguna.

Las luces parpadearon peligrosamente. El viento aullaba contra las ventanas, haciendo temblar los cristales. El fuego siseaba.

–¿Tienes linternas? ¿Y velas? Si no me equivoco, pronto vamos a quedarnos sin luz.

–En la cocina –Kaoru se levantó, deseando de repente poder estar a solas.

Kenshin no la siguió. Sabía que le habían afectado sus palabras, probablemente más de lo que la joven estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y la verdad era que a él también le había afectado su actitud… y también mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear, haciéndolo ponerse en acción. Aquella prometía ser una larga noche.

–¿Kaoru? –le preguntó, siguiéndola a la cocina–. ¿Dónde guardas la leña?

–En esa despensa.

Mientras Kaoru recogía linternas y velas, Kenshin bajó unas lámparas de queroseno de la estantería. Ya en el cuarto de estar. Kaoru lo dejó todo en la mesa del café.

Y para cuando llegó Kenshin con una segunda carga de leña, las luces parpadeaban ya continuamente.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron a los ojos. Y de pronto se hizo una total oscuridad. Kenshin era intensamente consciente de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

–¿Kenshin?

–Ahora mismo enciendo la linterna, Kaoru –la ausencia de luz azuzaba el resto de sus sentidos, haciendo que el sonido de la voz de Kaoru le resultara mucho más provocativo. Advertía el suave fluir de su respiración, el dulce perfume que emanaba de su piel y el indescriptible impacto de su presencia.

Intentando acelerar la operación, frotó un fósforo contra un ladrillo de la chimenea y encendió la lámpara de queroseno. Una ráfaga de viento sacudió la casa, haciendo aumentar la tensión del ambiente.

–Supongo que te alegras de haber encontrado un lugar en el que refugiarte –comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió. Después se fijó en la tenue luz de la lámpara y en el brillo del fuego en la azabache melena de Kaoru.

Aquella mujer era toda una tentación.

Kenshin intentó resistirse. Se obligó a resistirse.

Y fracasó.

Alargó el brazo hacia ella y dibujó con un dedo el perfil de su mejilla. A la luz de la linterna, Kaoru parecía un ser etéreo, producto de la magia de las fechas en las que se encontraban.

Kaoru se tensó, pero no se apartó.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Kenshin reconoció la soledad que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules y supo que era idéntica a la suya.

Yuki-chan ladró suavemente, quebrando la sensualidad del momento. Kaoru se apartó lentamente y encendió una segunda lámpara.

Kenshin no pudo evitar fijarse en el temblor de su mano.

–Yo… eh…, bueno, voy a prepararte una habitación.

–Puedo dormir en el sofá. No quiero causarte problemas.

–No es ningún problema –le aseguró Kaoru, pero le agradeció su sugerencia. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran, mejor.

–No me importa dormir en el sofá, de verdad.

Kaoru asintió y desapareció durante unos minutos llevando una linterna y un rezagado y perezoso Yuki-chan como compañía.

Kenshin se sentó en el sofá y se bebió lentamente el café. Después de haber pasado aquella noche de tormenta con alguien tan especial, de repente descubría el vacío y la desolación de su propia vida.

Aunque dejara de nevar aquella noche y pasara en familia la navidad, el dos de enero continuaría siendo un hombre solitario.

Kaoru quizá no quisiera celebrar la navidad, sin embargo, conocía perfectamente su significado. Había recibido en su casa a un perfecto desconocido, le había ofrecido comida y abrigo. Si no era ese el espíritu de la navidad, entonces no sabía qué podría serlo.

Kenshin se prometió en ese mismo momento, una forma de devolverle a Kaoru el regalo de su hospitalidad.

La joven regresó al cabo de un rato llevando mantas, sábanas y hasta una almohada de plumas. Las sábanas olían a fresco, como si se hubieran secado al viento.

Mientras Kaoru ahuecaba la almohada, Kenshin se descubrió imaginándose su oscura melena extendida sobre ella.

Se levantó y tomó la sábana que Kaoru había dejado en una silla.

–Yo la colocaré.

–Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo.

Kaoru tomó entonces la sábana, rozando los dedos de Kenshin al hacerlo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

Con movimientos rápidos y precisos, colocó la sábana sobre los cojines. Su jersey de algodón se movía con ella, proporcionando una visión encantadora de sus caderas y muslos.

Aquella iba a ser una noche infernal, comprendió Kenshin, y no precisamente a causa del frío.

Kenshin extendió la manta y la colocó sobre la sábana. Si no hacía algo, cualquier cosa, pronto sucumbiría al impulso de tocarla de nuevo, molestándola más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y sería imperdonable, no podía violentar de aquella forma su hospitalidad.

Pero aquella resolución no impedía que continuara recordando lo que sentía por ella.

Kaoru se volvió hacia él y levantó una lámpara. La luz se derramaba sobre su rostro, acariciando sus facciones tal como pretendía hacerlo Kenshin.

–¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

Incluso bajo aquella tenue luz, Kenshin pudo advertir su sonrojo. Había formulado la pregunta en un tono involuntariamente íntimo. Pero Kenshin no iba a aprovecharse de ello. Así que negó con la cabeza.

–En ese caso, buenas noches.

Kenshin esperó hasta que Kaoru estuvo frente a la escalera para preguntar:

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru se detuvo.

–Yo…

–¿Sí?

–Encontraré una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi.

–No es necesario.

Y esa era la razón por la que Kenshin no pensaba renunciar a su intención. Kaoru comenzó a subir, haciéndole sentir infinitamente solo.

Kaoru dio media vuelta en la cama. Llegaban a su habitación sonidos mudos, procedentes del cuarto de estar. Escuchaba moverse a aquel invitado inesperado.

¿Estaría desnudándose?

Golpeó con fuerza la almohada.

El frío de la noche parecía filtrarse entre las sábanas, haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Se ordenó dormirse. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente se llenaba de la imagen de Kenshin y comenzaba a especular con todo tipo de posibilidades. Se imaginaba sus hombros anchos, sus caderas estrechas, sus musculosas piernas.

En su mente, veía su torso desnudo, su espalda, sus bíceps…

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y automáticamente buscó el reloj digital que tenía en la mesilla para saber que hora era. Al recordar que se habían quedado sin corriente eléctrica, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, intentando relajarse.

En el segundo intento no tuvo más éxito que con el primero.

Todavía le costaba creer que hubiera invitado a un hombre a pasar la noche en su casa.

Y lo que más le costaba creer era la innegable reacción de su cuerpo ante la presencia de aquel extraño, el palpitar que despertaba ante su vibrante presencia.

La caricia de Kenshin no había sido nada, menos que un beso de buenas noches en la primera cita. Pero en su interior había causado estragos. Al sentir sus dedos en la mejilla, había deseado más… le había faltado muy poco para inclinar la cabeza y dejar que su rostro descansara en su mano.

Kenshin no parecía querer nada más, pero que el cielo la ayudara, ella había deseado mucho, mucho más.

Gimió desesperada. Kaoru Kamiya habitualmente no reaccionaba así ante ningún hombre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido acelerarse su corazón. Pero Kenshin lo había conseguido, y en cuestión de minutos.

No había respetado además la alambrada que Kaoru había tejido alrededor de su vida personal. Había intentado traspasarla buscando respuestas que Kaoru jamás había dado a nadie. Se estremeció, y aquella vez no a causa del frío, sino porque sospechaba que si se quedaba, Kenshin continuaría pidiéndole mucho más.

Esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para resistirse a aquella tormenta en forma de hombre que había entrado a su casa.

Durante algunas horas, estuvo dando cabezadas. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió de pronto la casa. Yuki-chan gimió y saltó a la cama, despertando, despertando a Kaoru de su ligero sueño.

Estaba temblando, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente en el dormitorio. Por mucho que se tapara o acurrucara, no conseguía entrar en calor.

Admitiendo haber perdido la batalla, se sentó en la cama, encendió la linterna y buscó su yukata. Se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y bajó de puntillas la escalera. Se paró en seco al ver a Kenshin en el sofá. Casi un metro ochenta de pura masculinidad descansaban entre los cojines. De pronto, respirar se convirtió para Kaoru en un acto que requería toda su concentración.

La manta cubría a Kenshin hasta la cintura, dejando su pecho completamente al descubierto.

Ni siquiera dormido tenía un aspecto inocente, pensó kaoru. De hecho, parecía sombríamente peligroso.

Tragó saliva. Conciente de que se estaba comportando como una mirona, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras pasaba por delante de él, seguida por Yuki-chan.

Una vez en la cocina, encendió una lámpara y se dispuso a calentar agua para prepararse un té, alegrándose por vez primera de poder contar con una antigua cocina de gas.

En medio de la tormenta, tomó el angelito de cerámica que tenía encima del mostrador y acarició sus alas.

Aquél ángel, Umi, era su favorito. Le había puesto el nombre pensando en su abuela, que había muerto antes de que ella naciera. Era uno de los primeros intentos artísticos de kaoru, y el único ángel del que no había sido capaz de separarse.

–Bueno, Umi, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Umi mantuvo su perpetua y serena sonrisa, ofreciéndole a Kaoru cierto consuelo. Volvió a dejar la figurilla en su lugar. Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, apagó el gas. Metió una bolsita de té en una taza y se sirvió una cucharada de azúcar.

–¿Hay té para dos?

A Kaoru se le cayó la cucharilla. Alzó la mirada.

Kenshin se recostó contra el marco de la puerta. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, los vaqueros… y una tentadora sonrisa.

Y el problema era que Kaoru tenía unas ganas terribles de ceder a la tentación.

Que Kami la ayudara. En ese momento le parecía imposible combatirla.

**Continuará…………….**

Disculpen la tardanza…..

¿Y?... ¿qué les pareció?... el lemon ya viene, no se desesperen….jajajaja.

Dejen sus RR para que me incentiven a seguir ne?

Mataneeee….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Kenshin dio un segundo paso, y un tercero, y finalmente un cuarto paso hasta el interior de la cocina, y Kaoru se derrumbó en la silla.

Había algo en aquel hombre, algo tan real y poderoso que hacía que le resultara imposible razonar.

Alzó su taza, sosteniéndola con mano temblorosa, consciente de la escrutadora mirada de Kenshin. Se llevó la taza a la boca y, en medio de su precipitación, se escaldó la lengua.

Kenshin se sentó frente a ella. La vista de su cuerpo semidesnudo era un auténtico banquete. La mente de Kaoru registraba cada detalle de aquel cuerpo perfecto. El desarrollo de sus bíceps indicaba la fuerza de aquel hombre y al mirarlos, Kaoru no pudo dejar de preguntarse lo que se sentiría al ser abrazada por ellos.

El modo en el que el tejido del vaquero se pegaba a sus músculos inducía en ella pensamientos de los que nunca se habría creído capaz.

Kaoru nunca había tenido pensamientos obscenos.

Por lo menod hasta el momento.

Kenshin tomó la tetera con el agua hirviendo, tomó una de las tazas que había en la mesa y miró a su alrededor.

–¿Has oído algo?

Lo único que Kaoru oía era el correr de la sangre por sus venas.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

–Debo estar volviéndome loco –dejó la taza en la mesa–. ¿Cómo haces esto?

–¿Cómo hago qué? –preguntó Kaoru con voz débil. Respirar volvía a convertirse en una actividad definitivamente dificultosa.

–El té. Quizá no te lo creas, pero nunca me he preparado un té.

Kaoru nunca pensó que para una conversación tan intrascendente tuviera que esforzarse tanto.

–Primero pon la bolsa de té en la taza.

Kenshin siguió sus instrucciones y después comenzó a desgarrar la bolsita del té.

–No hagas eso –en un gesto automático, Kaoru alargó la mano y cubrió la de Kenshin.

Éste dejó caer la bolsita de té.

Y Kaoru entró por fin en calor.

Dio un respingo y ordenó a su cerebro que moviera la mano.

Pero su cerebro no la obedecía.

Entonces Kenshin posó la otra mano sobre la de Kaoru. Y, de pronto, desapareció el oxígeno de la habitación.

Kaoru sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Se le había secado la boca, mientras otras zonas de su cuerpo se humedecían, anunciando su deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar aquel sentimiento. No quería desear a nadie. Y mucho menos a Kenshin Himura.

Pero sus miradas se encontraron, y Kaoru descubrió en los ojos de Kenshin un deseo idéntico al suyo.

Un peligro inminente se cernía sobre Kaoru. Tenía que hacer algo para escapar. Y con más resolución de la que sentía, apartó su mano.

Pestañeó, diciéndose que ella misma se había imaginado aquel asalto sensorial.

Pero continuaba temblándole la mano.

Y no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. El deseo continuaba también allí, y era más real que cualquier otra cosa que hasta entonces hubiera experimentado. Miró hacia el cielo, pidiendo ayuda. Su cerebro estaba embotado por aquella respuesta de su cuerpo y no sabía que hacer, ni cómo actuar. Tenía que dejar de nevar inmediatamente. Tenían que despejarse las carreteras.

Un golpe de viento cubrió de nieve la ventana.

Evidentemente, no iba a recibir ayuda desde el cielo.

Lo que quería decir que estaba completamente sola. Con Kenshin.

–¿Y supone alguna diferencia?

Kaoru tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

–¿Alguna diferencia? –intentó imprimir un tono ligero a su voz. Estaba tan absorta en las imágenes que poblaban su mente y en las inoportunas reacciones de su cuerpo que no había sido capaz de seguir la conversación.

Kenshin sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Para Kaoru era completamente imposible formular un pensamiento coherente viendo aquellos mechones rojizos cayendo rebeldes por su frente. Deseaba echárselos para atrás y absorber con todos sus sentidos aquella sensación táctil.

–Me refiero al té. ¿Por qué no se puede mover la bolsita?

Entre todas las sensaciones que la invadían, no había una sola que estuviera relacionada con el té.

–Eh… sabe menos amargo que si extraes su contenido.

–Algunas cosas saben más dulces si se consigue extraer su contenido.

Aquello no podía ser real, no podía estar sucediéndole, se decía Kaoru. La furia del viento le hacía sentirse aislada, atrapada, como si Kenshin fuera su único vínculo con la vida real.

Al cabo de unos segundos de intenso escrutinio, Kenshin pareció advertir su incomodidad. Rompió el contacto visual, se echo un par de cucharadas de azúcar en la taza y las revolvió. Después se llevó la taza a los labios e hizo una mueca.

–No es café –le advirtió Kaoru.

–No hace falta que lo digas –replicó Kenshin, y añadió una nueva cucharada de azúcar a su taza.

–La próxima vez te prepararé un café instantáneo.

–Esto está bien.

Su mentira quedó flotando en el aire, haciendo sonreír a Kaoru. Kenshin era un pésimo mentiroso.

–De acuerdo, pero de todas formas me lo tomaré.

Kaoru pensó que aquel era un buen momento para subir a su habitación. Pero por alguna razón que no habría osado nombrar, se olvidó de su instinto de supervivencia y se quedó.

Kaoru no se había enterado de lo mucho que le gustaba coquetear con el peligro hasta que Kenshin había llamado a su puerta.

Y en ese momento parecía que no solo le gustaba bordear el peligro, sino que estaba deseando sentirlo, verlo, saborearlo. Y se preguntaba si Kenshin sería tan buen maestro como imaginaba.

Con mal disimulado interés, lo observó tragar un sorbo de té y fruncir el ceño.

–Hay chocolate en el armario –le advirtió.

Kenshin se levantó rápidamente y preguntó:

–¿En qué armario?

Kaoru lo señaló. Él abrió una puerta y sacó el bote de chocolate en polvo. Después agarró a Umi, que continuaba en el mostrador, y llevó el bote junto al ángel a la mesa.

La luz de la lámpara de queroseno se movía, creando una extraña atmósfera. Qizá, se dijo kaoru cuando sintió las rodillas de Kenshin rozando las suyas bajo la mesa, debería huir cuando todavía tenía alguna oportunidad.

–Mi abuela Kaede, o Ba-chan, como la llamábamos nosotros, coleccionaba ángeles –le dijo Kenshin. Se preparó un chocolate y tras el primer sorbo, asintió satisfecho. Tomó de nuevo el ángel de sonrosadas mejillas.

Parecía ridículamente pequeño en su mano. Pero era un lugar seguro, como una cuna. Parecía que estaba acunando a Umi. Y así se sentía también Kaoru, a pesar de la infinidad de razones que tenía para sentir todo lo contrario.

–¿Coleccionaba? –preguntó Kaoru suavemente.

–Murió hace unos cuatro años.

Kaoru advirtió el inconfundible dolor que se reflejaba en su voz.

–Lo sineto.

–Yo también. Era una persona muy especial –dejó el ángel en la mesa y acarició las flores secas que Umi llevaba en las manos–. ¿Recuerdas dónde lo compraste? Me gustaría tener uno, sería como un recuerdo de ella.

–Lo hice yo. Lo modelé usando como modelo el rostro de mi abuela, Umi.

–Impresionante.

La nota de aprobación de su voz hizo sonrojarse a Kaoru.

Kenshin se reclinó en la silla, ignorando o fingiendo ignorar el impacto que habían tenido sus palabras en ella.

–¿Es una afición o te dedicas a ello profesionalmente? –le preguntó.

–Los vendo en las tiendas del pueblo.

–¿Y dónde las haces?

–Tensgo un estudio arriba.

Kenshin asintió.

–Me gustaría verlo.

A Kaoru se le quedó la mente en blanco. Nadie, jamás, había visto su estudio. Era su santuario, su refugio. Y no permitiría que nadie lo traspasara.

–Claro –mintió, diciéndose que Kenshin no estaría allí tiempo suficiente para preguntárselo otra vez.

–¿Tienes más ángeles en venta?

–Muchos –contestó, pensando en las existencias que adornaban las estanterías de su estudio–. Acababa de terminar una cuando llegaste. Se suponía que debía mandarlos a la ciudad esta tarde.

–Quizá yo podría ayudarte a venderlas.

Educado. Aquel era un hombre educado. Tenía los modales de un santo. Y el atractivo erótico de un pecador.

–¿Y es un buen negocio durante todo el año o solo vendes por navidad?

Ahí estab otra vez aquella palabra: navidad. Kaoru desconfiaba tanto de aquella palabra y de las verdaderas intenciones de Kenshin como si éste acabara de colocar una rama de muérdago sobre su cabeza.

Muérdago.

Le bastó pensar en una rama de muérdago y en Kenshin para imaginar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Desterró rápidamente aquella imagen… o por lo menos lo intentó.

–¿Kaoru?

–La navidad es la mejor época, pero estoy intentando distribuirlos por toda la región para alcanzar una venta más regular.

–¿Por qué te disgusta tanto?

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces.

–¿Por qué me disgusta qué?

–La navidad –dejó que la palabra descansara entre ellos y la miró a los ojos–. Cada vez que la menciono tuerces el gesto.

–No es cierto –protestó, maldiciendo en silencio su capacidad de observación. Rodeó la taza de té con ambas manos, intentando reprimir el frío repentino que la invadía.

–Claro que si.

Aunque Kenshin parecía superficialmente relajado, Kaoru advirtió su decepción. Tenía la mirada fija en ella y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera sometiéndola a un severo escrutinio.

–Has vuelto a hacerlo. Te has vuelto a sobresaltar.

Kaoru se preguntó como demonios se ganaría la vida aquel hombre. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba segura de que lo haría bien. Su determinación era inquebrantable. Podía permitirse un breve respiro, pero siempre volvía a lo que de verdad le importaba.

Kaoru se estremeció mientras jugaba con la imagen de lo que sería ser perseguida por alguien con aquella asombrosa determinación.

Kenshin no decía nada, continuaba esperando relajadamente su respuesta.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y dejó de nuevo la taza en la mesa. Continuaba en silencio. Y Kaoru comprendió que, a menos que quisiera que Kenshin volviera a abordar el tema una y otra vez, tendría que compartir con él los dolorosos recuerdos que estaba intentando enterrar. Quizá si se lo dijera, la dejara en paz.

–No es la navida en si misma lo que me disgusta.

–Continúa.

–Son las cosas que tengo asociadas a ella.

Kenshin acarició la frágil corona de Umi. El viento golpeaba las ventanas, aullando como si estuviera protestando por la opinión de Kaoru sobre las navidades.. La joven se encogió de hombros. Y envuelta en aquella semioscuridad que parecía proporcionar un cierto anonimato, reunió valor para continuar. Con un hilo de voz confesó:

–Nunca he podido disfrutar de una verdadera navidad.

Kenshin la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

–¿Nunca has…?

–Mis padres están… –se batía contra un desagradable sentimiento de deslealtad. Odiaba hablar mal de alguien, y mucho más de sus padres. Así que optó por decir una media verdad– … muy absorbidos por sus propias vidas.

Se apartó varios mechones de pelo de la cara mientras acudían a su mente olvidados recuerdos de la infancia.

–La pasaba siempre con niñeras que estaban de mal humor por no poder estar disfrutando de esa fiesta con su propia familia.

–¿Pero qué clase de padres tienes?

–Unos padres ricos.

Lo vio sopesar con la mirada lo que le rodeaba y le brindó una sonrisa.

–No acepto su dinero. Me envían un cheque todos los años –esperó un par de segundos y añadió–, en…

–Navidad –en aquella ocasión fue Kenshin el que hizo una mueca.

Kaoru se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

–Y yo envío el cheque a un hogar infantil.

–¿Nunca vienen a pasar las vacaciones contigo? –le preguntó con incredulidad.

–Tokio está demasiado lejos de aquí.

–¿Entonces viven en la región?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

–Tienen casas en Francia e Italia. Solo vienen a Nagano durante dos semanas al año. A la temporada de esquí. Es cuando hay mejores fiestas.

–¿Y no vienen a verte?

–Vinieron. Una vez. Pero creo que fue porque les quedaba en el camino.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de decir algo muy poco agradable, pero se contuvo.

–¿Y Santa Claus? –preguntó inclinándose hacia delante.

–Nunca tuvo tiempo de parar en mi casa.

–Kuso, Kaoru, ¿qué diablos de vida es ésa para una niña?

–Por lo menos eran preferibles esas navidades a las que pasaba en el internado.

Kenshin apretó los puños.

–Así no se hacen las cosas –hablaba muy tenso, como si estuviera haciendo un serio intente para controlarse–, o por lo menos no deberían hacerse así.

–Quizá no –contestó Kaoru suavemente–. Pero esas son las únicas navidades que yo he conocido. Hubo una noche en la que la niñera me encontró dormida en las escaleras, esperando a Santa Claus y esperando a que mis padres llegaran a casa y me dijeran que me querían, esperando alguna señal de esa magia de la navidad de la que la gente hablaba tanto. Pero nunca la encontré –añadió con un doloroso suspiro.

–Eso va a cambiar –le prometió Kenshin.

Y por un absurdo momento, Kaoru le creyó.

Pero la realidad no tardó en regresar con toda su crudeza. Kaoru no sólo había sufrido la desilusión de la infancia. La había experimentado dos veces, como si el cielo no se hubiera dado por satisfecho con castigarla una sola vez.

El dolor inflingido por una madre podía no ser nada comparado con la angustia causada por un hombre que le había prometido delante de un sacerdote que la amaría y cuidaría eternamente.

Pero esa parte de su vida era un secreto.

Años después de su separación, a Kaoru todavía le costaba creer que alguien pudiera ser tan frío y despiadado como lo había sido Enishi durante las primeras vacaciones que habían pasado juntos.

Sintiendo rápidamente el escozor de las lágrimas, pestañeó con fuerza.

–No me crees, ¿verdad? –le dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru podía haber sido una estúpida una vez, quizá incluso dos, pero no tres veces. Miró a Kenshin a los ojos.

–No, no te creo. Las navidades no son para todo el mundo. Desde luego, no son para mí.

Con un ágil movimiento, Kenshin se levantó, se acercó a ella, posó las manos en sus hombros y le hizo volver hacia él.

Kaoru tragó saliva. La masculina esencia que la rodeaba estaba haciendo estragos en su mente. Temía por su propia cordura y por su capacidad para no olvidarse de su realidad.

Y la mirada de Kenshin era de absoluta resolución.

Kaoru temblaba de anticipación.

Cuando la estrechó contra él, manteniendo una firme presión, no se resistió. Aunque solo fuera por un instante, deseaba ceder a los impulsos de su corazón.

Sentía las manos de Kenshin en su pelo, desenredando sus rebeldes mechones. Delicadamente, Kenshin deslizó la mano hasta su cuello y continuó bajándola lentamente por su espalda.

El pecho de kenshin ocupada todo su campo de visión y se descubrió preguntándose si el vello que tenía en la línea del vientre le llegaba hasta la línea del vaquero o…

Kenshin la estrechó contra ella. Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el confiado latido de su corazón.

Miles de sentimientos la atravesaban.

Calor.

Deseo.

Promesas.

Oh Kami, el deseo era lo peor.

–¿Kaoru?

–¿Hmm?

–Mírame.

Kaoru no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a la realidad. No podía ser ella la que estaba haciendo eso. No podía haber permitido que entrara un desconocido en su casa, no podía permitir que un hombre la tomara en sus brazos.

Quizá aquello tuviera algo que ver con el famoso espíritu de la navidad. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar comportándose de forma tan irracional, permitiendo que un completo extraño se metiera en su casa, invadiera su vida?

–Mírame –repitió Kenshin.

Kaoru abandonó el agradable calor de su pecho.

–Voy a aliviar tu dolor. Te lo prometo.

–Parece que estás hablando en serio…

–Y lo estoy haciendo, Kaoru. Quiero que me creas.

–Te irás en cuanto deje de nevar, Kenshin.

Kenshin acarició entonces su rostro.

–No me iré hasta que no te haya demostrado lo que es la navidad.

Kaoru lo miraba intentando encontrar en su rostro algo que explicara aquella generosa actitud.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablas como si yo te importara?

Kenshin se encogió suavemente de hombros.

–Quizá porque todo el mundo se merece unas navidades dignas de recordar.

Esa era otra razón que invitaba a Kaoru a desconfiar.

Kenshin la estrechó de nuevo contra él, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo. Kaoru después no sabría cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Pero aquello sólo era un abrazo, se repetía, nada más. Estaba confiando su cuerpo a un extraño, pero sólo su cuerpo.

No su corazón. Jamás entregaría a nadie su corazón.

–Tenemos un problema, Kaoru –y añadió tras un instante de silencio–: El frío. Me imagino que tu habitación es mucho más fría que el cuarto de estar.

Pero en ese preciso instante, el frío era lo que menos le importaba. Y el escalofrío que cruzó su espalda poco tenía que ver con la falta de calor.

–No voy a poder dormir sabiendo que estás pasando frío en tu habitación. Tenemos que pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

Kaoru se estremeció.

–El calor humano es una de las mejores formas para no pasar frío.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios. La insinuación de Kenshin la había dejado directamente helada.

Kenshin la miró con un peligroso brillo dorado de deseo en el fondo de sus ojos violeta.

–Tenemos que dormir juntos.

**Continuará………………………………**

Buaaajjajajaja…. Soy mala, sí, lo sé, pero el suspenso hace la historia más interesante buaaajajajaja. Insúltenme todo lo que quieran, pero ya verán que cuando llegue el lemon me agradecerán haber esperado tanto, ya que les resultará más delicioso jijiji.

Bueno, gracias por los RR, son todos muy amables, me alegran mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir.

Mattaneeeee……………


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

–Seré un perfecto caballero, te lo prometo.

Kaoru respingó.

No le creía.

No confiaba en él.

La idea era absurda. Loca. No podía dormir con él, a pesar de su promesa.

Kenshin permanecía de pie, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin intentar influir en su decisión.

Kaoru rezaba para ser capaz de reaccionar. ¿Por qué un hombre como aquel era capaz de colocarla en ese estado de incertidumbre?

La idea de estar tan cerca de él le hacía estremecerse. La lógica le decía que la sugerencia de Kenshin era racional. Y la intuición argüía que era cualquier cosa menos lógica.

La joven se frotó el brazo. Tenía la carne de gallina, advirtió. La temperatura de la casa había bajado algunos grados. Y le habría encantado no tener que tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

–¿Has tomado alguna decisión?

–Tienes razón –dijo, deseando que su voz no hubiera sonado tan temblorosa como a ella le había parecido.

–¿Entonces vas a dormir conmigo?

El color desapareció del rostro de Kaoru.

–Dormir –repitió Kenshin.

¿Había sido su imaginación, o realmente había añadido una carga de sensualidad a su voz al pronunciar aquella palabra?

–No pensaba que estuvieras insinuando otra cosa –contestó, a punto de atragantarse.

Kenshin asintió.

Kaoru se encaminó hacia el cuarto de estar. Las piernas le pesaban como si fueran de plomo.

–Necesitaremos un futón –le dijo, pasando por delante de él.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

¿Por miedo al peligro?

¿O por anticipación?

–Ahora mismo vuelvo –y salió corriendo, cuestionándose su decisión de pasar la noche con Kenshin Himura.

Aquel hombre era un extraño.

Y se veía a sí mismo como un salvador.

Una vez en su habitación, agarró una almohada extra, un edredón y un futón del armario. Estrechándolos contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo, pensó en el brillo que había visto en sus ojos.

Era un brillo peligroso.

Pero ella era demasiado inteligente para sucumbir a aquella atracción. Ya había sido herida una vez y conocía hasta dónde podía llegar el dolor. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, clamaba por hacerle vivir algo que hasta entonces nunca había experimentado.

Pero tenía que mitigar como fuera aquel deseo.

Sabía que en el corazón duraba mucho más el dolor que el placer.

Pero al sentir cómo se filtraba el frío de la noche por su bata, decidió que también era absurdo pasar la noche despierta, castañeteando los dientes.

Era preferible enfrentarse al peligro de Kenshin que al peligro del frío.

Cerró la puerta con la cadera y bajó lentamente la escalera. Encontró a Kenshin en el cuarto de estar. Parecía sentirse cómodo, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Tenía la sábana y la almohada en la mano y permanecía de pie, esperándola.

Kaoru volvió a sentir que desaparecía el aire de la habitación.

Apagó accidentalmente la linterna al dejar caer la almohada. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho. Porque sólo quedaba una lámpara de queroseno iluminando la habitación, creando un ambiente peligrosamente íntimo.

Mientras ella preparaba el futón sobre la alfombra, Kenshin reavivó el fuego, inundando de luz la habitación.

Yuki-chan se acercó a él y se instaló frente a la chimenea, dispuesto a pasar una agradable noche.

Después de colocar el protector de metal en la chimenea, Kenshin dijo animado:

–Así conservaremos el calor durante toda la noche.

Pero Kaoru sospechaba que no iba a ser el fuego lo que la ayudara a no pasar frío durante las siguientes horas que la esperaban.

Se cruzó nerviosa de brazos. A pesar de haber estado casada, la verdad era que tenía escasa experiencia con los hombres. Y Kenshin Himura no se parecía en nada a su ex-marido. En presencia de Enishi, el único sentimiento que la hacía estremecerse era el miedo.

La penetrante presencia de Kenshin era algo completamente diferente.

Lo observó mientras se tumbaba en el futón y se tapaba con el edredón y se quedó ensimismada con el movimiento de sus músculos.

–No voy a morderte –dijo Kenshin divertido, palmeando el hueco que quedaba a su lado en aquel improvisado lecho–. A no ser que me lo pidas.

Kaoru se quedó de piedra al oírlo.

–Era una broma, Kaoru.

–Lo sé –mintió, intentando luchar contra las imágenes que su propia cercanía despertaba en su mente.

¿Cómo sería un beso de Kenshin? ¿Ardiente? ¿Húmedo? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto?

Y peor aún, ¿por qué lo deseaba tanto?

–Relájate –la urgió Kenshin.

A Kaoru le habría gustado quedarse con el yukata, pero no quería que Kenshin pensara que era una cobarde. Se dijo a sí misma que debía comportarse con naturalidad. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, intentó desatarse el cinturón.

Kenshin la observaba. En vez de volverse y fingir que dormía, brindándole así la privacidad que necesitaba, Kenshin la observaba.

El nudo del yukata cedió, dejando su camisón al descubierto.

Era un camisón muy discreto, de manga larga y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Y aún así se sentía como si estuviera medio desnuda.

El frío de la noche hizo que se irguieran los pezones… o al menos fue el aire de la noche a quien decidió culpar por aquella reacción en vez de responsabilizar a la escrutadora mirada de un extraño.

Kenshin se sentó y le tendió la mano. Consciente de su estado de nervios, y actuando como el caballero que había prometido ser, había decidido ayudarla.

Y Kaoru aceptó su ayuda mientras se perdía en la infinidad de emociones que la asaltaban. Deslizó la mano en la de Kenshin. Éste cerró sobre ella sus dedos, haciéndole sentir su fuerza, su masculinidad.

A los pocos segundos, Kaoru estaba sentada a su lado. Después de soltarle la mano, Kenshin se tumbó y la miró con atención.

El fuego crepitó. Kaoru se sobresaltó.

Kenshin se tumbó y se cubrió con el edredón.

Tragando saliva, Kaoru lo imitó, Procurando mantenerse a una prudente distancia de él. Aunque no creía que hubiera distancia suficiente para mantenerla protegida de la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

–Buenas noches –dijo en un susurro.

No podría haberlo jurado, pero le pareció oír una risa burlona.

–¿Kaoru?

–¿Hmm? –preguntó a su vez ella fingiendo un bostezo.

–Ven aquí.

El corazón dejó de latirle durante un instante.

–Si dormimos así de separados, no va a servir de nada que estemos juntos.

Kaoru no se movió. Pero sí lo hizo Kenshin.

Y le hizo acurrucarse contra él. Estaban a sólo unos milímetros de distancia. Kaoru respiró hondo, y le recordó a su corazón su obligación de latir.

Sentía la parte de atrás de sus muslos contra la dureza de sus músculos. El ancho pecho de Kenshin parecía estar dando la bienvenida a su espalda. Pero era su mano la que más le molestaba.

La tenía colocada justo encima de sus costillas. Muy cerca de sus senos. Peligrosamente cerca.

Un traicionero pensamiento penetró sus defensas. Quería… quería acariciarlo, olvidarse de las consecuencias, abrazar el peligro. Tuvo que morderse el labio para impedir que escapara de su garganta un gemido.

Pero Kenshin se iría muy pronto y lo último que necesitaba era tener que cuidar de nuevo de su corazón herido.

La conversación que habían mantenido sobre la navidad había hecho renacer de las cenizas algunos recuerdos. Recuerdos muy dolorosos. Sabía que confiar sólo conducía a la desilusión.

Así que, ¿por qué tenía que creer en su absurda promesa de que conseguiría hacerle olvidar el dolor de la navidad? Peor aún, ¿por qué no quería creer en su promesa de que era un perfecto caballero?

–Buenos días.

Kenshin volvió la cabeza al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la cocina. La vista de su compañera nocturna hizo que algo se tensara en su interior. Kaoru parecía haber descansado. El brillo de sus ojos era un recuerdo nada sutil de que, mientras ella había estado disfrutando de un agradable sueño, él había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto.

Teniéndola en sus brazos, dormir se había convertido en un imposible.

–¿Estás preparando el desayuno? –preguntó Kaoru con una voz en la que todavía se apreciaba la suave ronquera provocada por el sueño.

Kenshin se preguntó si su voz sería igual de sensual haciendo el amor. ¿Cómo sonaría su nombre al ser pronunciado con aquel tono ligeramente arrastrado?

–¿Kenshin?

Kenshin se obligó a prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Es el desayuno –le confirmó.

–Huele muy bien –mientras hablaba, Kaoru se abrochaba el cinturón del yukata con firmeza.

Kenshin deseaba desatárselo y deslizarlo suavemente por sus hombros.

Pero no lo hizo.

Había hecho una promesa.

Y sólo Kami sabía lo difícil que le había resultado mantenerla cuando Kaoru había presionado la espalda sensualmente contra su sexo. O cuando había sentido su oscura melena acariciando su pecho. Durante toda la noche había estado luchando contra el deseo e intentando concentrarse en que se había comprometido a enseñarle a la adorable Kaoru a creer en la navidad.

Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a conseguirlo.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la cocina mientras la joven comenzaba a entrar en la habitación. A pesar de que con las zapatillas era imposible distinguir el sonido de sus pasos, Kenshin era perfectamente conciente de su presencia, de la femenina esencia que dejaba a su paso.

Cuando se acercó a Kenshin, Yuki-chan alzó la mirada, gimió suavemente y, ansioso por obtener algo de comida, se volvió de nuevo hacia Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió suavemente.

–Yuki-chan ya se ha olvidado de hacia quién tiene que dirigir su lealtad.

–No, no lo ha olvidado. Pero mantenerse cerca de quien le suministra la comida es de sabios.

Kenshin alzó la mirada hacia ella al advertir que lo estaba mirando.

–¿Qué tal has dormido? –le preguntó la joven con voz dulce.

–Fatal.

–¿Demasiado frío?

Demasiado calor. Kenshin negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a su guiso. Alzó la sartén y con un preciso movimiento de muñeca dio la vuelta a la tortilla.

–Me dejas impresionada.

–Pues no te dejes impresionar –respondió–. Sólo sé hacer tortillas. Tuve que aprender cuando estaba en la universidad para no morirme de hambre.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada, hipnotizando a Kenshin con su risa.

De hecho, en menos de doce horas, aquella mujer había pulverizado su resistencia y encendido sentimientos que no sabía siquiera que existieran. Kenshin jamás había pasado una noche con una mujer tan atractiva sin darle ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Y kuso, sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez con tal de hacerla sonreír de esa forma.

Y eso sólo quería decir que tenía que salir corriendo de allí y volver a Tokio. Cuanto antes.

Desgraciadamente, el clima no colaboraba. Continuaba nevando y el cielo estaba todavía nublado. El viento azotaba la casa y el sol ni siquiera había conseguido asomar un rayo de sol por encima de las nubes.

–¿Has hecho suficiente para dos? –le preguntó Kaoru, haciendo añicos la tensión que Kenshin sentía y de la que probablemente ella ni siquiera había sido consciente.

Kenshin asintió.

–Y también he puesto agua a hervir. He pensado que quizá te apetecía tomar un té. Y antes también he hecho un zumo de naranja, cuando he llevado la comida del refrigerador y del congelador al cobertizo. Se me ha ocurrido pensar que, como no hay corriente eléctrica, sería la mejor forma de conservarla.

Y también había estado intentando hacer algo que lo distrajera, que le permitiera dejar de mirarla mientras dormía. Había desenterrado la Harley, había metido la mochila con su bolsa de ropa limpia dentro de la casa y había pasado bajo la ducha tiempo suficiente para apagar su excitación. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que Kaoru había aparecido en la cocina.

Kaoru abrió la puerta del refrigerador y del congelador simultáneamente. Después de cerrarlas, le preguntó.

–¿Has hecho tú todo eso?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. Aquella mujer creaba adicción. Cuanto más la miraba, más la deseaba.

–He pensado que no te gustaría que se estropeara la comida.

Kaoru posó la mano en su brazo.

–No tienes por qué cuidarme tanto.

–Había que hacerlo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Y, durante un segundo, durante un solo segundo, Kenshin deseó quedarse en aquella casa.

Como si hubiera sentido la intensidad de su mirada, Kaoru pestañeó y desvió la mirada.

–Eh… voy a poner la mesa –dijo la joven, apartándose para acercarse al armario. Kenshin también se apartó sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar si Kaoru volvía a rozarlo. Si el primer contacto había estado a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas, estaba seguro de que con el segundo perdería definitivamente el control.

Kaoru miró por la ventana.

–Parece que el tiempo ha empeorado –dijo suavemente.

El agua comenzó entonces a hervir.

Kenshin apagó el fuego, deseando que fuera igual de fácil extinguir sus sentimientos. Aquella mujer se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía por lo menos un huésped que no fuera un mentiroso. Se merecía un hombre honrado, que no estuviera pensando constantemente en tocarla, en besarla.

–Me imagino que eso quiere decir que todavía continúas atrapado –le dijo. Kenshin advirtió que le temblaba la mano mientras abría un cajón para sacar los cubiertos.

¿Estaría tan nerviosa como él?

–A no ser que me eches –replicó en tono ligeramente interrogante.

–No –negó Kaoru con la cabeza. Y fijando la mirada en lo que estaba haciendo, añadió–: Puedes quedarte hasta que las carreteras sean transitables.

Kenshin se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir hasta entonces.

Rápidamente partió la tortilla en dos y sirvió una porción en cada plato. Preparó después el té y se reunió con Kaoru en la mesa.

A principio estuvieron hablando de generalidades, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Kaoru alzó la mirada y le preguntó directamente.

–¿Hacia dónde irás?

–A Tokio –contestó él. No añadió la segunda parte, la palabra que siempre pronunciaba cuando nombraba Tokio: a casa. Tokio ya nunca volvería a ser para él un hogar.

–¿Y de dónde venías?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y decidió que no tenía ningún motivo para ocultarlo.

–De Kobe.

Kaoru apartó su plato, dejando la mayor parte de la comida sin tocar. Kenshin se dijo que no le extrañaba que estuviera tan delgada. Y volvió a recordarse que necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara… Y que no podía ser él ese alguien porque pronto, muy pronto, tendría que irse de allí.

Kaoru lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera intentando decidir hasta dónde podía continuar preguntando.

–¿Te has ido de excursión en moto en el mes de diciembre?

Kenshin asintió.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos.

–¿Ibas huyendo o escondiéndote de alguien?

Kenshin se sobresaltó.

Kaoru dejó la cuchara en la mesa y continuó observándolo. Y Kenshin no pudo menos que admirar su valor.

–Nadie me había hecho nunca esa pregunta.

De hecho, cuando había declarado su intención de pasar un mes en carretera, lo único que había hecho su padre había sido mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y hacer algún comentario sobre el estado mental de su hijo.

La única persona que realmente había parecido preocupada había sido Misao. Le había hecho prometerle que estaría en su casa, con sus sobrinos el día de navidad.

Kaoru esperó pacientemente.

Entonces Kenshin se recordó su hospitalidad, y recordó que Kaoru no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él. Y recordó el dolor de su voz cuando le había hablado de su pasado.

–Estoy huyendo –contestó con voz dura.

Aferrándose a su taza, Kaoru preguntó:

–¿Eso quiere decir que estoy dando alojamiento a un delincuente?

–¿A un delincuente? No.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio entre ellos antes de que Kaoru volviera a hablar.

–Entonces, ¿de qué o de quién estás huyendo?

Kenshin tragó saliva.

–¿Kenshin?

–De mi vida –admitió crudamente.

Y se levantó violentamente, sin importarle que la silla cayera tras él.

**Continuará………………….**

Gomen, gomen, quieren matarme, lo sé, pero es que el lemon se va a tardar un poquitín, ya que si lo apuro, algunas partes muy importantes se perderían y echarían a perder la historia, además la tensión sexual que existe entre ellos hace las cosas más interesantes ¿No creen?. Como consuelo les digo que una vez que comience el lemon, habrá muchos hasta el final, jajajajaja.

Gracias por los RR, me animan a seguir.

Mattaneeeee……….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Kaoru lo observó en silencio. Kenshin se estaba poniendo la chaqueta. Después de abrochársela con un movimiento rápido, metió los pies en las botas de cuero. Y todo ello sin decir una palabra.

–No pretendía meterme en tu vida –le dijo Kaoru, preguntándose cómo podría enmendar su error.

Evidentemente, aquel hombre era un solitario.

Había dicho que estaba huyendo de su vida. Kaoru no era ninguna experta en hombres que huían, pero estaba segura de que aquel tenía algo de lo que esconderse.

En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo. Lo que tenía que haber hecho era comportarse como una educada desconocida hasta que las carreteras estuvieran despejadas. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Kenshin?

Sin mirarla, Kenshin giró el picaporte, permitiendo que entrara una ráfaga de aire helado. En menos de una décima de segundo, había cerrado la puerta tras él, separándose definitivamente de Kaoru.

Kaoru se asomó entonces a la ventana. Kenshin luchaba contra los elementos, agarrado a una pala e intentando despejar el camino.

Incluso a esa distancia y a pesar de la chaqueta, Kaoru advertía su fuerza, aquella fortaleza que en un primer momento la había asustado pero que, lo había descubierto la noche anterior, podía transmitir también una inmensa ternura. La había animado a relajarse, y al final lo había conseguido. Y en cuanto Kaoru había olvidado sus temores, había utilizado su fuerza para protegerla, para defenderla del frío.

Kaoru acarició con aire ausente a Umi.

–Bueno, Umi, parece que lo he echado. A Himura-san no le gusta hablar de sí mismo.

La sonrisa de Umi no se inmutó.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru dejó el ángel en el mostrador y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, alegrándose de no tener un calentador eléctrico. Aunque se había jurado no hacerlo, no pudo evitar volverse hacia la ventana.

Y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. Incapaz de moverse, horrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo, observó a Kenshin.

Los acontecimientos parecían estar sucediéndose a cámara lenta. Asustado por la repentina aparición de Kenshin, Mokuba, el normalmente dócil caballo de Kaoru, había conseguido atravesar la puerta del establo y estaba relinchando, encabritado sobre sus patas traseras.

Kenshin alzaba las manos para protegerse la cabeza de los cascos del caballo.

De pronto, se resbaló sobre una capa de hielo y se tropezó. Su juramento pareció congelarse en el frío aire de la mañana.

Kaoru se acercó a la puerta trasera, sin acordarse siquiera de cerrar el grifo.

Se calzó unas botas y se ató con más fuerza el cinturón del yukata. Y enfrentándose a la fuerza del viento, abrió la puerta.

–¡Kenshin! –gritó.

Afortunadamente, Mokuba había decidido regresar al calor del establo. Pero Kenshin no contestaba. Peor aún, ni siquiera se movía.

Con el miedo corriendo por sus venas y los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Kaoru volvió a gritar:

–¡Kenshin! –pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la del aullido del viento y la de la puerta del establo chocando contra la pared exterior.

Kuso. Hacía más de un año que la puerta del establo estaba a punto de caerse. Si le ocurriera algo serio a Kenshin por culpa de su negligencia, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Deslizándose torpemente sobre la nieve, llegó a su lado. El sentimiento de culpa superó al miedo cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

–No te muevas –le dijo suavemente al verlo apoyar los codos en la nieve para intentar levantarse.

–Vuelve a casa –le ordenó Kenshin entre toses.

Ignorando su orden, la joven le apartó el pelo de la frente y le preguntó:

–¿Estás herido?

–Kaoru, apenas vas vestida. Te vas a pillar una pulmonía si no haces lo que…

–No voy a dejarte aquí, Kenshin. Tienes que venir conmigo.

Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente. Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a ceder, y cuanto antes lo comprendiera Kenshin, mejor.

–Que mujer tan cabezota –protestó Kenshin.

–¿Dónde te ha herido? –repitió Kaoru, mirándolo atentamente para asegurarse de que no era nada serio.

–Estoy estupendamente.

–Kenshin… –le advirtió Kaoru.

–En la cabeza.

Delicadamente, fue tocándole la cabeza con los dedos, hasta que se encontró con un buen chichón. Afortunadamente, no había heridas.

–Ayúdame… a levantarme.

Kaoru se debatía entre sus diferentes opciones. No estaba segura de que debiera moverse, pero definitivamente, no podía dejar que se congelara en el suelo. Así que al final, le tendió la mano.

Kenshin la aceptó.

Kaoru tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada al ver la herida que tenía en los nudillos. Probablemente se la había hecho al caerse.

–No me habías dicho que ese animal era un maniaco –le dijo.

–¿Mokuba? –le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse–. Normalmente es muy tranquilo.

–En cualquier caso se la tengo guardada. Puedes estar segura de que habrá un desempate.

Kaoru no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, debería haberte dicho que la puerta no estaba bien.

–Ha sido culpa mía. Ya lo había notado –respiró hondo–. Iba a arreglarla.

Kaoru estaba preocupada por su palidez. Tenía que meterlo en casa. Y rápido.

–Rodéame los hombros con el brazo –le pidió.

Kenshin hizo lo que le pedía, y mientras se dirigían hacia la casa, no pudo evitar que escapara algún gemido de sus labios. En cuanto llegaron al primer escalón, Kaoru lo instó a apoyarse con más fuerza en ella.

–Eres un ángel.

Aquel comentario hizo que Kaoru se detuviera momentáneamente. Ángel. Le gustaba como sonaba. Pero no quería dejarse engañar por ese tipo de halagos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, ayudó a Kenshin a sentarse en una silla de la cocina. Rápidamente, llenó una palangana de agua y buscó una toalla.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente y temblando tanto de miedo como de frío, regresó a su lado, esperando en silencio que Kenshin no necesitara más asistencia médica de la que ella podía proporcionarle.

Kenshin se desabrochó la chaqueta y Kaoru se arrodilló para quitarle las botas deseando mientras lo hacía no ser tan conciente de su presencia. Aquella cercanía despertaba en su interior sentimientos que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

–Así estoy mucho mejor –comentó Kenshin cuando le quitó la segunda bota.

–Ahora déjame mirarte la mano.

–Pero si no es nada.

–Entonces haz lo que te digo.

–Señora, no hay nada que me apetezca más.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Kaoru tragó saliva, la desvió y concentró su mirada en la toalla y en el agua. Después de mojar la primera, buscó su mano.

Al principio la sintió helada. Pero el frío no tardó en transformarse en calor.

Y aquel gesto no tenía nada médico, advirtió. Las enfermeras no debían tener ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia sus pacientes. Pero su respuesta era una respuesta eminentemente física, peor aún, peligrosamente sentimental.

Había confiado en Kenshin la noche anterior. Había desnudado su alma ante él. Quizá porque creía que no lo iba a volver a ver en su vida.

Pero quizá fuera por algo más.

Y a su vez Kenshin le había revelado, con abierta reluctancia, una parte de si mismo.

Negándose a seguir el curso de aquel pensamiento, limpió los nudillos de Kenshin con agua caliente.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó.

–¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

–Sí, pero en mi orgullo.

Kaoru sonrió ligeramente y elevó los ojos al cielo, dando las gracias. Se acercó después hacia el armario y sacó una pomada desinfectante. Lentamente se volvió de nuevo hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su manoherida para aplicarle suavemente la pomada.

–Gracias –repitió Kenshin.

Kaoru alzó la mirada hacia él.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Kaoru tragó saliva. Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y sus iris maravillosamente violetas se oscurecieron de una forma que cualquier mujer habría sido capaz de interpretar.

Kaoru sabía que debía tener cuidado.

Kenshin había dejado de ser su paciente. Ya no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

–¿Kaoru?

–¿Cómo tienes la cabeza? –preguntó, esperando romper la extraña magia del momento.

Pero la única respuesta de Kenshin fue tomarle las manos y empujarla suavemente hacia él, hasta sentarla en sus rodillas.

Y al estar allí, Kaoru deseó… Deseó no desearlo.

Kenshin la agarró por la barbilla y se inclinó hacia delante. Su rostro estaba a sólo unos centímetros del de Kaoru.

Y en ella, se rebeló de pronto el hambre de tantos años sin caricias, de tantos años de soledad y tristeza.

–Estás helada –le dijo Kenshin.

–Debe ser por culpa de la adrenalina.

–Estás helada –repitió Kenshin–, porque has salido a rescatarme.

Pero Kaoru ya no sentía frío; de hecho, el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El peligro la consumía.

–Aprecio ese gesto, Kaoru. Te aprecio –y rozó sus labios.

Kaoru contuvo la respiración y buscó sus labios, si no con palabras, sí con su cuerpo, pidiendo más. Mucho más.

Y los labios de Kenshin rozaron los suyos por segunda vez.

Pero no fue suficiente. Que el cielo la ayudara, suplicó Kaoru, pero ni siquiera un tercer encuentro fue suficiente.

Kenshin retrocedió un poco. E instintivamente, Kaoru se inclinó hacia él.

Kenshin esbozó entonces una enigmática sonrisa. Y Kaoru se la devolvió.

Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan increíblemente femenina. Y en cuanto Kenshin le soltó las manos, las posó delicadamente en su pecho, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón.

Al parecer Kenshin estaba tan afectado como ella. Y eso le gustaba.

–Kaoru –el nombre quedó flotando en el aire. Sonaba dulce, increíblemente dulce. Y cuando Kenshin volvió a susurrarlo, Kaoru sintió un agradable escalofrío.

Porque en la segunda ocasión, sonó mucho más duro, como si fuera fruto de la desesperación.

Kenshin también la deseaba.

Kaoru deslizó las manos por la tela azul de su camisa. El material era suave, pero bajo él se adivinaban unos fuertes músculos. Se imaginó la suavidad de su pecho y buscó después su espalda, hasta alcanzar la textura rica , espesa y tentadora de su nuca.

Kenshin la abrazó. Y Kaoru se sentía maravillosamente a salvo entre sus brazos, como se había sentido la noche anterior, protegida y mimada. Cerró lentamente los ojos y lo besó.

Kenshin introdujo la lengua entre sus labios. Y Kaoru los abrió, rindiéndose a su sabor. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, que no debería confiar, que debía tener cuidado con las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero rechazó aquellos incómodos pensamientos. Kenshin le estaba acariciando y ella no lo rechazó, al contrario, reaccionó uniendo su lengua a la suya. Kenshin entonces la apretó suavemente, estrechándola todavía más contra él.

Kaoru apreció entonces la intensidad de su deseo.

Y al advertirlo, la realidad irrumpió bruscamente en sus pensamientos.

Terminó el beso y tragó saliva. Kenshin la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio y se levantaba.

Kaoru jamás se había comportado de esa forma.

La soledad no debería importarle. Había estado sola durante años. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que rendirse al primer hombre con el que se encontraba, particularmente si aquel hombre era un solitario que estaba huyendo de su propia vida.

Además, aquél no era el tipo de hombre al que normalmente habría encontrado atractivo.

Temiendo lo que Kenshin pudiera pensar de ella, se frotó los labios, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kenshin se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Kuso.

Era un estúpido. Un auténtico estúpido.

¿Por qué la había besado? Debería haber dejado las manos quietas. Pero cuando estaba cerca de Kaoru, le resultaba imposible pensar con cordura.

Aun así, eso no justificaba el hecho de que hubiera abusado de su hospitalidad. Ni el que hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente.

Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer muy deseable. Pero menos de un mes atrás, había tenido a más de doce mujeres deseables rodeándolo en una fiesta. Y no había besado a ninguna de ellas.

¿Entonces qué le ocurría con Kaoru?

La lógica le decía que se fuera. Se marcharía caminando por la nieve.

Pero le bastó mirar hacia fuera para descartar su idea.

Estaba atrapado. Y tenía que encontrar valor para enfrentarse a aquella dolorosa situación. Le debía a Kaoru una explicación. Había sido muy rudo al salir tan precipitadamente de la casa, había recompensado su hospitalidad con hostilidad. Y Kaoru se merecía algo mejor.

Se merecía, al menos, sinceridad.

Rápidamente recogió todo lo que Kaoru había sacado para curarlo. Aquella mujer, pensó mientras lo hacía, cuidaba de todo el mundo.

Cuidaba de un viejo chucho, de un caballo, e, incluso de un hombre atrapado por culpa de la nieve.

Y cuidaba de su casa mientras esculpía sus ángeles.

Kenshin tomó el ángel que había en el mostrador. Umi. Así habia llamado Kaoru a aquel ángel de la guarda. Acarició su aureola y recordó a su abuela, aquella mujer que tanto había significado para él.

Ella también le había dado todo tipo de cuidados; había tenido mucha suerte al poder contar con ella.

Y Kaoru… Kaoru también tenía derecho a tener suerte en la vida.

Oyó pasos en el piso de arriba. ¿Estaría en su dormitorio? ¿En su estudio quizá?

Kenshin quería hablar con ella, pero a juzgar por la expresión con la que había salido corriendo de la cocina: labios apretados y ojos sombríos, no apreciaría una intrusión en su refugio.

El beso que habían compartido lo había estremecido. Y por la velocidad con la que Kaoru lo había abandonado, había tenido un efecto idéntico en ella.

Recordó la textura de su boca, sus pezones erguidos contra su pecho.

Encajaban perfectamente.

Como la navidad y el muérdago.

Su beso había sido tan natural como inevitable.

Y aunque probablemente debería hacerlo, no iba a disculparse.

La deseaba. La había tenido en sus brazos toda la noche, había sido una tortura. Y un inmenso placer.

Kenshin exhaló un suspiro.

Decidiendo darle algún tiempo a Kaoru mientras él pensaba en el próximo paso que iba a dar, se acercó al cuarto de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada fija en la chimenea, perdiéndose en las imágenes de Kaoru que aparecían en su mente. La recordó sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño. Mordiéndose el labio.

Excitada.

Aquella mujer despertaba en él sentimientos de posesividad que ninguna mujer le había inspirado.

Quería cuidarla, y no solo para reparar el favor que le había hecho ofreciéndole su casa. De hecho, había pasado gran parte de la mañana intentando satisfacer ese deseo.

Había intentado quitar la nieve del camino, había sacado toda la comida de la nevera, había comprobado el estado de los grifos, incluso había preparado el desayuno. No recordaba haberse comportado nunca de una manera tan… doméstica.

La experiencia debería haberle resultado extraña. Pero la verdad era que le había parecido algo completamente natural.

Se acercó a la chimenea, removió las brasas y echó un nuevo leño.

Como no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer para que Kaoru bajara de su habitación y no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin hacer nada, se calzó sus botas, se puso la chaqueta y se acercó al cobertizo.

La intensidad de la nevada parecía haber disminuido y las nubes estaban menos cargadas. Quizá saliera el sol al cabo de unas horas.

Miró hacia la casa y vio la silueta de Kaoru en la ventana. La vio alzar la mano, como si estuviera saludándolo. Pero cuando al cabo de unos minutos volvió a mirar, había desaparecido.

La puerta del cobertizo colgaba de las bisagras.

Había que empezar las cosas por el principio. En primer lugar, arreglaría la puerta y después ya se encargaría del caballo, que en ese momento estaba tranquilamente en el pesebre.

Se metió en el cobertizo con las herramientas que necesitaba para arreglar la puerta.

Cerca de una hora después el viento había cesado bruscamente, como si alguien hubiera dejado de soplar. La nieve dejó de caer y a través de las nubes, se filtró un diminuto rayo de sol.

Pero aquella mejoría del tiempo no elevaba el ánimo de Kenshin. Después de dejar a Mokuba bien cerrado en el establo, tras haber arreglado ya la puerta, tomó alguna de las herramientas y se dispuso a tallar una pieza de madera.

Se sentía bien trabajando manualmente. Pero cuando ya habían trazado el mapa de su futuro, su anhelo de crear y construir no podría ser ya nunca nada más que una simple afición.

Maldijo suavemente. Entonces se recordó a sí mismo que había planeado aquel viaje para exorcizar los demonios de su vida, se recordó que se encontraría bien en cuanto estuviera de vuelta en Tokio. Y miró de nuevo la pieza de madera que tenía frente a él.

Colocó un cincel contra la puerta y lo golpeó con el martillo.

Quizá aquel no fuera un gran regalo, pero serviría como regalo de navidad para el ángel que lo había rescatado del frío. El cielo sabía que aquella mujer había recibido muy pocos regalos a lo largo de su vida.

Y por lo menos estaba seguro de que al menos lo aceptaría… aunque no quisiera aceptar su beso.

**Continuará…………………….**

Konnichiwaaaaa!!!!!

Cómo están, gracias por los RR, la verdad me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado la historia. Disculpen por la demora, trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Kisu, kisu, kisu

Mattaneeee……


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Kuso, kuso, kuso.

Kaoru no podía concentrarse. No podía pensar. Kenshin Himura había entrado en su vida para ponerla completamente de cabeza.

Cruzó la habitación y se asomó a la ventana. Una vez más. Lo había hecho varias veces durante las últimas horas, a pesar de que se había ordenado no hacerlo.

Miró hacia el cobertizo por centésima vez durante aquella mañana. Las puertas dobles estaban cerradas, impidiéndole ver nada. Ni nadie.

Sin permitirle ver el objetivo específico de su mirada.

Kenshin.

Kaoru había observado cada uno de sus movimientos mientras reparaba la puerta, como una mujer hambrienta de sensualidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kenshin se había quitado la chaqueta y se había secado el sudor de la frente, a pesar del frío reinante.

Después había sacado un martillo del cobertizo y se había dirigido hacia un leño caído del corral.

Mokuba se había adelantado hacia él, haciendo que a Kaoru se le encogiera el corazón. Retorciéndose nerviosa las manos, se había preguntado si debería salir, pero Kenshin se había puesto inmediatamente alerta y había alzado las manos, intentando imponerse al caballo.

El animal había avanzado vacilante. Kenshin permanecía sin moverse mientras Mokuba alargaba la cabeza para hociquearle el bolsillo, en busca de algún regalo. Kenshin le había acariciado entonces el hocico y Kaoru había podido imaginarse, más que oír, el relinchar de aprobación de Mokuba.

En ese instante, Kaoru había comprendido que se encontraba frente a un serio problema.

Cualquier hombre que tratara a los animales de esa forma, especialmente a uno que había estado a punto de abrirle la cabeza, era…

Yuki-chan empujó en ese momento la puerta y se metió en la habitación haciendo que Kaoru olvidara sus recuerdos. El perro esperó a que su dueña lo acariciara y se acurrucó después frente al hogar. Kaoru añadió otro leño al fuego y, de espaldas a la ventana, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Normalmente, el calor del fuego era suficiente para caldear la habitación mientras trabajaba, pero aquel día nada parecía poder ahuyentar el frío. Tampoco parecían ayudarle demasiado el jersey y las medias de lana. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era el temporal de nieve el culpable de su frío. De hecho, estaba destemplada desde que había subido corriendo al piso de arriba, alejándose de Kenshin y de la cascada de emociones que en su interior se habían desatado desde que la había besado.

Le molestaba haber respondido tan desenfadadamente. Le fastidiaba saber que no había sido capaz de resistirse a la tentación. Una tentación que todavía no había desaparecido de su vida.

Sintiendo crecer la frustración en su interior, volvió a la mesa e intentó trabajar.

Las sonrosadas mejillas del ángel eran demasiado oscuras, no parecían reales. Y las cejas estaban demasiado juntas, como si el ángel tuviera el ceño fruncido.

¿Fruncido?

Aquellos ángeles nunca habían expresado los sentimientos personales de Kaoru. Al menos hasta ese momento. Kenshin no llevaba ni siquiera veinticuatro horas en su casa y ya había conseguido afectarla de tal manera que se veía obligada a desenterrar emociones que durante mucho tiempo había conseguido mantener enterradas.

Tenía que olvidarse de él. Así que se colocó los auriculares del estéreo, puso la música a todo volumen y se dispuso a preparar el traje del ángel. Iba a necesitar lazos cuando tuviera que completar otro ángel, pensó. Aunque no era probable que aquel día terminara su trabajo.

Una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Yuki-chan alzó la cabeza y la ladeó.

Kaoru bajó el volumen de la música y escuchó otra llamada.

–¿Kaoru?

El corazón le latía violentamente. Nadie había traspasado jamás el santuario de su estudio. No debería permitir que Kenshin lo invadiera.

–¡Espera un minuto!

El pomo de la puerta giró y un hombre imponente se apoderó de la habitación.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo Kenshin nada más entrar.

Kaoru se esforzó en adoptar una actitud de indiferencia. Pero la frivolidad no encajaba con ella.

Kenshin irradiaba tensión y pasión. Las entrañas de Kaoru comenzaban a derretirse. Instintivamente, su cuerpo ansiaba lo que su mente se negaba a reconocer.

–No pienso disculparme por haberte besado.

Kaoru sintió que desaparecía todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

–Porque no soy un hipócrita. De hecho, volvería a besarte una y otra vez.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos.

–Kenshin por favor.

Kenshin se acomodó con cierto nerviosismo los cabellos.

–Pero aun así te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento de esta mañana.

–No me debes nada –repuso la joven suavemente, repentinamente consciente de cómo estaba empequeñeciendo la habitación–. Estás invitado en mi casa hasta que la carretera se despeje. No tengo derecho a meterme en…

–Kuso, Kaoru, claro que tienes derecho –caminó hasta la ventana–. Y ése es el problema, soy más que un simple invitado.

–No, eso no es cierto –replicó inmediatamente ella sin saber muy bien si estaba intentando convencerlo a él o a sí misma. Y se obligó a decir una mentira–. Un beso no significa nada.

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella rápidamente.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y te dedicas a besar a todos los hombres con los que te encuentras?

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la rapidez con la que la conversación se le había ido de las manos.

–¿Y cuando los besas respondes siempre tan apasionadamente?

Hablaba en un tono suave, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosamente cortante. Kaoru se humedeció los labios.

–Creo que no, Kaoru. Y me gustaría que no hubiera mentiras entre nosotros.

Nosotros. ¿Había puesto un énfasis especial en aquella palabra o simplemente se lo había parecido a ella? Querría haber contestado que no había ningún "nosotros", pero no quería añadir otra marca a su lista de mentiras.

Porque sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, jamás se olvidaría de Kenshin. Y durante aquel breve instante en el tiempo, en el que la nieve impedía el paso al futuro, estaban juntos.

Y aunque no era una mujer proclive alas aventuras, no podía menos que desear poner un paréntesis a sus largos años de soledad.

–Antes he sido muy brusco –continuó diciendo Kenshin.

–Olvídalo –le dijo Kaoru tranquilamente–. Me lo merecía. Normalmente no me dedico a hurgar en la vida de nadie.

–No estabas hurgando en la vida de nadie. Simplemente has hecho una pregunta –replicó Kenshin sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo–. Normalmente no digo mentiras y escaparme corriendo sin contestar equivale a decir una mentira.

Su voz se había convertido en un íntimo suspiro. Kaoru advirtió el candor de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Kenshin estaba a punto de confiarle una parte importante de su vida.

–Tenías razón. Estaba huyendo. Llevo un mes en la carretera.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio mientras Kenshin se volvía de nuevo hacia la ventana.

–Mi padre es Hiko Himura.

–¿De Himura Enterprises? –preguntó la joven asombrada.

–El mismo –giró hacia ella–. ¿Has oído hablar de esa empresa?

–Mis padres son accionistas.

–Hiko pretende retirarse a fianles de año.

Lo había llamado Hiko, no lo trataba como si fuera su padre.

–Se supone que yo soy su heredero –continuó explicándole sin ningún entusiasmo.

–Y tú no tienes ninguna gana –añadió ella–. Antes has dicho que te dirigías a Tokio, a tu casa.

–¿A casa? –replicó con una mueca–. No creo que te haya dicho eso.

–El caso es que aceptarás el puesto aunque no tengas ganas de hacerlo, ¿no?

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos.

–Tengo que hacerlo, es responsabilidad mía.

–¿Y no puedes renunciar?

–No –contestó con voz glacial.

Kaoru lo miró, admirando su sentido de la responsabilidad y comprendiendo que había sido precisamente aquella cualidad la que le había convertido en el hombre que era… en aquel hombre en el que ella había decidido confiar sin ninguna razón aparente. Aun así, tener que renunciar a sus propios proyectos para asumir los de su padre debía ser muy duro.

–Lo siento.

–Es mi obligación –se encogió de hombros, pero a pesar de su control, Kaoru advirtió que le faltaba a sus palabras la pasión que habitualmente lo caracterizaba.

Y entonces, comprendió que aquel Kenshin que había invadido su vida no sería el mismo en Tokio. Y aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, aquel pensamiento la molestó.

Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque sabía que tenía ningún derecho, había comenzado a Kenshin como algo suyo.

Kenshin se apartó de la ventana.

–¿Entonces aceptas mis disculpas? –le preguntó.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos y reconociendo en ellos la magia a la que ya se había rendido anteriormente.

Kenshin le tendió la mano. Y Kaoru la aceptó, renunciando a considerar todas las recomendaciones de su sentido común. La aceptó y permitió que Kenshin se acercara a ella. Y cuando estaba cerca de él, se sentía increíblemente pequeña, pero en absoluto amenazada.

Las pocas horas que habían pasado separados habían sido casi tan terribles como la noche anterior, aquella noche que había pasado entre sus brazos, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él. Había dejado de alimentar determinados sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que hasta la llegada de Kenshin no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida en muchos aspectos.

Durante las primeras horas de la noche, el sueño la había evitado. Al final, su cuerpo se había rendido, pero su mente había permanecido despierta, elucubrando sobre lo que sería vivir con un hombre que la deseara, que la quisiera de verdad.

El beso que Kenshin le había dado aquella mañana le había permitido adivinar ese dulce futuro. Le había gustado, sí. Le había gustado mucho.

Y era consciente de que quería más.

–Eres una mujer especial, Kaoru. Antes te he dicho que me gustaría besarte otra vez, pero he cambiado de opinión –le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos. Kaoru lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido–. Lo que quiero es que me beses tú a mí.

Kenshin quería que lo besara. La vergüenza atravesó el tumulto de sentimientos que se había apoderado de Kaoru. Jamás había tomado la iniciativa con un hombre. No sabía cómo actuar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pestañeó nerviosa, sin atreverse a admitir la verdad.

–Yo…

–Tú tienes que tomar la iniciativa –le dijo Kenshin suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos–. Antes te he asustado, ¿verdad?

Kaoru lo negó con la cabeza, pero no podía revelar la verdad. Había sido su propia reacción la que la había asustado, no Kenshin. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios y advirtió en la mirada de Kenshin un sentimiento que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

Y percibiendo lo que Kaoru no se atrevía a explicar, Kenshin se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, pero no se apoderó de sus labios.

Y como si estuviera siendo arrastrada por una especie de sortilegio inexorable, Kaoru se acercó a él. La tensión aumentaba. Era consciente del calor de sus manos en sus mejillas, de la fuerza protectora que le transmitían.

Kenshin deslizó el dedo pulgar hasta su barbilla mientras hundía la otra mano en su pelo.

Y Kaoru se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Agotada por la excitación y por los nervios, aceptó la oferta de kenshin y tomó el control de la situación.

Permitió que sus labios rozaran ligeramente los de Kenshin. Fue una caricia mínima, poco más que un roce. Aun así, tuvo el poder de vencer todas sus reservas.

Lo hizo por segunda vez, alimentando sus deseos.

El aliento de Kenshin se mezcló con el suyo… un aliento ardiente y prometedor. Kenshin posó las manos en sus hombros, y entonces ella acarició su rostro, deleitándose en aquellas facciones perfectamente cinceladas.

Se inclinó hacia delante y buscó sus labios, sabiendo que aquella vez no iba a salir huyendo a ninguna parte.

Kenshin tensó las manos sobre sus hombros al tiempo que sus lenguas se encontraban.

Kaoru saboreó su boca mientras el deseo crecía alimentado por aquel beso apasionado. Escuchaba la respiración jadeante de Kenshin y no era capaz de pensar con cordura. Se arqueó hacia delante, dejando que sus senos rozaran su pecho.

Y Kenshin gimió.

Kaoru hundió los dedos en su pelo. Aquella danza, similar a la más íntima danza del amor, continuaba, llevándola al borde de la locura. El beso que habían compartido aquella mañana no había sido nada comparado con aquello.

Kenshin se retiró ligeramente y Kaoru sintió entonces la intensidad de su deseo contra su abdomen.

–Kaoru –susurró Kenshin.

Kaoru, obedeciendo a la advertencia que aquel susurro encerraba, pues Kenshin había sido el primero en advertir que estaban llegando a un punto en el que les resultaría casi imposible dar marcha atrás, se separó de él y retrocedió, pasándose nerviosa las manos por el pelo.

Kenshin se apartó de ella y se acercó a la ventana.

–Lo siento –susurró Kaoru–. No pretendía… llegar tan lejos.

–No te disculpes, maldición –replicó Kenshin con una dureza inusitada.

Habían llegado mucho más lejos de lo que Kaoru pretendía. Habían llegado a un momento que ella jamás había encontrado cómodo en la relación con su marido. Había filtreado con el peligro e, increíblemente, estaba deseando hundirse de lleno en él.

Aquello no era propio de ella. Enishi jamás había conseguido despertar ese tipo de anhelo durante el tiempo que había estado casada con él.

Kaoru intentó buscar algo a lo que agarrarse, algo que la ayudara en aquel momento en el que no sabía cómo actuar. El corazón le latía violentamente y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Tenía que encontrar algo que decir para distraerse y no terminar suplicándole a Kenshin que volviera a abrazarla.

Se sentó en la silla, acurrucada sobre sus piernas. Pero poner distancia entre ellos no servía para nada cuando todo el oxígeno de la habitación parecía haber sido sustituido por alguna extraña energía erótica.

–Gracias por la ayuda que me has prestado en la casa –dijo al fin.

Kenshin acarició a Yuki-chan con aire ausente y alzó después la mirada hacia ella.

–No tienes por qué dármelas.

–¿Cómo que no? Has arreglado un montón de cosas que tenía pendientes desde la primavera pasada.

–Considéralo como un pago por tu hospitalidad.

–Ni necesito ni quiero que me la pagues –replicó.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros como si estuviera dando el tema por terminado. Sabía que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo Kaoru era intentar iniciar una conversación intrascendente.

–Presumo que éste es tu estudio…

–Y tú eres mi primer invitado.

–¿He traspasado el umbral prohibido?

–Ajá –contestó Kaoru tranquilamente.

–En ese caso, debería sentirme un privilegiado.

–No lo eres, nadie te ha invitado.

Kenshin asintió en silencio.

–No pretendía ofenderte.

–No me has ofendido –contestó él y se dirigió hacia una estantería que cubría toda una pared.

Kaoru tragó saliva. El corazón continuaba latiéndole frenéticamente, y aquella vez por culpa de la sensación de vulnerabilidad provocada por la presencia de Kenshin en aquel lugar que no sólo era su estudio privado. Allí estaba todo su trabajo. Sólo los mejores ángeles pasaban la fase de selección para sacarlos en venta. Pero allí estaban todos sus esfuerzos, adornando las estanterías: desde aquellos ángeles de los que más orgullosa se sentía hasta los que había dejado a un lado porque no eran capaces de reflejar en su rostro ninguna emoción verdadera.

–¿Los has hecho todos tú? –le preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo.

–Son muy buenos.

Kaoru sintió un delicioso calor en su interior. Su trabajo era muy personal, en él reflejaba lo más íntimo de sí. Aprobar sus ángeles era sprobarla a ella como persona, algo con lo que pocas veces había podido contar.

–No hay dos iguales –continuó comentando Kenshin.

–Esa es la parte que más me gusta –Kaoru se levantó y luchando contra la vocecilla interior que le gritaba que se alejara, fue hacia él. Kenshin había escogido su tema favorito. El entusiasmo bullía en su interior, ahogando cualquier advertencia de peligro. Tomó dos ángeles de la estantería y los colocó en la palma de su mano. Aunque tenían el mismo diseño, había entre ellos sutiles diferencias–. Cada uno de ellos tiene su propia personalidad.

–Uno es un chico y otro es una chica.

–¡Kenshin!

–Uno tiene un lazo rosa y otro un lazo azul –comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa y se los tendió para que los colocara de nuevo en las estanterías–. Ayer me comentaste que no habías podido vender muchos por culpa de la tormenta.

–Normalmente vendo muchos a última hora, justo antes de navidad, pero este año… –su entusiasmo se desvaneció.

–Te compraré cincuenta.

–¿Cincuenta? –repuso boquiabierta.

–Tengo muchos regalos que hacer…

–No son baratos –contestó Kaoru, intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

–No esperaba que lo fueran.

–Kenshin, no tienes… sólo porque hayamos…

–No –respondió Kenshin a la pregunta que Kaoru no había sido capaz de formular y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo–. Te los quiero comprar porque me gustan, porque creo que son un regalo estupendo.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos una pasión tan grave que comenzó a encontrar dificultades para respirar.

–Y porque siempre me recordarán a una mujer especial. Y a unos días muy especiales.

–Aun así no necesitas cincuenta.

–Sí, los necesito.

Kaoru sentía un agradable placer extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, reavivando la pasión que hacía sólo unos minutos la envolvía. Quería más, sentía un deseo desesperado de estar entre sus brazos, de tenerlo cerca de ella, de respirar la esencia de su sinceridad y su fe.

–Y me gustaría encargarte algunas docenas más. Mi hermana tiene una tienda de regalos en Tokio. Siempre están buscando nuevos productos. Estos ángeles serán un éxito. Antes de que puedas darte cuenta tendrás docenas de encargos.

–Yo… –tomó aire–, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

La mirada de Kenshin se oscureció. También parecía haberse alterado su respiración. Y Kaoru se estremeció al comprender que a él ya se le había ocurrido una forma de que lo hiciera.

**Continuará……………………**

Bueno minna, espero que les haya gustado, me apuré en subir este capítulo porque tengo que viajar, mi hermanita regalona se casa y no me perdería por nada del mundo un acontecimiento tan importante para ella. Así que no voy a poder hacer nada por lo menos por cuatro días, en el hotel no hay Internet T-T , gomen.

Les cuento también que me enteré hace poco que estoy embarazada… sí… otra vez… sería el cuarto… que cosas ¿no? Espero que esta vez sea una niña, no soportaría otro otoko más, ¡SON TERRIBLES! Pero si no, bueno, qué se le va a hacer, lo que importa es que es otro bebé ¡y me encantan los bebés!

Nos vemos a la vuelta de mi viaje, disfruten el capi, y, gracias por los RR.

Mattaneeeeee…………………


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete 

–Se me había olvidado que todavía tenía una botella de vino en el refrigerador.

–La encontré cuando fui a llevar las cosas de la nevera al cobertizo esta mañana.

Kaoru se sentó a la mesa mientras Kenshin rebuscaba en un cajón lleno de cachivaches un sacacorchos con el que abrir la botella.

–Necesitaremos velas, si no, no vamos a poder ver lo que he cocinado –Kaoru arrugó la nariz–. Aunque no sé si no sería mejor...

–Por allí –dijo Kenshin, señalando un cajón.

–¿En ese cajón hay¿De verdad? –preguntó Kaoru extrañada.

Aquella mujer necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara. Por décima vez en el día, Kenshin se descubrió intentando apartar aquella incómoda idea de su cabeza. Sí, quizá necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, pero él no pretendía ocupar aquel puesto.

En cuanto la tormenta terminara y las carreteras volvieran a ser transitables se marcharía. Estaría con su familia durante la noche de navidad y aquel breve interludio con Kaoru se convertiría en un simple recuerdo.

Claro que sí. Y a su Harley le saldrían alas.

Con un fuerte tirón sacó el corcho de la botella.

Kaoru Kamiya había conseguido atraparlo por completo. Y en un tiempo récord. Había penetrado todas y cada una de sus defensas.

En ese momento estaba abriendo un armario y buscando en la estantería de arriba, dejando al descubierto la longitud de sus piernas.

–Están aquí –dijo Kenshin, colocándose tras ella. Rozó a Kaoru con los muslos y su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente.

Estar cerca de ella se convertía en una tarea más ardua a medida que iban pasando las horas. Le costaba inmensamente mantener las manos quietas. Quería abrazarla y besarla como se debía. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Pronto se iría. Y la dejaría tras él.

La idea de dejar a Kaoru completamente sola le removía las entrañas. Aquella mujer estaba hecha para tener pareja. Estaba hecha para un hombre, hecha para...

Interrumpió bruscamente el inquietante curso de sus pensamientos y tomó dos copas, desesperado por alejarse de ella.

Kaoru, a su vez, tragó saliva. Incluso con aquella tenue luz se advertía el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Contuvo la respiración y Kenshin pudo adivinar que también ella había reaccionado a su contacto.

Kenshin se volvió, se acercó al fregadero para enjuagar las copas y las llenó de vino con la esperanza de que fuera cierto aquello de que el alcohol adormecía los sentidos.

Al ofrecerle una copa a Kaoru, sus manos se rozaron y Kenshin recordó el suave tacto de sus dedos en su rostro... ¿Qué tendría aquella mujer, se preguntaba, que la hacía tan especial? Había conocido a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, y con algunas de ellas había llegado a mantener relaciones bastante largas. Como con Tomoe... pero ni siquiera ella, la primera mujer que le había hecho plantearse seriamente la posibilidad del matrimonio, lo había afectado de forma tan poderosa.

Jamás se había pasado una noche en vela abrazado a Tomoe y preguntándose cómo podría arreglárselas sin él. Y la noche anterior, con Kaoru no había sido capaz de pegar ojo.

Algo que le preocupaba seriamente.

–Buen vino –comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin dio un sorbo a su copa. Encontró la bebida ligeramente dulce, pero era mejor que nada. Y cualquier cosa que tuviera un efecto ligeramente entumecedor era bienvenida.

Kaoru llevó las velas a la mesa. Kenshin escuchó el sonido del roce del fósforo y un siseo mientras la llama se encendía.

Mientras él había estado haciendo algunas reparaciones en el cobertizo, Kaoru había cocido unos espaguetis y había calentado un bote de salsa de tomate para acompañarlos.

–La cena está servida –dijo riéndose de si misma por sus escasas cualidades culinarias–. No es nada especial, pero por lo menos no pasaremos hambre.

Kenshin se sentó a la mesa, se sirvió una buena cantidad de pasta y la aliñó con la salsa de tomate.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kaoru mientras se llevaba el tenedor lleno de pasta a la boca–. Estás muy callado.

–Estoy bien, sí –mintió Kenshin, dándose cuenta de que pocas veces se había encontrado peor. Se sentía como si estuviera frente a un escaparate, separado por un grueso cristal de aquello que más deseaba en el mundo.

Era consciente de que no iba a poder alejarse de la vida de Kaoru como si aquel encuentro nunca hubiera existido. Y quería dejarle a ella algo digno de recordar, algo que no le permitiera olvidarlo.

Después de cenar, Kaoru calentó agua para preparar un chocolate y un té.

Mientras ella se acercaba ala cocina, Kenshin estuvo pensando en la mejor forma de hacer inolvidable aquel encuentro.

–¿Kaoru¿Tienes algo planeado para el postre? –le preguntó.

Kaoru se volvió hacia él y se apoyó descansadamente en el mostrador mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

–Creo que tengo un preparado para hacer un pastel de queso. Solo hay que mezclar unos polvos con la leche. Pero no sé si la leche ya se habrá estropeado...

–¿Kaoru?

–¿Hmm?

–¿Sabes hacer algo más aparte de pan?

–Pues sí –el agua ya estaba hirviendo y apagó la cafetera–. Té.

Kenshin sonrió.

–Espero que cuando te lo diga continúes respetándome, pero tengo que hacerte una terrible confesión –siseó entonces Kaoru.

Kenshin inclinó la cabeza, prestando gran atención.

–Esta noche voy a hablarte sobre las limitaciones de mis talentos culinarios. Bueno, de eso y del guiso que te ofrecí ayer por la noche. Por supuesto, el guiso realmente no cuenta, porque ya venía prácticamente preparado. Sólo tuve que añadirle algunas verduras congeladas.

Definitivamente, aquella mujer necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de ella, recordó Kenshin, ignorando estoicamente a la vocecilla interior que insistía en que él podía ser la persona indicada.

–Espera –continuó diciendo Kaoru–, también sé hacer tortitas. Son una de mis debilidades. Me encantan rellenas de sirope y cubiertas de azúcar.

–Mmm, solo de oírtelo decir ya estoy engordando.

–Y hablar de ellas no es nada comparado con comérselas. Por eso sólo me permito comerlas los domingos.

–¿Y sabes hacer galletas?

–¿Galletas?

–Sí, ya sabes, esa cosa que se toma con leche –se interrumpió un momento, midiendo el impacto que podía tener su frase y añadió–, y que se comen cuando va a llegar Santa Claus.

La expresión de Kaoru se ensombreció.

–No me digas que nunca has comido las típicas galletas de navidad.

–Lo hice –Kaoru pestañeó con fuerza–. Una vez.

Kenshin hizo una mueca. Kaoru cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Kenshin no tenía ninguna intención de que revelara el motivo de su dolor, pero pretendía que los recuerdos que podía dejar en aquella casa borraran la amargura de otras navidades.

–Mi abuela nos las solía hacer todos los años –le explicó–. No creo que sea difícil averiguar la receta.

Ignorándolo por completo, Kaoru recogió su plato y lo llevó al fregadero.

Kenshin tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, considerando sus opciones. En cuanto tomó una decisión, dio un golpe con los nudillos en la mesa y se levantó. Con voluntad de hierro, apartó de su mente sus más desobedientes pensamientos que lo invitaban a abrazarla sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Sabía que siempre conseguía controlar sus emociones, y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción.

–Si quieres lavar tú los platos –le dijo–, yo iré al cobertizo a buscar mantequilla y huevos. Quizá podamos hacer algunas galletas con formas navideñas. Algo festivo para celebrar estas fiestas.

Kaoru se giró, frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los puños.

–Déjalo ya.

–¿Qué deje qué?

–Deja de hablar ya de la navidad, por favor.

La camaradería que había entre ellos había desaparecido, abriendo paso al dolor. Kenshin intentó acercarse un poco más a ella y Kaoru alzó las manos, como si quisiera protegerse.

–Kaoru...

–¡Maldita sea, Kenshin! No quiero saber nada de la navidad, nunca he tenido nada que ver con ella y jamás va a importarme –lo miró a los ojos y añadió–: y tú también deberías empezar a superar estas cosas de una vez.

–Eres tú la que tienes que superar tus fantasmas, Kaoru. Ya eres una adulta, deberías intentar crecer.

Bajo la tenue luz de las velas, observó palidecer a Kaoru. El color desapareció de su rostro dejando en su lugar un triste velo de vulnerabilidad.

–Maldito seas –susurró.

Kenshin se tensó al oírla, temiendo haber llegado demasiado lejos. Pero sabía que aquella era la única manera de ayudarla a olvidar el pasado.

A Kaoru le temblaban los labios y cuando comenzó a hablar, Kenshin temió que fuera a empezar a llorar.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo –le reprochó Kaoru.

–Las navidades son una época para amar y compartir –insistió él–. El hecho de que hayas tenido unos padres tan egoístas no significa que estas fechas no existen.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que sentir o cómo debo actuar? –tomó aire y continuó con furia–. No sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que pienso y mucho menos lo que siento. Y, desde luego, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme celebrar unas fechas que no significan nada para mí.

–La navidad es una oportunidad para sacar lo mejor que hay en nosotros.

–¿De verdad, Kenshin¿Entonces por qué mi marido me envió los papeles del divorcio el mismo día de navidad?

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

Un silencio ensordecedor.

Kenshin oía el bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos. Así que había un ex–marido. Un tipo capaz de enviarle la propuesta de divorcio el día de navidad.

Digirió aquella información como buenamente pudo y se descubrió odiando a aquel hombre que había sido capaz de herir de tal manera a una mujer que necesitaba tanto mimo.

–Maldita sea –suspiró–. Lo siento, Kaoru.

–Quizá en estas fechas algunas personas saquen al exterior lo mejor de sí mismas, pero la verdad es que yo nunca he tenido esa experiencia –alzó la mirada hacia él, presentándole todo su dolor–. Enishi y yo nos casamos en junio. Mis padres insistieron en correr con todos los gastos, aunque sabían que estaba cometiendo un error al casarme tan joven. Tenían que guardar las apariencias. Y tuve una boda de cuento de hadas, un vestido fabuloso, una diadema de diamantes... –sacudió la cabeza y continuó con voz ronca–. Mis padres invitaron a todos sus conocidos y organizaron una ceremonia en la que no faltó un solo detalle y un banquete que costó más que todo el dinero que gané yo el año pasado.

–En realidad la relación ya había empezado a fallar, pero yo todavía creía en ella e hice las promesas matrimoniales completamente en serio. Además, quería, necesitaba, demostrarles a mis padres que estaban equivocados.

Se alejó ligeramente de Kenshin y se abrazó a sí misma. El dolor se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones.

–Y no sólo eso. Quería además poder disfrutar algún día de una verdadera navidad.

–Tu primera navidad –añadió Kenshin.

–Aquel año, estaba envolviendo el regalo de Enishi cuando recibí los papeles del divorcio.

–Que hijo de...

–Enishi –miró a Kenshin, sin pretender en ningún momento ocultar el tormento que había experimentado–, estaba pasando aquel día con su amante, una joven a la que había dejado embarazada.

Kenshin se pasó las manos por el pelo con expresión confundida.

–Así que, por favor, deja de decirme perogrulladas sin sentido sobre el veinticinco de diciembre. No hay nada especial en esa fecha, no hay nada que haga que la gente sea mejor o diferente. Es un día como otro cualquiera.

–Eso no es cierto –la desafió Kenshin–. No es un día como los demás.

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo con voz emocionada:

–¿Qué quieres de mí¿Pretendes que te sirva mi corazón en bandeja de plata? Estupendo, ya lo tienes. Te he entregado todos mis recuerdos navideños; cada uno de ellos es un duro golpe para mi corazón. Y cada vez que intento distanciarme de ellos y examinarlos con la visión de una adulta, todavía me descubro con ganas de llorar.

Tras una breve pausa continuó diciendo:

–Todos los años me encuentro con los árboles de navidad, las guirnaldas, las luces... Y ninguna de esas cosas me trae un solo recuerdo agradable. No hay regalos para mí, y tampoco tengo una familia con la que reunirme. Y los villancicos que emiten por la radio sólo me sirven para entristecerme. Sólo uno de ellos se me ha quedado grabado, y se repite en mi mente una y otra vez: Noche silenciosa.

–A mí me encanta ese villancico –comentó Kenshin.

–Pues es el que mejor simboliza mi vida. Todas y cada una de mis navidades han sido una noche silenciosa –se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

Y, al intentar ayudarla, se dijo Kenshin, lo único que había conseguido era empeorar la situación.

Kaoru alzó entonces la cabeza y le lanzó a su invitado un dardo mortal.

–Pero por lo menos yo soy capaz de enfrentarme a mis miedos, no necesito huir de ellos.

–¿De verdad, Kaoru? –le preguntó Kenshin con voz sedosa–. ¿Entonces por qué te escondes?

Kaoru palideció todavía más y Kenshin casi se arrepiente de haberle hecho aquella pregunta. Pero era demasiado fácil lanzar dardos envenenados, y no tan fácil el esquivarlos. Así que, sin ceder a la compasión, continuó preguntando:

–¿Realmente crees que tu actitud es muy diferente a la mía?

Kaoru pestañeó furiosa. ¿Qué derecho tenía aquel entrometido a intentar cambiar su vida? Los recuerdos no eran algo de lo que nadie pudiera deshacerse voluntariamente.

–Tienes razón –admitió suavemente–. Lo siento.

–Reconozco que me lo merecía.

–No –sacudió la cabeza–. No te lo merecías.

Se acercó a él, alzó lentamente la mano y deslizó los dedos por su barbilla. Kenshin se estremeció, conmovido por la intimidad de aquella caricia, le tomó la mano y se la apartó.

–No sé a qué se debe todo esto –dijo Kaoru–. No sé qué es lo que me hace comportarme así. Normalmente soy una persona mucho más comedida.

Kenshin la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

–Normalmente –continuó explicando Kaoru, como si necesitara que la creyera–, no soy tan brusca.

–Normalmente.

–Sí, normalmente –repitió Kaoru. Asomó a sus labios la sombra de una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente desapareció–. Pero cuando estoy cerca de ti –se le quebró la voz cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

La luz de las velas jugaba con la seda de su pelo. Y lo que más deseaba Kenshin en el mundo era hundir las manos en aquellas sedosas hebras y estrechar a Kaoru contra él.

–Cuando estoy cerca de ti –continuó diciendo Kaoru–, me resulta imposible pensar.

Aquella admisión podía llegar a ser el principio de algo, pensó Kenshin esperanzado.

–Me haces reaccionar, me haces sentir cosas que no debería –continuó diciendo Kaoru.

Kenshin la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo alzar ligeramente la cabeza.

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que son cosas que no deberías sentir?

–Yo –pestañeó–, el sentido común.

–¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Kaoru?

–Kenshin... –contestó ella al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio. Kaoru también.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes? –preguntó él nuevamente, deseando destrozar el muro que Kaoru estaba intentando levantar entre ellos.

–Pasión –confesó.

Aquella repentina admisión dejó a Kenshin sin aliento. De hecho, cuando Kaoru continuó hablando tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para pensar con claridad.

–Es algo que... que parece escapar completamente a mi control.

–Y no te gusta sentir que no lo controlas.

–No, no me gusta –se separó de él, tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo.

Kenshin invocó a la paciencia que había cultivado durante años. Kaoru estaba intentando escapar, lo que significaba que él le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Diablos, y ella también le importaba... mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Kaoru dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa y Kenshin esperó, preguntándose si la joven estaría demorándose intencionadamente. Pero él se negaba a romper el silencio.

–La pasión es una cosa muy extraña –Kaoru se sentó y acarició su copa–. Yo sentía una pasión incontrolable por Enishi –continuó con voz dura–, se encendió muy rápidamente.

Kenshin se resistía a acercarse a ella, Kaoru parecía necesitar distancia y, por difícil que le resultara, estaba dispuesto a brindársela.

–Pero también se apagó mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

–Kaoru... –comenzó a decir, pero no terminó la frase. No se imaginaba siquiera de qué manera podría ayudarla.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –continuó bebiendo.

Kenshin la miraba atentamente, advirtiendo todos los cambios que se producían en ella.

–El matrimonio y el divorcio me hicieron más fuerte. No sé si habría comenzado a hacer ángeles, ni si me habría comprado alguna vez esta casa si Enishi no me hubiera dejado.

Kenshin se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus labios.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu corazón?

–No lo sé, Kenshin. No creo que tenga miedo al amor, pero...

–¿Pero? –la instó él cuando Kaoru se interrumpió.

La joven alzó la mirada y dijo:

–Pero no confío en él. Mis padres tuvieron amor y pasión suficiente para todos, excepto para su única hija. Y Enishi se apasionaba por cualquier cosa que llevara puesta una falda.

–No todos los hombres son iguales.

–¿No?

–No. Algunos se toman sus compromisos en serio.

–¿Cómo tú?

–Sí –pensó en el futuro que tenía ante él, y en las pocas ganas de emprender aquel camino. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo por mucho que le costara–. Como yo.

Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia el ángel que descansaba en el mostrador como si estuviera buscando inspiración en aquella pieza de barro. Después, se reunió con Kaoru en la mesa y tomó un largo sorbo de vino.

–Kaoru, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban con tanta fuerza que parecían estar saliendo chispas de sus ojos. Kami-sama, Kenshin adoraba aquellos cambios de expresión, aquella capacidad de reflejar toda su alma en la mirada a pesar de sus esfuerzos por actuar de forma fría y mesurada.

–Quiero ofrecerte nuevos recuerdos –le dijo, le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa–. Estamos obligados a pasar juntos algún tiempo, y me gustaría que lo aprovecháramos de la mejor manera. Podemos crear nuevos recuerdos, de modo que cuando dentro de unos años pienses en la navidad, puedas sonreír.

–Kenshin, los recuerdos no se pueden forzar deliberadamente.

Se reclinó en la silla, como si estuviera intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

–¿De verdad, Kaoru?

Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, revelando la suave piel de su cuello. Y Kenshin deseó acariciarla, deslizar el dedo por su piel y enseñarle lo que era la verdadera pasión. Al mirarla, deseaba hacerle olvidar su pasado y brindarle un momento de felicidad en el que pudiera refugiarse en el futuro.

–Una oportunidad, Kaoru, eso es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Si no puedes hacerlo por mí, al menos hazlo por ti.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Kenshin temió haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

Pero unos segundos después, la joven preguntó:

–¿Quieres que hagamos galletas?

Kenshin advirtió la vacilación de su voz, y leyó en sus ojos lo cerca que estaba ya de claudicar. Y se dijo a sí mismo que debía de andar con tanto cuidado como si estuviera a punto de firmar un contrato multimillonario.

Inmediatamente se regañó por aquella comparación. Kaoru valía mucho más que cualquiera de los contratos que había firmado o iba a firmar a lo largo de su vida.

–Galletas de invierno.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Y una oleada de deseo para la que no estaba en absoluto preparado, golpeó con fuerza a Kenshin. Al parecer, el alcohol no había servido para adormecer ni uno solo de sus sentidos.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru alzó la mirada hacia él.

–Ven aquí.

Kenshin se levantó. Y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos recordó la angustia de sus palabras, el dolor de su voz. Había descubierto su dolor, y sabía cual era el siguiente paso. Tenía que conseguir que diera rienda suelta a su pasión.

**Continuará...**

Hola, cómo están, gomen, gomen por la tardanza, me tardé un poco porque tuve que conseguirme una compu portátil para poder actualizar, ya que con esto del embarazo, estoy con muchas nauseas y malestares múltiples que me hacen permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en mi camita, es algo normal en mis embarazos, son horribles, wacala, no puedo comer casi nada. Pero en fin, me costó un poco conseguirlo, pero al final mi lindo esposo me trajo uno de su oficina y ahora espero actualizar más seguido.

Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora si puedo asegurarles que en el siguiente capi viene el lemon, así que espérenlo.

Gracias por sus RR, les agradezco mucho sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, son todos muy dulces.

Besos para todos.

Mattaneeeeeeeeeeeee...


	8. Chapter 8

  
Capítulo Ocho 

La frontera que separaba el sentido común del deseo se desdibujaba.

Con piernas temblorosas, Kaoru se dirigió hacia él. El corazón le latía violentamente mientras observaba los brillantes ojos de Kenshin. Le había abierto su corazón, y aunque dudaba de que su verdadera intención fuera alejar el dolor y sustituirlo por algo mejor, se sentía incapaz de resistirse.

Después de todo, ya había sido suficientemente herida. Kenshin no podía causarle más dolor del que ya había soportado.

Los ojos de Kenshin parecían relampaguear, ilusión provocada por la luz de las velas. Kaoru conocía sus intenciones, sabía que Kenshin no podría cumplir su promesa, pero aun así se rindió inevitablemente a la pasión.

Sus labios se encontraron. Kaoru inhaló su esencia, el olor a sudor provocado por el trabajo, el rastro que había dejado en su piel el frío aire de la montaña. Aquel beso encerraba una promesa, una promesa que se convirtió en la llave para abrir un rincón del corazón de Kaoru que ella había mantenido cerrado durante años.

Pero con Kenshin...

Su lengua bailaba entre la suya una danza lenta y excitante. Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante, permitiendo que Kenshin soportara su peso, y hundió una mano en su pelo, como si quisiera que sus bocas no se separaran nunca.

Kenshin presionó su pelvis contra ella en el más sensual de los asaltos y profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba su espalda y la estrechaba contra él.

Kaoru, invadida por un delicioso calor y sintiendo sus pezones erguidos por el placer, cerró los ojos entregándose al placer de aquel beso, dejando que el deseo lo inundara todo.

Lo sentía, sentía su dureza contra la suavidad de su vientre. Sentía su propia respuesta, dócil y al mismo tiempo exigente. Sabía que había perdido el control, lo que no tenía forma de detenerse, y que ni siquiera pretendía hacerlo.

–Kaoru... –musitó Kenshin en el más sensual de los susurros–. Kaoru... –repitió.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, pestañeó un par de veces y descubrió la mirada de Kenshin fija en su rostro.

–Dime que me detenga, Kaoru –le suplicó.

Kaoru debería haber sopesado su ofrecimiento, haber detenido aquella locura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero el deseo era ya superior a sus fuerzas. Y aunque sabía que jamás podría olvidar las heridas que anteriormente le habían inflingido, pensaba que al menos Kenshin podía darle algo que recordar durante los tristes y duros meses de invierno.

Quizá, sólo quizá, las noches no le parecieran tan largas después de aquello. Ni los días tan vacíos.

–No puedo decirte que te detengas, Kenshin –reunió todo el valor que tenía para confesar–: Porque no quiero que lo hagas.

Un intenso deseo oscureció la mirada de Kenshin. Con un solo movimiento, la levantó en brazos y la condujo hacia el cuarto de estar.

Kaoru se acurrucaba contra su pecho, escuchando los reconfortantes latidos de su corazón. A su lado se sentía a salvo. Segura. Deseada. Especial.

Kenshin la dejó delicadamente en el sofá y añadió un par de leños al fuego.

–¿Quieres que encienda unas velas o nos basta con el fuego? –le preguntó a Kaoru.

La joven intentó combatir los nervios que inesperadamente se habían apoderado de ella.

–Con la luz del fuego bastará.

Kenshin tomó el montón de sábanas y mantas que habían dejado aquella mañana en la mesa y Kaoru se levantó dispuesta a ayudarlo.

–Vamos a acercarlas al fuego –dijo Kenshin–, no quiero que pases frío.

Al imaginarse desnuda ante él, Kaoru sintió un escalofrío. Pero obligándose a no perder el valor, lo ayudó a extender las sábanas sobre el futon.

Consciente de que Kenshin la estaba observando, alzó la mirada y soltó bruscamente la sábana. Porque en el rostro de Kenshin no descubrió la sonrisa que estaba esperando. Sino que sus facciones encerraban una ternura que amenazaba con desarmarla por completo.

–No te pongas nerviosa –le dijo Kenshin, y le tendió la mano.

Kaoru intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

–Es fácil decirlo...

–Iremos tan lentamente como quieras.

Mientras lo decía, le sostenía la mano, como si temiera que pudiera escaparse. Pero no lo haría. A pesar de lo asustada que estaba, Kaoru quería estar con él.

–Tenemos toda la noche –añadió Kenshin y con la mano libre le retiró suavemente el pelo de la frente y acarició con el pulgar el arco de sus cejas.

Kaoru entreabrió lentamente los labios y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Kenshin deslizó la mano hasta sus labios y Kaoru, siguiendo un impulso casi involuntario, sacó tímidamente la lengua. Kenshin posó allí su dedo índice y ella cerró delicadamente la boca.

Kenshin contuvo la respiración y Kaoru comprendió con deleite que tenía la misma capacidad para afectarlo que él para influir en ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le acarició el dedo con la lengua y lo succionó más profundamente en su boca.

Kenshin arqueó sorprendido las cejas y cuando Kaoru lo soltó continuó su lenta exploración. La tomó por la barbilla y al sentir la suave piel de su mentón bajo los dedos se estremeció ligeramente. En el interior de Kaoru comenzó a desatarse una sensación parecida al inicio de un incendio. Poco a poco iba siendo consciente de su propia sensualidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kenshin seguía su propio recorrido. Sabía perfectamente dónde podía conducirlos aquello, pero saboreaba cada segundo mientras Kenshin hacía renacer cada una de sus células.

–Casi desde que te vi estoy deseando hacer esto –susurró Kenshin acariciándole el cuello.

Kaoru también había soñado con ello.

Y cuando los labios de Kenshin sustituyeron a sus dedos, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de placer. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron vertiginosamente de velocidad, siguiendo un ritmo profundamente erótico y en el momento en el que sintió la punta de la lengua de Kenshin contra su piel, comenzaron a flaquearle las piernas.

Pero como siempre, allí estaba él para protegerla y rápidamente ambos estuvieron de rodillas en la alfombra.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento para quitarle el jersey. Y a pesar de todos sus temores, la joven no sintió ningún pudor. ¿Cómo iba a sentirlo cuando la estaba mirando como algo precioso? Y aunque ya era suficientemente adulta como para comprender la diferencia entre la vida real y el mundo de los sueños, no pudo menos que pensar que aquél sí era el cuento de hadas que siempre se había imaginado.

Sus senos llenos y henchidos palpitaron cuando Kenshin posó en ellos su mirada. En aquella ocasión, él colocó las manos sobra sus costillas y alzó los pulgares para acariciarle los pezones ocultos por el sujetador.

Kaoru gimió anhelante.

Y entonces Kenshin le desabrochó el sujetador y deslizó reverencialmente los tirantes por sus hombros. Instintivamente, Kaoru se arqueó hacia delante.

–Kenshin...

La urgencia que destilaba su voz debió ser percibida por Kenshin pues inmediatamente aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Sin ningún recato, posó las manos en sus senos y los pezones de Kaoru se irguieron, como si estuvieran demandando sus caricias.

Y Kenshin accedió a sus demandas.

Con las yemas de los pulgares, rozó sus pezones. Kaoru sentía que algo se estremecía entre sus muslos. A continuación, Kenshin tomó sus senos y ella se arqueó contra él, cerrando las manos sobre su cuello. Con una delicadeza exquisita, Kenshin pellizcó sus pezones e inclinó la cabeza para besarlos. Y entonces Kaoru comprendió que estaba ya en el borde del precipicio.

En medio de la precipitación de su deseo, las ropas se convertían en un estorbo para Kaoru y Kenshin advirtió rápidamente su inquietud.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru apenas podía pensar, luchó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas en medio del estado de turbación en el que se encontraba y musitó:

–Quiero que... hagamos el amor.

Kenshin sonrió.

Kaoru comenzó a desabrocharle con torpeza los botones de la camisa.

–Kuso –protestó nerviosa.

Kenshin rió, con una carcajada rica y seductora. Y Kaoru continuó decidida en su empeño hasta llegar al último botón. Cuando terminó la operación, inspiró lentamente, intentando controlarse.

A pesar de su frenesí interno, no quería precipitarse.

Posó las manos contra el pecho de Kenshin y exploró lentamente la textura de su piel. Y cuando deslizó involuntariamente la mano hacia uno de sus pezones, Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro.

Alentada por su reacción, Kaoru repitió la caricia con el otro pezón y Kenshin la agarró por la muñeca.

–Ojo por ojo... –susurró Kaoru.

–Si no quieres que esto acabe en menos de dos minutos, yo no lo haría.

Kaoru sonrió, sintiendo, por primera vez, que llevaba ella el control. Imprudentemente, ignoró su advertencia y consiguió con la boca la misma reacción que Kenshin había obtenido de ella.

Kenshin se echó entonces hacia atrás, ella lo siguió y le mordisqueó el pezón.

–Ya es suficiente –suplicó Kenshin.

Pero no lo era, por lo menos para ella.

Alzó la mirada y advirtió en la de Kenshin que para él tampoco era suficiente.

–Levántate –le pidió Kenshin suavemente.

Kaoru jadeó. Aunque había estado casada, Enishi nunca había tenido tiempo para enseñarle, para animarla a hacer realmente el amor.

–Confía en mí –le pidió Kenshin–. No voy a pedirte nada que no estés dispuesta a hacer.

Utilizando como apoyo la mano que Kenshin le ofrecía, Kaoru se levantó. Todavía de rodillas, Kenshin la rodeó con los brazos y deslizó los labios hasta su vientre.

–Kaoru, voy a terminar de desnudarte.

Kaoru asintió después de intentar, y fracasar estrepitosamente, pronunciar alguna palabra. Y cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin entre la cintura de las mallas y su piel desnuda, hundió los dedos en su pelo, animándolo a continuar hasta que ya sólo quedó entre ellos el suave satén de sus bragas.

Se estremeció al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, preguntándose si Kenshin sería consciente del efecto que sus caricias tenían en ella.

Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, Kenshin le quitó las bragas y posó la mano sobre sus partes más íntimas.

–Kaoru, voy a ncuidar de ti...

Kaoru sabía que lo haría.

–¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó Kenshin.

–Sí –susurró ella.

Entonces Kenshin se levantó y se quitó las botas. Kaoru llevó la mno hasta el botón de sus vaqueros. Sintiéndose incapaz de desabrochárselos, alzó la mirada, pidiéndole ayuda sin necesidad de palabras.

Pero Kenshin, en vez de desabrocharse él mismo la cremallera, le tomó la mano para que lo hiciera ella. Kaoru se sonrojó mientras tomaba la lengüeta de la cremallera. El sexo excitado de Kenshin se tensó contra la tela del vaquero y la joven gimió al comprender que estaba tan preparado como ella para el amor.

–Termina de desnudarme –le dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió, dejando de lado sus vacilaciones para convertirse en la amante que Kenshin la estaba animando a ser. Cuando más participaba, más consciente se sentía de su feminidad... de hecho, jamás se había sentido tan sexy, tan femenina.

Poco a poco, fue deslizando la cremallera. Y cuando terminó no pudo menos que asombrarse de que la tela hubiera podido ocultar la excitación de Kenshin.

Alzó la mirada, le bajó el bóxer y se quedó, sencillamente, sin aliento.

Entonces Kenshin la abrazó y se reunió con ella sobre el futón, capturándola con un beso que le hizo olvidarse a Kaoru de cualquier duda. Cuando Kenshin la besaba, lo único que era capaz de pensar era que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de que Kenshin colocara uno de los cojines como almohada, Kaoru se tumbó. Él la imitó y con la cabeza apoyada sobre un codo, la observó, analizando las emociones que la joven no era capaz de esconder. Y bajo aquella lenta exploración, comenzó a bullir de nuevo la pasión en el interior de Kaoru.

Después de cubrirla de lentas caricias, Kenshin posó la mano entre sus piernas. Kaoru se arqueó contra él y cuando sintió sus dedos sobre el delicado centro del placer, gritó:

–¡Kenshin! No puedo... Quiero...

La estaba volviendo loca; por una parte tenía la sensación de que ya no podía más y por otra nunca parecía tener suficiente.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento y fue a buscar algo a su mochila de cuero. Abrió la cremallera, la vació en el suelo y cuando encontró la cartera sacó un paquete de uno de los compartimientos.

–Espero que todavía esté en buen estado –comentó.

El hecho de que fuera capaz de acordarse de utilizar protección en un momento en el que ella no habría sido capaz de acordarse de nada, le inspiró a Kaoru una profunda confianza.

Aquel era un hombre que mantenía sus promesas.

Kenshin desgarró el sobrecito y a los pocos segundos Kaoru pudo sentir toda la fuerza de su excitación contra ella. Sentía palpitar los rincones más escondidos de sus entrañas y alzó las caderas, invitándolo a hundirse en ella.

Kenshin se hundió lentamente en su interior. Kaoru gimió ante la suavidad de su penetración. Lo miró a los ojos y advirtió el brillo de sudor que cubría su frente.

–Entra del todo –le susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces Kenshin se hundió plenamente. Kaoru se aferró a sus hombros y él comenzó a moverse intensa e insistentemente, llevándola hasta el límite. Al cabo de unos momentos, colocó las manos bajo sus caderas y la elevó ligeramente para que pudiera sentirlo mucho más.

Todo tipo de sensaciones y colores inundaba la mente de Kaoru. Ella, impulsada por aquel intenso gozo gritó varias veces su nombre hasta quedar exhausta de placer.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento, dejando que la oleada de excitación retrocediera.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y sonrió al advertir la tensión que todavía poblaba su rostro.

–Estupendamente –susurró con voz ronca.

Y lentamente, mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no había encontrado la misma satisfacción que ella.

–¿Kenshin?

Obviamente, no hizo falta que dijera nada más.

Kenshin le dio un cariñoso beso en la nariz y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Kaoru se movía al unísono y en aquella ocasión mantuvo en todo momento los ojos abiertos, para no perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. LO abrazaba con fuerza y elevaba las caderas cada vez que él empujaba. Entonces Kenshin gimió y se estremeció con una sacudida que se repitió como un eco en el interior de la joven.

Y en aquella ocasión se fundieron en un solo climax.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¿Galletas? –Kaoru repitió somnolienta la sugerencia de Kenshin–. ¿Todavía estás empeñado en que hagamos galletas?

–La verdad es que a mí se me ha abierto el apetito –dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió, y el corazón de Kenshin pareció encenderse. Inmediatamente rechazó aquella imagen, era ridícula. Un corazón jamás se encendía. ¿O sí?

Kaoru se movió suavemente, Kenshin alargó el brazo y sintió el pezón erguido de Kaoru contra su mano. No recordaba haber disfrutado nunca de una sensación tan erótica. Le hacía desearla otra vez. Y el gemido de Kaoru que siguió a su caricia parecía indicar que ella también estaba dispuesta a repetir la experiencia.

Pero de pronto, se escuchó un estruendo en la cocina que hizo que Kaoru se levantara de un salto. Instintivamente, Kenshin la abrazó.

–Parece que no eres el único que está pensando en comer –bromeó Kaoru.

Se oyó un segundo estruendo, y a continuación un ladrido quejumbroso de Yuki-chan. Kenshin maldijo y buscó sus vaqueros.

–Probablemente se le haya caído alguna lata en la pata –comentó Kaoru.

–Ahora mismo voy a averiguarlo –Kenshin se levantó, se puso los pantalones y bajó la mirada hacia Kaoru.

Mechones de pelo enmarcaban su rostro, invitándolo a deleitarse con su rica textura. La sábana cubría su pecho, pero dejaba sus hombros desnudos al descubierto. Y sus ojos... Por Kami, qué ojos. Parecían tener luz propia.

Estuvo a punto de olvidarse del chucho, pero Yuki-chan no iba a olvidar tan rápido su apetito.

–¿No podría dormir fuera? –preguntó Kenshin al oírlo ladrar.

Kaoru sonrió, esbozó aquella seductora sonrisa que lo llevaba a recordar el tentador sabor de sus labios. Con enorme desgana, Kenshin agarró la linterna y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando iluminó al sabueso, éste alzó la mirada y gimió como si estuviera diciendo que lo sentía pero que ya no podía aguantar más.

–Lo sé –le contestó Kenshin y le sirvió una ración de comida antes de poner orden al desastre que el perro había organizado.

–¿Hablabas en serio de hacer unas galletas?

Kenshin se volvió y miró a Kaoru. No la había oído llegar, pero se alegraba de verla. Se había puesto la bata, que llevaba firmemente atada a la cintura. aquella visión lo turbaba todavía más que haberla visto en camisón la noche anterior. Después de su encuentro, ya sabía lo que escondía debajo.

Y estaba hambriento, desde luego, pero no necesariamente de comida.

Kenshin se recordó a sí mismo su promesa de dejarle un dulce recuerdo navideño. Y estaba seguro de que con su ex–marido jamás había hecho galletas de navidad.

–Sí –respondió–, estaba hablando en serio.

Kaoru asintió.

–Pues estoy dispuesta a hacerlas.

–Iré a buscar los huevos y la mantequilla al cobertizo.

–¿No crees que hace demasiado frío para salir?

–No, siempre y cuando me prometas ayudarme a entrar en calor cuando regrese –y le dio un beso de despedida.

Menos de cinco minutos después, volvía con los dedos completamente helados.

Kaoru había encendido algunas linternas y había sacado de la despensa los recipientes y los utensilios necesarios para preparar las galletas recreando una escena absolutamente hogareña... y extrañamente apetecible para Kenshin.

Rechazando de nuevo aquellas incómodas sensaciones, Kenshin colocó los ingredientes en el mostrador y se quitó la chaqueta.. Kaoru se acercó a su lado.

–Estás helado –le dijo, tomándole las manos y se puso de puntillas para ofrecerle un beso que, por supuesto, Kenshin aceptó.

Kaoru había prometido calentarlo y, en cuanto rozó sus labios, el frío se convirtió para Kenshin en un recuerdo distante y el mañana en una realidad a la que no quería enfrentarse.

–Tenemos que hacer las galletas –le recordó Kaoru.

–Ah, sí, las galletas –tragó saliva–. ¿Tienes un libro de cocina?

Kaoru lo miró con recelo.

–Pensaba que habías dicho que sabías hacerlas.

–Mentí.

–¿Qué mentiste?

–Quería crear nuevos recuerdos, Kaoru, para sustituir aquellos que tanto te hieren.

Kaoru entreabrió los labios, ofreciéndole una tentadora visión de su lengua.

–Jamás habría pensado que llegaría a gustarme que alguien me mintiera. En fin, creo que todavía tengo un libro de cocina que me regalaron cuando me casé –buscó en una estantería y al momento sacó un libro al que ni siquiera le había quitado todavía el envoltorio de plástico.

Le quitó el plástico, hizo una pelota y la arrojó a la basura. Como siempre falló.

–¿Quieres acercarme una linterna? –le pidió a Kenshin.

Kenshin obedeció, después de recoger el plástico y depositarlo en el cubo de la basura. Permaneció detrás de ella, muy cerca, iluminándole el libro por encima del hombro. A los pocos segundos, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con los labios y a estrecharla contra él.

–No muevas la luz –le dijo Kaoru.

–Entonces estate quieta.

–No puedo estarme quieta si me haces esas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –le mordisqueó el cuello suavemente.

–Eso –jadeó Kaoru, estrechándose contra él.

Yuki-chan tiró en ese momento el cuenco de la comida y se sentó a mirarlos con curiosidad.

–Tenemos que... encender... –empezó a decir Kaoru.

–Oh, yo ya estoy.

Kaoru se movió contra él y susurró su nombre.

Kenshin la acariciaba sin terminar de entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué diablos tenía aquella mujer? Siempre había sido capaz de ejercer sobre sí mismo un férreo control... por lo menos hasta que había conocido a Kaoru.

Dándose cuenta de que si no se detenían iban a terminar haciendo el amor allí mismo, Kenshin retrocedió ligeramente y volvió a iluminar el libro de cocina.

–O hacemos esas malditas galletas, o te llevo inmediatamente a la cama.

–Creía que estabas hambriento.

–Y lo estoy –se miraron a los ojos.

–Oh –Kaoru esbozó una seductora y sigilosa sonrisa–. Entonces será mejor que hagamos las galletas, así podremos satisfacer ambos apetitos.

–¿Kaoru?

–¿Hmm?

–Lee la receta.

Y Kaoru lo hizo. Kenshin intentaba concentrarse mientras buscaba la harina y el azúcar.

–Están en la estantería de abajo –le dijo Kaoru.

Pero Kenshin miraba la estantería una y otra vez y era incapaz de verlas. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era visiones de mechones azabaches alrededor de sus dedos, de la expresión de los ojos de Kaoru cuando gritaba su nombre al llegar al clímax, de...

–Allí está la harina. Y el azúcar está a su lado –lo ayudó Kaoru.

–¿Crees acaso que los hombres no son capaces de encontrar las cosas por sí mismos?

–¿Acaso pueden? Mi padre era incapaz, y tú...

–Yo tampoco he podido –replicó acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura–. Estaba distraído.

–¿Distraído? –le preguntó Kaoru con voz ronca.

–Pensando en ti.

–¿En mí?

–En la forma en la que me mordías el hombro...

–No he hecho eso.

–En tu forma de arquear tus caderas contra las mías.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

–En tu sabor... –deslizó la mirada hasta su cintura–. En ti.

Kaoru suspiró y Kenshin sonrió.

–Ahora te toca a ti encontrar la levadura.

Estaban jugando a algo muy peligroso y Kenshin lo sabía. Pero ya no había lugar para arrepentimientos.

Un par de minutos después, le estaba diciendo:

–Está en estante de arriba.

Y Kaoru no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

Kenshin encendió el horno y cascó los huevos mientras ella preparaba la levadura en el mostrador. Kenshin comenzó a silbar entonces un villancico.

–Es Jingle Bells, ¿verdad? –musitó Kaoru con un seductor ronroneo.

Kenshin dejó de silbar.

Kaoru midió la cantidad de azúcar y la puso en un cuenco junto a unas gotas de esencia de vainilla.

–Necesito los huevos –dijo.

–Permíteme –una vez más, se colocó tras ella y después de echar los huevos al recipiente, le tomó la mano para ayudarla a hacer la mezcla.

Mientras la revolvían, rozaba con la parte superior de su brazo el seno de Kaoru y no podía dejar de imaginarse su rosado pezón erguido. Sus movimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentos, mientras se aceleraba el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

–Harina –consiguió decir Kaoru, dejando descansar su espalda contra el pecho de Kenshin.

En cuanto a él, ni siquiera se esforzó en hablar. Sin tomarse tampoco la molestia de medir la harina, la echó en el recipiente y añadió después la levadura, aprovechando cada uno de sus movimientos para tocar a Kaoru.

La harina voló mientras reanudaban la tarea, dándole al mostrador la apariencia de estar cubierto de nieve.

Con tanto movimiento, el yukata se le había abierto a Kaoru, sólo ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto una fracción de su piel y hacer que Kenshin dejara de prestar atención a la masa de las galletas y se concentrara plenamente en el cuerpo de su amante.

Le soltó la mano, la deslizó por su hombro y no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de hundirla entre las solapas del yukata.

Kaoru Se detuvo. La cuchara cayó al mostrador.

–¿Kenshin?

–¿Sí?

–La masa tiene que estar dos horas en reposo.

–Gracias a Kami.

**Continuará... **

Ya está, ¿Y? Qué tal, por fin comienza el placer para nuestros protagonistas, espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por los RR.

Kisu, kisu...

Mattaneeeeeeeeeeeee...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve 

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

Conducido por el deseo y alimentado por la urgencia, Kenshin intentaba torpemente deshacer el nudo del cinturón del yukata.

Kaoru a su vez buscaba el botón de su pantalón, y en su precipitación le arañó la piel.

–Lo siento.

Kenshin no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en desnudarla. Kaoru le apartó los dedos y se desabrochó el cinturón. El aprovechó entonces para deslizarle el yukata por sus hombros. La tela cayó a los pies de Kaoru, dejando a la joven completamente desnuda ante él.

En cuestión de segundos, Kenshin se deshizo de sus pantalones y se alejó de Kaoru para ir a buscar protección. Inmediatamente, volvió a su lado y se hundió en ella.

Kaoru gritó, y lo abrazó para estrecharlo todavía más contra ella. Comenzaron a moverse. Lo hacían sincronizadamente, perfectamente acoplados, como si fueran un solo cuerpo.

Para Kenshin, aquello era mucho más que sexo. Mucho más incluso que hacer el amor. Aquello trascendía todo lo que hasta entonces había conocido. Pero la respuesta física de Kaoru no era suficiente. Quería mucho más. Quería su corazón.

Kenshin apretaba los dientes, como si estuviera luchando para contener el placer hasta haberse asegurado de la completa satisfacción de Kaoru. El sudor bañaba su frente y empapaba todos aquellos lugares en los que sus pieles entraban en contacto.

–¡Kenshin! –gritó Kaoru abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al oírla pronunciar su nombre, Kenshin ya no fue capaz de controlarse.

Segundos después, o quizá fueron minutos, cesó el sonido de la sangre en sus oídos. Consiguió también dominar el ritmo de su respiración, pero regular su pulso le resultaba imposible.

Desde luego, aquel no era su estilo. No le gustaba hacer las cosas tan rápido. Pero al mirar a Kaoru y ver su rostro radiante, lo último que experimentó fue arrepentimiento.

Se incorporó ligeramente y se tumbó a su lado. Después de haber abatido la primera oleada de pasión, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar su cuerpo.

Comenzó con su pelo, se regodeaba deslizando aquellas hebras azabaches entre sus dedos. Después continuó acariciando las cejas que enmarcaban sus maravillosos ojos.

–¿Kenshin?

–Esta vez quiero ir muy lentamente, Kaoru. Quiero conocerte, aprender tus respuestas, descubrir lo que más te gusta.

–Creo... –susurró Kaoru, pero cerró los ojos y enmudeció, dejándose arrastrar por el placer de sus caricias.

–¿Crees?

–Que ya lo sabes.

Kenshin rió suavemente y añadió.

–Pero estoy seguro de que hay mucho más que aprender –dibujó sus labios con el pulgar y lo introdujo en su interior. Kaoru lo mordisqueó delicadamente despertando una vez más el deseo de un perplejo Kenshin al que le parecía prácticamente imposible estar reaccionando de nuevo y con tanta fuerza.

Cuando Kaoru le soltó, Kenshin dibujó la hermosa columna de su cuello para acariciar después sus senos.

La miró y advirtió que tenía los ojos abiertos, irradiando un brillo casi deslumbrante. La honestidad con la que mostraba sus sentimientos avivaba el deseo de Kenshin, haciéndolo anhelar darle mucho más, hacer que su relación la cambiara, tal como estaba cambiándolo a él.

Prestó de nuevo atención a sus pezones, fijándose en el contraste de aquella aureola oscura contra la cremosidad de sus senos. A continuación, los saboreó lentamente, observando fascinado los sutiles cambios que en ellos se producían.

Kaoru se retorcía de deseo y arqueaba las caderas buscando su cuerpo. Kenshin entonces se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y lamió lentamente sus pezones.

–Yo... –comenzó a decir Kaoru, pero inmediatamente se le quebró la voz.

Kenshin se detuvo y esperó.

–Dime –la urgió suavemente–, dime lo que quieres, dime lo que te gusta.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Esto? –preguntó Kenshin, acariciando el pezón.

–Sí.

Kenshin se volcó entonces sobre el otro seno, mientras continuaba acariciando el que anteriormente había humedecido. Kaoru continuaba retorciéndose y aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

Y cuando Kenshin continuó hacia delante y le acarició entre los muslos, volvió a decir:

–Sí...

Kenshin buscó con la lengua los más íntimos rincones de su sexo y Kaoru se arqueó desesperada.

–¿Quieres más? –preguntó él.

–No... yo nunca... yo...

Pero Kenshin continuó implacable, conduciéndola inexorablemente hasta el clímax. Kaoru maldecía suavemente, pero con una pasión que lo animaba a aumentar sus caricias.

–Kenshin, yo –volvió a decir, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

–Relájate –le pidió Kenshin con dulzura–. Toma lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Delicadamente, introdujo un dedo en su interior, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor y Kaoru se meció rítmicamente bajo sus caricias.

Kenshin se movía cada vez más rápido, profundizando sus atenciones a petición de la propia Kaoru. Ella quería más, y él obedecía encantado, dejándose arrastrar porn los voluptuosos gemidos de la joven.

Cuando regresaron de nuevo a la realidad, Kenshin comprendió que, a pesar de que le había prometido a Kaoru el regalo de sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta ella le estaba dando mucho más de lo que él jamás podría ofrecerle.

–¿Un rodillo? –Kaoru frunció el ceño–. Jamás he utilizado un rodillo. Pero quizá haya uno en ese cajón, debajo de la cocina.

Mientras Kaoru dividía la masa en dos partes, Kenshin fue a buscar el rodillo.

–¡Lo encontré! –exclamó con júbilo.

–Eso sólo puede significar que no estás suficientemente distraído –replicó Kaoru, e ignorando sus pies descalzos, se dirigió hacia él.

Estando con Kenshin, no le preocupaba la posibilidad de hacerse un corte en el pie y, por supuesto, a su lado no sentía el frío. De hecho, una de las cosas que le había sorprendido en su compañía era que dos personas pudieran generar tal cantidad de calor. Cuando llegó a su lado, se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Kenshin dejó el rodillo en el mostrador, animándola sin palabras a continuar.

Para Kaoru, aquella conciencia de su propio cuerpo era algo completamente nuevo, excitante, y quería explorar todas sus posibilidades. Jamás en su vida se había visto tan sexual, pero con las atrevidas caricias de Kenshin estaba aprendiendo mucho.

Y estaba deseando continuar las clases.

Lo besó; fue un beso largo y profundo. Y cuando él la abrazó, dejó de rodearle el cuello para deslizar las manos por su espalda, dejando que una de sus manos continuara descendiendo.

–Bonito trasero –susurró con descaro.

La mirada de Kenshin se iluminó.

–El tuyo también lo es –le susurró al oído, e inmediatamente le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, enviando una bocanada de calor hasta sus partes más íntimas.

Kenshin abrió después el yukata de Kaoru y deslizó las manos por la piel de su espalda.

–Definitivamente, es un trasero perfecto.

Buscó entre las piernas de la joven y la acarició de tal forma que Kaoru pensó que no iba a poder seguir sosteniéndose en pie.

Kenshin había vuelto a cambiar las tornas otra vez, convirtiéndola de nuevo en su alumna. Y Kaoru decidió que le encantaba encontrarse bajo su tutela.

–Vamos a pasar más hambre... –protestó cuando Kenshin comenzó a estrecharse contra ella.

–Pues pasaremos hambre.

Kaoru se estremeció al ver los ojos de Kenshin oscurecidos nuevamente por el deseo. Mordiéndose el labio y lo miró. Llevaba el botón de los pantalones desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la mata de pelo que señalaba el camino hacia el centro de su masculinidad.

Con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a bajarle la cremallera y Kenshin hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Esto te enseñará a llevar ropa interior –se burló Kaoru.

–Tienes razón –maldijo en voz baja, se ajustó la tela del pantalón y terminó de bajarse él mismo la cremallera.

Kaoru lo observaba completamente olvidad de su propia desnudez, admirando el cuerpo de aquel hombre que, de momento, podía sentir como suyo.

Kenshin se estrechó de nuevo contra ella, la levantó en brazos haciendo apoyar los hombros y la espalda en la pared.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Kaoru intrigada.

–Ahora vamos a aprender una nueva lección.

La joven sonrió. Y Kenshin, sujetándole las caderas con firmeza, fue haciéndola descender lentamente sobre su sexo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Kaoru no contestó; era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estaba perfectamente, de hecho, se sentía maravillosamente.

–¿Kaoru?

Respondiendo a la preocupación de su voz, Kaoru buscó su mirada.

–Jamás habría imaginado... –apoyó las manos en sus hombros–. ¿Realmente podemos?

En respuesta, Kenshin comenzó a moverla inmediatamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Kaoru jadeó al sentirlo completamente enterrado en su interior, al sentirlo moverse. No había conocido nada tan maravilloso en toda su vida.

Gritó anhelante y gozosa su nombre en el mismo momento que surgía un placentero gemido de las entrañas de Kenshin.

–¿Esto que es? –preguntó Kaoru acercándose corriendo a Kenshin.

–Esto es un árbol.

–¿Un árbol? –volvió a mirar la galleta que Kenshin había estado modelando–. ¿Y esa cosa que tiene en la punta?

–Es una estrella. Todos los árboles de navidad tienen una estrella en la punta.

–Oh.

–Veamos ahora lo que has hecho tú.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

–Yo todavía no le he pillado el truco a la navidad.

–Pero tienes un talento natural. Recuerda que ya he visto tu trabajo...

–Pero no me dedico a hacer galletas con forma de ángeles... sobre todo con una masa que ha sido amasada tantas veces...

Todavía sentía en sus senos el hormigueo provocado con los constantes roces y caricias de Kenshin. A su lado, hacer unas simples galletas se había convertido en la más erótica de las artes. Se colocaba tras ella y, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas, empujaba el rodillo hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciéndola sentir en todo momento la fuerza de su sexualidad.

Desde luego, Kaoru jamás habría pensado que cocinar pudiera ser algo así. De hecho, era tal la tensión que vibraba en el ambiente que resultaba prácticamente imposible concentrarse.

–¿Kaoru?

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te las enseñaré –le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia la mesa, apartando voluntariamente la mirada de la pared en la que Kenshin le había enseñado anteriormente otro misterio–. Pero ya te he advertido que no he hecho gran cosa.

Realmente, las coronas parecían buñuelos, pero las campanas estaban bastante bien.

–Las campanas te han salido muy bien. Es increíble, parecen lo que se supone que son.

–Caramba, gracias –contestó Kaoru, haciéndose la ofendida.

–Bueno, quizá no haya sonado muy halagador, pero no era eso lo que pretendía –la tomó por la barbilla, haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos.

–Lo sé –contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa radiante.

–Esta me las vas a pagar, Kaoru.

–Eso espero.

Metieron la primera bandeja en el horno y continuaron preparando nuevas galletas. Las estrellas de Kenshin no eran mejores que sus árboles y sus muñecos de nieve parecían estar ya derretidos.

–Quizá sepan mejor de lo que parece –musitó Kaoru divertida.

–Deja de meterte conmigo y ayúdame a recortar estrellas.

Kaoru terminó su último muñeco de nieve, al que quizá no debería haber intentado ponerle una bufanda, y se acercó a ayudarlo.

–Ahora ya sé por qué las galletas de mantequilla son tan buen negocio.

–Un negocio para el que nosotros parecemos estar predestinados.

"Nosotros" La palabra quedó flotando en el aire y, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que entre ambos habían aflorado. Kaoru estuvo explorando todos sus significados. 

Nosotros. Los dos juntos. Juntos enfrentándose al mundo, enfrentándose al futuro. La casa no parecería tan vacía, y ella no se sentiría tan sola. Quizá hasta pudiera llenarse de las carreras y las travesuras de los niños.

Pero rápidamente apartó aquellas dulces imágenes de su mente. Tomó el cuchillo que Kenshin había estado utilizando, pero, en vez de ayudarlo a dar forma a su masa, se puso a recortar su propia estrella.

Sí, era preferible que volviera a hacer las cosas por sí misma, que volviera a acostumbrarse a la soledad. Porque estaba sola antes de que Kenshin llegara, y continuaría estándolo cuando Kenshin se fuera.

Pero había algo de lo que podía estar segura: Kenshin la dejaría llena de recuerdos... tal como le había prometido.

Lo único que esperaba era que fueran suficientes para acompañarla durante las infinitas noches de soledad que la aguardaban en el futuro.

Poniéndose un guante protector, sacó la bandeja del horno. Mientras metía una segunda bandeja, Kenshin se dedicaba a separar las galletas de la primera con una espátula. La estrella de uno de sus arbolitos de navidad fue la primera víctima.

Y Kenshin decidió comérsela.

–No está mal.

Una tentadora miga quedó en sus labios y Kaoru sucumbió a la inoportuna voz que le decía que se la quitara de allí... con la lengua.

Aquella vez, terminaron cerca de la chimenea. Kenshin removió las brasas y echaron otro leño. Las llamas devoraron la madera, llenando el aire de olor a humo y a pino e iluminando la habitación con un acogedor tono dorado.

A continuación, Kenshin se reunió con ella e hicieron el amor muy lentamente, sin prisas.

La segunda bandeja de pastas se quemó, sin que a ninguno de ellos le importara.

Kaoru arrastró la silla para separarse de la mesa de trabajo. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, haciéndole imposible distinguir las delicadas facciones del ángel que tenía frente a ella.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

La última noche había sido maravillosa, extraordinaria, increíble y ella había cometido el mayor de los errores. Sin darse cuenta, había permitido que sus sentimientos quedaran atrapados en aquella telaraña de sensualidad.

Kenshin le había dado sus recuerdos, pero a cambio, ella le había ofrecido estúpidamente su corazón.

Debería haberse conocido mejor.

Durante las dos semanas que habían seguido a la llegada de los papeles del divorcio de Enishi, Kaoru se había encerrado, intentando curar las heridas inflingidas por el que entonces era su marido. Hasta que un buen día, se había puesto en contacto con su propio abogado, había enderezado los hombros y se había hecho la solemne promesa de no volver a enamorarse de nadie y, sobre todo, de no volver a confiar en un hombre.

Kaoru se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pestañeó con fuerza e intentó relegar las lágrimas que se había prometido no volver a derramar.

Miró hacia fuera, y vio un paisaje muy diferente al que se contemplaba justo el día anterior.

El sol brillaba con fuerza; sus rayos jugaban con la nieve, haciéndola parecer polvo de estrellas. Y las montañas lejanas se recortaban orgullosas contra un cielo intensamente azul. De pronto, un pájaro negro se cruzó frente a sus ojos para ir a posarse en la copa de un árbol.

Los árboles.

Los había por doquier, y cada uno de ellos servía para recordarle las galletas que habían estado horneando la noche anterior.

Galletas de invierno.

Galletas de navidad.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana, deseando desesperadamente que Kenshin se marchara ese mismo día, llevándose con él sus ridículas ideas sobre la navidad.

Ya le habían enseñado demasiadas veces, y de las formas más dolorosas posibles, a través de la desilusión y el abandono, que la navidad no era para ella.

Sabía que no podía culpar a Kenshin de su dolor. Al fin y al cabo, él no le había hecho ninguna promesa, no le había ofrecido ningún tipo de compromiso. Simplemente se había cruzado en su vida, lo único que habían hecho había sido compartir un día muy especial. No tenía derecho a pedirle nada más.

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba tan dolida?

Kenshin llamó en ese momento a la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Kaoru volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que había echado el cerrojo, pero no respondió.

Kenshin intentó girar el picaporte, pero no le sirvió de nada.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru volvió a posar la frente en el cristal, deseando contra toda esperanza que Kenshin se marchara. Se sentía vulnerable... había desnudado su alma ante un desconocido. Y quería que la dejara sola, aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba encontrarse en la seguridad de sus brazos, escuchando el tranquilizante latido de su corazón.

Tan confundida entonces como en ese momento se encontraba, Kaoru se había deslizado aquella mañana sigilosamente del lecho que compartían y había subido a su estudio antes de que Kenshin despertara.

–Sé que estás ahí, Kaoru.

La voz grave e hipnótica de Kenshin era un bálsamo para el alma solitaria de Kaoru. Pero aquello sólo servía para empeorar las cosas.

–Tenemos que hablar, Kaoru. Podemos hacerlo perfectamente a través de la puerta, pero me gustaría poder verte a la cara mientras hablamos.

Kaoru suspiró y cedió, a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo. A esas alturas, ya había aprendido que no era capaz de resistirse a Kenshin.

Después de abrir la puerta, retrocedió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si de aquella manera pudiera proteger sus sentimientos.

–¿Por qué te has escondido aquí?

Kaoru buscó su mirada y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Kenshin todavía no se había afeitado y la sombra de la barba le hacía parecer mucho más sexy.

Con un par de zancadas, Kenshin acortó la distancia que los separaba. Kaoru permaneció donde estaba, negándose a retroceder a pesar de que sabía que habría sido lo más prudente.

Cuando Kenshin posó la mano en su hombro, con una caricia dolorosamente tierna, la joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordarse que debía aferrarse a la racionalidad en vez de sucumbir a los sentimientos que bullían de nuevo en su interior.

Inclinó la cabeza y lo miró. Kenshin la contemplaba como si estuviera intentando encontrara una explicación para lo incomprensible. ¿Pero cómo podía explicarle Kaoru nada cuando ni ella misma se comprendía?

Aferrándose a la única razón que se le ocurría para apartarse de sus brazos dijo:

–Tengo que trabajar –pero hasta ella fue consciente de la falsedad que se desprendía de sus palabras.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor y dijo con voz dura:

–Si hubieras estado trabajando, habría algo más que ese ángel encima de tu mesa. Además no tendrías los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Y no los tengo.

Kenshin acarició entonces sus pestañas.

–Claro que sí –replicó con inmensa ternura.

Kaoru necesitaba decirle algo, pero no podía, no podía permitir que Kenshin accediera a su más profundo secreto. No podía dejar que supiera que había comenzado a enamorarse de él.

–Ayer por la noche hicimos el amor –dijo Kenshin, acariciándola.

–Sí –susurró Kaoru.

–Y hoy, cuando me he despertado, ya no estabas allí. He preparado el desayuno, he hecho algunas tareas, he dado de comer a tu perro, al caballo...

Kaoru esbozó una débil sonrisa.

–Y he continuado esperándote –terminó diciendo.

La sonrisa de Kaoru desapareció de su rostro.

Después me he dicho que quizá estarías trabajando, pero te he oído pasear por la habitación –le secó otra traicionera lágrima–, y me he figurado que estabas huyendo. Me ha costado mucho menos tiempo darme cuenta de que quizá yo sea parte de la razón de tu huída.

Kaoru se sonrojó violentamente.

–Y he pensado que, después de todo lo que hemos compartido, quizá me merezca alguna respuesta.

**Continuará... **

Sorry por la demora. Gracias por los RR y nos vemos pronto.

Mattaneeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

–No puedo hacer esto –confesó Kaoru.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Esto... todo... Te agradezco lo que estás intentando hacer, de verdad, pero no funcionará.

Claro que funcionaría, se prometió Kenshin en silencio, él se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

–Pero estuviste de acuerdo en intentarlo –le dijo–. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Advirtió que a Kaoru le temblaban los labios. E, incapaz de resistir la tentación, se los acarició lentamente.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó.

–Kenshin...

–No tienes nada que perder. Y mucho que ganar.

Estaba frente a una mujer que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía hacer o decir para consolarla. La verdad era que consolar a las mujeres no era su fuerte y tenía muy poca experiencia en averiguar sus necesidades emocionales.

Entre otras cosas porque hasta entonces nunca se había preocupado de hacerlo.

Continuó mirándola en silencio. Dios mío, se dijo, se sentía tan bien a su lado, cuidándola. Kaoru era una razón añadida para no regresar a su casa. Si antes tenía pocas ganas de regresar, después de aquel encuentro, todavía tenía muchas menos.

Sabía que cuando se fuera llevaría con él montones de imágenes maravillosas. Y esperaba que fueran suficientes para acompañarlo durante los fríos días invernales de Tokio... y, sobre todo, durante sus noches condenadamente solitarias.

Kenshin decidió acumular todas las reservas mentales mientras pudiera, para poder saborearlas más tarde. Eso significaba que debía ponerse en acción y romper aquel silencio, aunque corriera así el riesgo de que la situación empeorara.

–No me hagas esto, Kaoru. Venga, vístete y ponte ropa de abrigo.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Vamos a ir a buscar un árbol para decorarlo después.

Kaoru no contestó.

Kenshin maldijo mentalmente.

–Mira Kenshin... yo no celebro la navidad.

Le estaba suplicando con la mirada que la comprendiera. Pero Kenshin sólo era capaz de comprender una cosa; quería afectar la vida de Kaoru tanto como ella había afectado la suya.

–No la has celebrado hasta ahora –la corrigió él–. Pero las cosas van a cambiar. Venga, vístete si no quieres que te saque fuera en yukata.

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta, formando con los labios un delicioso círculo que estuvo a punto de hacer que Kenshin olvidara sus buenas intenciones y sucumbiera a la tentación.

–No te atreverías –lo retó Kaoru.

–¿Ah, no? –le soltó los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

–Eres una persona seria.

–Sí, eso sí es cierto.

Kaoru tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, de sus ojos brotaban chispas azules, como cuan do estaba excitada.

–Y la cuestión es que yo no quiero tener un árbol de navidad en mi casa.

–Tienes quince minutos. Nos encontraremos en la cocina –Kenshin giró sobre sus talones y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, sonriendo por el tono subido de las imprecaciones de Kaoru.

Una vez abajo, sacó algunos troncos de la leñera y los dejó cerca de la chimenea. A continuación, buscó los clavos y el martillo y se dispuso a arreglar una de las puertas del armario. Pronto tendría que marcharse, y cuanto más pudiera ayudar antes de irse, mejor.

Miró el reloj. Habían pasado ya once minutos. El sonido del agua de la ducha demostraba que Kaoru había decidido obedecerlo, aunque no iba a estar preparada tan rápido como él esperaba.

Pero pocos minutos después, Kaoru se reunió con él. Casi a tiempo. Y no parecía en absoluto contenta. Se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y un jersey blanco que permitía adivinar la redondeada forma de sus senos.

Estaba adorable.

–Te advierto que estoy haciendo esto a la fuerza.

Kenshin la besó.

–Ya lo he notado.

Se abrigaron y salieron afuera. Yuki-chan los siguió, patinó en un bloque de hielo y aterrizó en un montón de nieve, provocando una carcajada de Kaoru que despertó todos los sentidos de Kenshin. Aquella mujer, pensó éste, era única.

Llegaron al cobertizo. Kenshin tomó un hacha y fue a acariciar a Mokuba, que relinchaba encantado de ver a Kaoru por allí.

Kenshin, mientras la observaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería su propia vida allí, lejos de la presión y el estrés provocado por un negocio multimillonario.

Suspiró. Sí, cualquier cosa debía ser mejor que aquella carrera desenfrenada en el mundo de los negocios que tenía por delante.

–¿Estás lista? –le preguntó a Kaoru, y ésta asintió.

Fueron caminando juntos por la nieve. El viento se había aplacado durante la noche anterior y el sol brillaba en un cielo completamente azul, haciendo que el día pareciera más caluroso de lo que realmente era.

Kaoru iba en silencio, aunque la risa había cambiado la expresión malhumorada con la que había salido de la casa. Cruzaron la pradera y comenzaron a subir hacia la zona boscosa.

–Cuesta creer que la madre naturaleza haya desatado su furia tan recientemente –comentó Kaoru–. Ayer el cielo estaba gris y hoy sólo hay un par de nubes que parecen menos amenazadoras que un trozo de algodón.

Kenshin asintió.

–¿No te parece increíble?

La noche anterior, mientras Kaoru dormía entre sus brazos, Kenshin había acariciado la seductora idea de llevarla a Tokio con él. Pero al verla allí, aquella idea le parecía completamente absurda.

–Adoras este lugar¿verdad?

Kaoru se detuvo, echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se detuvo.

–No puedo imaginarme viviendo en otro lugar.

Y él tampoco podía imaginársela en ninguna otra parte.

Y al pensarlo sentía un extraño dolor en el corazón. En medio de su tristeza, recordó el sufrimiento que se reflejaba en la voz de Kaoru cuando le había hablado de su infancia. Olvidándose de su propio dolor, dijo:

–Has vivido en muchos lugares¿verdad?

–Principalmente en grandes ciudades, y durante las vacaciones viajábamos por todo el mundo.

–¿Y?

Kaoru lo miró muy seria.

–Jamás he conocido un lugar como éste –señaló a su alrededor–. El cielo nunca es el mismo, siempre está cambiando. Y también sus colores. Malva, rosa, rojo, naranja. Es... –se interrumpió bruscamente y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

–Continúa –la instó Kenshin.

–Suena ridículo.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja, con expresión interrogante.

–Bueno, es como un alimento para mi alma. Me mantiene viva, no sé, me hace dormirme pensando en qué aspecto tendrá al día siguiente –se quedó callada un momento y continuó–: Ya te he dicho que parecía un poco ridículo.

–No –Kenshin sacudió la cabeza–. No lo es.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, intentando ver aquel paisaje con los ojos de Kaoru. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien que amara el lugar en el que vivía como Kaoru lo hacía.

No. Tokio no estaba hecho para ella. Ella pertenecía a aquel lugar. Y, por mucho que se esforzara, Kenshin encontraba serias dificultades en imaginársela como esposa de un ocupado ejecutivo, haciendo de anfitriona en fiestas sin sentido y atendiendo a otros ejecutivos con el único fin de afianzar la carrera de su marido.

No, no podía pedirle una cosa así, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

Suspiró. Fue un suspiro nacido en las profundidades de su alma. Kenshin se preguntaba cómo era posible echar tanto de menos algo que nunca se había tenido.

En silencio, continuaron caminando hasta la zona en la que se espesaba el bosque.

–¿Qué te parece éste? –preguntó Kaoru, señalando un árbol.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y estudió el pino que la joven le indicaba.

–Es demasiado pequeño.

–¿Y ese?

–Demasiado grande, no conseguiríamos meterlo en casa.

Un halcón se abalanzó en ese momento sobre la rama de un árbol, arrojando un montón de nieve sobre ellos. Y por segunda vez en el día, la cristalina risa de Kaoru penetró en los sentidos de Kenshin.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, despidiendo brillantes copos de nieve de su pelo, y Kenshin comprendió en ese momento que no había otro lugar en el mundo que prefiriera estar.

–De acuerdo, señor navidad –dijo Kaoru con los brazos en jarras–, como no te gusta nada de lo que yo elijo...

–Kaoru, el primero estaba hecho una lástima.

Kaoru rió y Kenshin guardó en su corazón la visión de aquellos labios curvados y aquellos ojos chispeantes.

–Le faltaba la mitad de las ramas –le explicó.

–Podíamos haber colocado la parte menos frondosa contra la pared.

–Pero si no tenía una sola parte frondosa.

–Entonces llevemos ése –dijo Kaoru con expresión claramente desafiante.

Kenshin supervisó el árbol que quería. Naturalmente, era uno de los más altos. Pero había hecho una promesa. Y tenía además la sensación de que estaba muy cerca de poder hacerla feliz.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –agarró el hacha y le indicó–: Venga, apártate.

Kaoru se humedeció el labio.

–¿Alguna vez has cortado un árbol?

–No¿qué pasa, es muy duro? –al ver que Kaoru fruncía el ceño con evidente preocupación, le acarició la mejilla y le aclaró–: Estaba bromeando, la carpintería es mi principal afición.

–¿Eres carpintero?

¿Por qué demonios se lo habría confesado?, se preguntó Kenshin, ligeramente irritado consigo mismo.

–Sí –de hecho, la carpintería era su verdadero y único amor.

Kaoru le tomó la mano.

–¿Es sólo una afición , o es algo más?

–Es una afición.

–¿Y te gustaría que fuera algo más?

–Todo el mundo tiene su propio sueño –se encogió de hombros.

–Esa es la razón por la que no quieres volver a tu casa¿verdad?

Los fríos tentáculos de sus palabras le provocaron un escalofrío. Kaoru era muy observadora, demasiado quizá. Y aquellas palabras habían conseguido penetrar las defensas que con tanto cuidado había erigido Kenshin a su alrededor.

–En cualquier caso sobreviviré. Siempre puedo conservar esa afición –y dando por zanjada la conversación, alzó con las dos manos el hacha y la clavó en el tronco del árbol.

Diez minutos después, tras haber cortado el tronco por ambos lados, dejando únicamente una pequeña pieza de madera conectando las dos partes del árbol, se dio cuenta de que durante el tiempo que llevaba allí, había estado retrasando su encuentro con el futuro.

Miró a Kaoru, esperando que su negativa a seguir hablando de él no la hubiera herido y dijo:

–Apártate por si acaso.

Kaoru sujetó a Yuki-chan del collar mientras Kenshin daba el hachazo final y el pino caía al suelo.

La nieve voló. Yuki-chan comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de aquel centinela derrotado. Y un cuervo remontó el vuelo graznando desagradablemente.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron en silencio.

–Impresionante –comentó la última.

No había en sus palabras ningún rastro de resentimiento. Esa era otra de las muchas razones que Kenshin tenía para adorarla.

–No ha sido nada –contestó Kenshin burlón.

Pero que sabía que sí lo era; de hecho era algo muy importante para él. Le entusiasmaba trabajar con la madera, transformarla en algo especial, sacar lo que la naturaleza escondía en el interior de cada tronco.

Mientras cortaba la madera, había estado pensando en la cabaña que pretendía construir en el norte de Okinawa, cerca del agua, en los troncos que ya había cortado y descortezado... en esa cabaña que nunca había tenido tiempo de terminar. Sabía además que, aunque lo hiciera, nunca podría compartirla con nadie... algo que hasta que no había conocido a Kaoru realmente no le había preocupado.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Ahora lo cortaremos para tener un árbol de navidad de tamaño ideal y la madera que sobre la utilizaremos en la chimenea.

Mientras emprendía de nuevo la tarea, se preguntó que haría Kaoru al año siguiente por navidad. ¿Compraría un árbol, o prescindiría de él como había hecho hasta entonces?

–¿Kenshin?

Kenshin alzó la mirada y vio su traviesa sonrisa. Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de averiguar qué le parecía tan divertido, recibió el impacto de una bola de nieve en el pecho.

Y, seguida por Yuki-chan, la observó corriendo hacia la casa.

Kenshin dejó entonces el hacha en el suelo, tomó un puñado de nieve, corrió tras ella y cuando estuvo a la distancia que deseaba, le arrojó una bola que se estrelló contra la chaqueta de la joven.

Pero Kaoru no se detuvo. Así que , aligerando sus pasos, Kenshin la alcanzó y la agarró por detrás.

–Di tío –le advirtió, sin soltarla.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kaoru replicó:

–Tía.

–Te lo estoy advirtiendo... –pero entonces Kaoru le plantó un montón de nieve en plena cara. Y mientras él intentaba secarse los ojos y la boca, aprovechó para librarse de su abrazo y salir corriendo.

Kenshin la persiguió, la agarró de la chaqueta y terminaron los dos en el suelo.

Kaoru alzó la mirada y sonrió. Kenshin la agarró de las muñecas y le hizo subir los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

–Tío –susurró Kaoru riendo.

Yuki-chan comenzó a mordisquearle la pierna a Kenshin.

–Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste –repuso Kenshin en tono falsamente amenazador.

Kaoru pestañeó y alzó las caderas intentando escaparse, pero Kenshin la sujetó con más fuerza.

–Ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

Consecuencias.

Kenshin le había dicho que tendría que pagarlas. Pero no podía saber el coste emocional que todo aquello estaba teniendo para ella.

La noche anterior, se había prometido guardar las distancias, proteger su corazón. Pero le bastaba mirar a Kenshin para olvidarse de todas sus promesas.

Kaoru no podía renunciar a Kenshin. Y esa era la peor de las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido.

El árbol estaba ya colocado en una esquina. Y muy pronto sería ya un agradable recuerdo de los días que habían compartido protegiéndose de una ventisca de nieve.

A pesar de que la casa estaba helada, Kaoru ardía de pasión, una pasión que a la vez que encendía su sensualidad amenazaba con dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.

Fue desnudándose a la vez que Kenshin, y terminaron ambos en el sofá. En aquella ocasión, Kenshin la penetró rápidamente, como si estuviera deseando fundirse con ella. Kaoru alzó las caderas, saliendo a su encuentro, desesperada también por unirse a él. Y mientras lo hacía, una insidiosa vocecilla interior le recordaba que pronto llegaría el momento de tener que enfrentarse sola a su futuro. Le advertía que cuando Kenshin se fuera, sentiría un dolor superior a todos los que hasta entonces había experimentado.

Pero por el momento, aunque sólo fuera durante ese minuto, necesitaba estar con él.

Kenshin reclamó sus labios, y Kaoru saboreó en su boca la urgencia, y, sobre todo, un compromiso que desde ya sabía no iba a poder cumplir.

Agotada, emocional y físicamente, Kaoru se durmió en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura y a salvo.

* * *

Kenshin regresó del cobertizo y colgó su chaqueta en la puerta.

–Mira, he encontrado esta maceta para colocar el árbol, y también un rollo de cuerda.

–Y en esta caja tenemos algunos adornos –anunció Kaoru sacando una bola de cristal–. Creo que son doce.

Lo que era prácticamente nada para un árbol de ese tamaño.

–¿Eso es todo?

–También tengo un par de medias de Santa Claus, lazos y papel brillante. Y una cinta de villancicos.

Kenshin sopesó la ráfaga de dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que consiguiera esconderla. Antes de salir al cobertizo, había subido al desván y allí había encontrado aquella caja con adornos navideños. Estaba al lado de otra caja con un letrero que indicaba que allí estaba guardado el vestido de novia. Kenshin se había sentido como si estuviera entrometiéndose en su pasado, pero había decidido que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Había prometido dejarle recuerdos felices y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

–¿Tienes palomitas de maíz? –preguntó de pronto–. Podemos hacerlas en la chimenea.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

–Quizá haya algo de maíz en la despensa, pero lleva allí mucho tiempo. Quizá ni siquiera explote.

–No nos las vamos a comer –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados–. No me lo digas, ya lo sé... nunca has hecho tiras de palomitas –sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó–¿Tienes hilo y aguja?

–Por supuesto.

–En ese caso, señora, voy a permitirme el lujo de mostrarle algo.

Silbando, fue a buscar un sartén y un poco de aceite. Con el ceño fruncido, intentó localizar el maíz para hacer las palomitas.

–Está en la estantería de arriba –le dijo Kaoru, acercándose sigilosamente a él–. ¿O es que estás distraído otra vez?

Kenshin la agarró por la muñeca.

–Claro que estoy distraído, definitivamente distraído –y el costurero que Kaoru sujetaba en la otra mano cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

Yuki-chan trotó a inspeccionar su contenido. Lo olfateó, y después de sacudir despectivamente la cola, se alejó para volver a concentrar su atención en el árbol.

Kenshin le ofreció a Kaoru un beso maravillosamente tentador, el preludio de lo que más tarde compartirían...

Después de ese aperitivo amoroso, calentó el aceite mientras Kaoru preparaba el hilo y la aguja. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado sentado en la cocina de la abuela Kaede, realizando aquel pequeño, pero significativo ritual... Al recrear aquel ambiente, echaba terriblemente de menos a su abuela, y ansiaba llegar a compartirlo algún día con su propia familia.

Y al pensar en ello, se descubrió deseando que Kaoru formara parte de aquella familia.

Por un instante, se la imaginó como madre de sus hijos. Era extraño, pero hasta ese momento jamás se le había pasado una imagen parecida por la mente.

La primera palomita explotó, llevándose con ella la idílica imagen en la que Kenshin se estaba recreando. Cuando estuvieron listas todas las palomitas, las llevó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kaoru.

Ésta, después de pasarle la aguja enhebrada, le robó un par de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca.

–No están mal –aprobó.

En absoluto, pensó Kenshin ensimismado mientras la veía llevarse otro par de palomitas a la boca. Alargó la mano hacia el sartén y él mismo se encargó de ofrecerle las siguientes.

Al rozar los labios de Kaoru, sintió que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar y recordó que hacía años que no desplegaba aquella actividad sexual. De hecho, jamás había conocido a nadie que lo afectara como Kaoru lo hacía.

Exhaló un suspiro.

Había abandonado Tokio en busca de respuestas y lo único que había encontrado había sido muchas más preguntas.

En cuanto estuvieron listas, llevaron las tiras de palomitas al cuarto de estar.

–¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?

Kaoru lo miró desconcertada.

–Me refiero al árbol le aclaró Kenshin.

–Ah, el árbol.

–Kaoru¿dónde quieres que pongamos el árbol?

Kaoru señaló una esquina, al lado de la chimenea.

Kenshin arrastró el árbol hasta allí, y al hacerlo, un fresco aroma a pino inundó la habitación. Kaoru llevó hasta allí la maceta que Kenshin había encontrado y se apartó ligeramente.

–Retírala hacia la derecha.

Las agujas del pino se clavaron en la camisa de Kenshin mientras éste seguía las indicaciones de Kaoru.

–Demasiado lejos.

Kenshin volvió a mover el árbol.

–Casi, un poco más hacia la derecha.

Kenshin suspiró exasperado.

–Kaoru...

–Ya, está perfecto.

Aquel era el primer árbol de navidad de la vida de Kaoru. Kenshin advertía en sus ojos un brillo que anteriormente no había visto.

–Trae la cuerda, antes de que se caiga.

Kaoru obedeció y juntos consiguieron mantener recto el árbol, tarea nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que aquella maceta no estaba diseñada para albergar a un pino del bosque.

–Se me clavan las agujas –protestó Kaoru cuando Kenshin le pidió que sujetara el tronco mientras él clavaba un par de clavos en la pared para poder asegurar la cuerda.

En cuanto terminaron, Kenshin se dispuso a colgar las tiras de palomitas, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito con la primera, que colocó desde la punta hasta el final del árbol sin especial cuidado..

Kaoru arrugó la nariz y soltó una carcajada.

–Dale un par de vueltas –le recomendó.

–Creía que habías dicho que nunca habías decorado un árbol de navidad.

–Pero tengo buen gusto –replicó, y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a decorar el árbol.

Mientras lo hacían, Kenshin comenzó a cantar noche de paz en un tono completamente desafinado y Kaoru se unió a su canto.

Al oírla, surgió en el interior de Kenshin una alegría desbordante, una alegría que no había vuelto a sentir desde niño.

–No está mal –comentó cuando terminaron de colocar las tiras.

–Pero necesitamos algo para la punta del árbol –comentó Kaoru.

–Un ángel.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron como dos estrellas.

–Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, acompañada por Yuki-chan y regresó con un puñado de ángeles.

–También podemos usar para decorar el árbol algunos de estos más pequeños que no he conseguido vender.

Mientras ella colocaba los angelitos en las ramas, Kenshin fijó uno en la punta.

–Las galletas –dijo de pronto Kenshin.

Kaoru elevó los ojos al cielo.

–No me digas que estás hambriento otra vez.

–No, estoy hablando del árbol.

–¿Quieres decir que el árbol está hambriento?

Allí estaba otra vez, el alegre sonido de su risa. Kenshin recordaría aquella risa durante el resto de su vida.

–Ya que no nos han salido demasiado bien, quizá podamos colgarlas del árbol.

Veinte minutos después, Kaoru contemplaba arrobada su árbol de navidad.

–Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

Kenshin lo miraba entusiasmado. Aunque no tenía ni siquiera luces, aquel árbol era tan hermoso como los que decoraba cuando era niño. Incluso más. Sí, definitivamente mucho más.

–Hacemos un buen equipo –añadió Kaoru.

–Sí –Kenshin asintió, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada–. Hacemos un buen equipo.

–Esto comienza a parecerse a...

–A la navidad –terminó Kenshin por ella. Tomó una de las ramas que había cortado del árbol y agarró a Kaoru por la muñeca para que se acercara a él.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

–Es el muérdago.

–Es posible que no sepa mucho sobre la navidad, pero le aseguro, Himura-san, que eso no es muérdago.

–Claro que lo es. Y yo estoy debajo de él. Eso significa que tienes que besarme.

–¿Kenshin?

–¿Hmm?

–No necesito ninguna excusa para besarte.

–¿No?

Y poniéndose de puntillas se lo demostró.

**Continuará...**

Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un par de semanas bastante ocupados con los exámenes médicos para ver como va mi embarazo, afortunadamente todo va bien, así que ahora me quedo tranquila y puedo seguir con esta historia. 

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Mattaneeeeeeeeeee...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once 

Kaoru se despertó lentamente.

Bostezó sonriente y se estiró. Se volvió y estiró el brazo para buscar a Kenshin. No estaba a su lado. Abrió entonces los ojos y pestañeó con fuerza para protegerse de la luz del sol.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Kenshin no estaba allí.

Había llegado el día de navidad y Kenshin la había abandonado, tal como había hecho Enishi.

Con el corazón destrozado, buscó su yukata. Escuchó con atención, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. La casa estaba vacía, tan silenciosa como antes de la llegada de Kenshin.

Aquella mañana de navidad iba a ser tan triste y solitaria como todas las que hasta entonces había conocido.

Kaoru luchó para combatir la insidiosa voz que le decía que Kenshin se había marchado sin despedirse, que después de lo que le había dicho, después de todas sus promesas no había sido capaz de...

Con dedos temblorosos se ató el cinturón del yukata y caminó vacilante hasta la cocina. Ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, abrió la puerta y miró hacia fuera.

Yuki-chan estaba jugando con la nieve, moviendo la cola entusiasmado. Pero su entusiasmo no consiguió robarle ni siquiera una sonrisa a Kaoru.

Corrió entonces hasta el cuarto de estar, buscando la mochila de Kenshin, esperando contra toda esperanza que no se hubiera marchado.

Y cuando vio su chaqueta en el brazo del sofá, sintió que una bocanada de aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones.

Hasta ese momento no había querido admitir la verdad, ni siquiera ante sí misma.

Esta enamorada de Kenshin. Lo amaba.

Saboreando aquel sentimiento, juntó las manos y susurró en voz alta.

–Te amo –y aquellas palabras quedaron flotando en el frío aire de la mañana. Sonaban extrañas, pero eran dolorosamente reales, sinceras.

Kaoru se hundió en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Sí, sus sentimientos eran reales, sinceros, pero no podían ser peores.

Sabía que no podía decirle a Kenshin lo que sentía, que no podía pedirle que se quedara. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, su compromiso con su padre, el sentido de la responsabilidad que lo llevaba a hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia. Y le importaba demasiado como para sugerirle que renunciara a su futuro, que diera la espalda a sus responsabilidades para estar con ella.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero las reprimió con determinación. No podía sucumbir a la tristeza.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Y durante algunos minutos, permaneció allí sentada, intentando ahogar el dolor que el amor por Kenshin le causaba.

Después de que Enishi la abandonara, se había repetido muchas veces que estaba mejor sola. Pero al conocer a Kenshin se había dado cuenta de que estaba manteniendo una mentira.

Y se preguntaba como habría sido capaz de engañarse de tal forma a sí misma. En ese momento, se estremecía ante la idea de no volver a escuchar la voz de Kenshin pronunciando su nombre, de no poder inhalar su esencia, de no ver el velo del deseo en sus ojos cuando inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, de no sentir la fuerza de sus músculos bajo su mano.

Kaoru no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería a su lado, pero quería sacarle el máximo provecho hasta el último segundo. Ya tendría tiempo para curar más tarde sus heridas. Para enfrentarse al irreparable dolor de un corazón partido.

Pero de momento... de momento Kenshin estaba allí. Y no podía permitir que se fuera sin arrebatarle muchos más recuerdos de los que le había prometido.

Enderezó los hombros, se secó las lágrimas e, ignorando la voz del sentido común que le advertía que estaban encaminándose irreparablemente hacia el desastre, se puso en acción.

Después de ducharse regresó a la cocina, con la camisa de franela semiabierta, ofreciendo una imagen de lo más cautivadora.

–Buenos días –la saludó con una voz grave y profunda que le hizo recordar a Kaoru inmediatamente lo que había compartido la noche anterior con él.

Al darse cuenta de que no volverían a compartir aquella clase de intimidad, se le encogió el corazón.

–Buenos días –lo saludó, extrañándose de haber sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

–¿Has dormido bien?

Kaoru se sonrojó violentamente.

–No, he estado despierta casi toda la noche, por culpa de un hombre especialmente insistente.

–Así que muy insistente, ¿eh?

–Sí, mucho.

–¿Y por casualidad no intentó hacer esto? –se acercó a ella, le quitó la taza de las manos, le enmarcó el rostro y la besó.

Cuando se separó de ella, Kaoru consiguió contestar con voz entrecortada:

–Sí... intentó hacer eso.

Kenshin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Y supongo que funcionó.

–Sí, funcionó –poco a poco, el pulso fue volviéndole a la normalidad–. Te he preparado el chocolate.

–Mmm... eres mi ángel de la guarda –tomó la taza y dio un sorbo complacido. A continuación miró a Kaoru por encima del borde–. No consigo arrancar la moto.

–Lo siento.

–¿De verdad?

–No –Kenshin no pestañeaba, como si no quisiera que se le escapara un solo detalle de la respuesta de Kaoru–. No –repitió–. No lo siento.

–Yo tampoco.

Y entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa, le susurró al oído cómo podían pasar el tiempo que iban a estar juntos. Evidentemente, Kaoru se mostró de acuerdo.

–Yo te sujetaré –le prometió Kenshin–, de verdad.

Kaoru se mordió el labio con expresión preocupada; el mismo labio que Kenshin había saboreado hacía solo unos minutos.

–¿Estás seguro?

–¿Crees acaso que soy capaz de hacerte algún daño?

Kaoru lo miró. Kenshin vio una sombra de duda en sus ojos, una sombra que rápidamente desapareció, haciéndole preguntarse si habría sido un reflejo del sol o Kaoru estaría ocultándole algo. Pero rápidamente apartó de su mente aquel ridículo pensamiento.

–Estamos a mucha distancia del suelo –comentó Kaoru, señalando hacia el fondo de la colina que acababan de subir.

Kenshin arrastró el trineo que había encontrado en el cobertizo y que había estado arreglando esa misma mañana.

–¿Estás cuestionando mis habilidades como carpintero o mi capacidad para cuidarte?

–Creo que eres un gran carpintero, Kenshin.

–Ah, entonces no estás segura de que pueda cuidar de ti.

–No es eso tampoco.

Sacudió la cabeza y su melena azabache voló alrededor de su cuello, cuello que Kenshin acarició con deleite.

Ninguna mujer lo había afectado jamás como lo estaba haciendo Kaoru. Le hacía reír, pensar, emocionarse...

Había empezado todo aquello con la ilusión de brindarle a Kaoru unas verdaderas navidades y había terminado beneficiándose él mismo de su propia experiencia. Para demostrarle a Kaoru lo que se estaba perdiendo, había redescubierto cosas que él mismo tenía olvidadas.

–Bajaré contigo, Kenshin, para que veas que confío en ti.

Confiar, pensó Kenshin sobrecogido. Era una palabra increíble, repleta de significados y esperanzas.

Nadie se la había dicho jamás... y la saboreó como si fuera el más exquisito manjar.

–Siéntate.

Kaoru miró el pequeño trineo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no se romperá?

–Creía que habías dicho que confiabas en mí.

–Y confío –apretó los dientes–, pero...

–¿Eres una cobarde?

–¿Eres una cobarde? ¿Yo?

–Si, tú, ¿eres una cobarde?

Kaoru se sentó inmediatamente en el trineo, despertando la hilaridad de Kenshin.

–Ya sabía yo que no lo eras. Pedes ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no eres ninguna cobarde.

Se montó él mismo en el trineo tras ella. Kaoru alzó ligeramente el trasero y se frotó contra él, provocándole una excitación instantánea.

–Kaoru... –le advirtió.

Pero Kaoru volvió a hacerlo otra vez.

Kenshin estaba colocándose para poder ir más cómodo cuando Kaoru le tiró una bola de nieve.

–Esto te enseñará a llamarme cobarde.

–Pienso devolvértela.

–Pero no suficientemente pronto.

Inmediatamente, Kenshin se echó hacia un lado con intención de recoger nieve para su propio proyectil. Al hacer aquel movimiento, rompieron el equilibrio y el trineo comenzó a deslizarse. De la garganta de Kaoru escapó un grito, más de alegría que de miedo. Kenshin maniobraba con las piernas para controlar la dirección del deslizamiento y juntos, fuertemente abrazados, descendieron la colina seguidos por un jubiloso Yuki-chan.

Se detuvieron cerca del final. Kaoru se volvió inmediatamente y le acarició con un dedo la mejilla.

–Me gusta tu forma de deslizarte –le dijo alegremente–. Hagámoslo otra vez.

Y después de trepar de nuevo hasta la cumbre, repitieron la operación.

En aquella ocasión se sentaron con extremo cuidado, asegurándose de repartir proporcionalmente el peso.

–¿Lista? –preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió.

Kenshin empujó el trineo con los pies y escuchó una carcajada de Kaoru. A medida que iban ganando velocidad, se iba echando hacia atrás, buscando la protección que Kenshin le ofrecía en su regazo.

Después de unas cuantas carreras, Kenshin se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al incorporarse, Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¿Te ha dado un calambre?

–No, tengo una astilla –se miró la pierna por encima del hombro.

–¿No es la segunda astilla que te clavas en dos días?

–Gracias por recordármelo. Eres todo un caballero.

Kenshin siguió la dirección de la mirada de la joven.

–¿Dónde te la has clavado, en el muslo?

–No, en la nalga.

–¿Quieres decir que te has clavado una astilla en el trasero?

Kaoru lo miró y frunció el ceño.

–No es eso exactamente lo que he dicho –protestó Kaoru.

–En cualquier caso, estaré encantado de ayudarte a quitártela.

Ya en la casa, estando Kaoru con los pantalones bajados y tumbada sobre el sofá, Kenshin comentó.

–Esto no es una astilla. Parece casi una rama. Creo que deberíamos ponerle algún adorno.

–¡Animal!

Kenshin posó entonces la mano sobre su trasero y Kaoru lo elevó ligeramente, como si estuviera intentando intensificar aquel contacto.

–Esto está despertando mi imaginación, Kaoru.

–¿Kenshin?

–¿Hmm?

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de sacarme la astilla?

–¿Qué astilla?

–¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo entonces?

–Cariño, me encantaría demostrártelo –deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos, acariciándola suavemente.

–Eh... Kenshin, ¿no te importaría quitarme la astilla primero?

Kaoru se estiró, sonriendo secretamente al pensar en cómo había sido su última unión. Y agradeció a las estrellas el no haber tirado nunca la última caja de preservativos que ella y Enishi no habían podido terminar. Después de todo, los suministros de Kenshin no habían durado tanto como pretendía.

Rápidamente, intentó pensar de nuevo en el presente. Resopló suavemente y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla para supervisar su trabajo.

El ángel en el que había estado trabajando sería un regalo de navidad, y también un regalo de despedida, para Kenshin. Se llamaba abuela Kaede y se trataba de un angelito muy especial.

Kaoru era su peor crítica, pero incluso ella reconocía que había esculpido un ángel muy hermoso. De hecho, quizá fuera el mejor que había hecho jamás. La abuela Kaede sería un hermoso regalo de agradecimiento para una persona que le había hecho volver a vivir.

Kenshin le había comentado en una ocasión que su abuela tenía los ojos verdes, y Kaoru así se los había coloreado. Debajo de la pieza había añadido su nombre y un letrero que advertía que su ángel de la guarda siempre le estaba observando.

Estiró la mano para buscar la cola y le colocó al angelito un lazo de color rojo, para recordar la navidad que habían compartido. Inesperadamente, las lágrimas nublaron su mirada. Esperaba que el año siguiente Kenshin se acordara de ella al ver el ángel. Eso demostraría que entre ellos había habido algo con lo que no podrían acabar ni el tiempo ni la distancia.

Porque ella sabía, con una convicción absoluta, que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podían destrozar el amor que sentía hacia Kenshin.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru escuchó sus pasos y cubrió el ángel con un trapo. Rápidamente salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Kenshin la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

–He calentado la pasta pensando que podrías tener hambre.

–Y la tengo, gracias.

Durante la comida, prácticamente no cruzaron palabra. Y a Kaoru le bastaba mirarlo para que desapareciera pñor completo su apetito.

Tenía los nervios al límite. Al día siguiente era navidad, el único día del año que siempre le había reportado dolor y desilusión. Y Kenshin pronto se marcharía.

A aquellas alturas de su corta relación, sabía ya que por mucho que quisiera protegerse, era completamente vulnerable a todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Una sola mirada de Kenshin bastaba para encender su deseo.

Y no conseguía entender cómo era posible que se hubiera expuesto voluntariamente a otro ser humano cuando sabía que lo único que de aquella relación podía salir era dolor.

Mientras Kenshin lavaba los platos, aprovechó para darse un baño con la esperanza de que el agua caliente ayudara a entrar en calor a su corazón.

Se reunió con Kenshin en el piso de abajo, llevando encima únicamente un yukata. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y el fuego confería un brillo especial a sus ojos.

–Ven aquí –le pidió Kenshin al verla entrar y le tendió la mano.

Kaoru caminó hacia él y se arrodilló. Kenshin le cubrió el cuello de besos y le quitó el yukata frente al fuego. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda ante él, tomó las almohadas, las ahuecó y le hizo tumbarse sobre ellas.

Kaoru tomó su sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

–Kaoru...

Pero Kaoru ignoró su advertencia.

Kenshin soltó un juramento y le agarró la mano para detener sus movimientos. Estiró el brazo para tomar un preservativo, pero en su precipitación se le cayó al suelo.

Kaoru lo recogió rápidamente.

–Aquí está –le dijo, y preguntó vacilante–. ¿Puedo...?

–Claro.

Kaoru abrió entonces el paquetito y le puso el preservativo. Inmediatamente, Kenshin se hundió en su interior, haciéndola gritar de ansiedad y placer mientras la penetraba. Kaoru quería más, mucho más. Y Kenshin le ofreció todo lo que deseaba.

Después debió quedarse dormida en sus brazos porque se despertó sobresaltada al oír un extraño ruido.

–Es la calefacción –le explicó Kenshin abrazándola con fuerza.

–¿Ha vuelto la luz?

Kenshin asintió.

Pero la vuelta de la corriente eléctrica significaba muchas cosas. Entre otras, que ya no tendrían que dormir juntos frente a la chimenea para resguardarse del frío.

Kaoru tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pronto ya no habría ninguna razón para que Kenshin continuara allí.

Y aunque desde el primer momento se había advertido que no debía confiar en su palabra, no quería perderlo y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de llegar el día de navidad.

Kaoru se levantó intentando no pensar en nada, actuando como si el corazón no le doliera. Se levantó, se puso el yukata y corrió a la cocina.

Quería estar sola. Necesitaba escapar. Kenshin la siguió hasta allí con expresión preocupada.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estupendamente –contestó intentando aparentar indiferencia–. Simplemente me he acordado de que tenía que darle de comer al perro.

–Kaoru...

Y Kaoru se derrumbó. Aquel no era su estilo. Esconder sus sentimientos delante de Kenshin le resultaba absolutamente imposible.

–Estás huyendo otra vez. Me acusas a mí de huir, pero tú te vas corriendo cada vez que no quieres enfrentarte a mí.

–Yo sólo...

–Kaoru, no busques excusas. Sólo me interesa la verdad.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios.

–Corrígeme si me equivoco –continuó diciendo Kenshin clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos de Kaoru–. Pero, ¿no acabamos de hacer el amor?

–Sí.

La mente de Kaoru corría frenéticamente examinando sus opciones. ¿Qué podía decirle? Kenshin adivinaba sus mentiras y no estaba diepuesto a tolerárselas. Pero ella tenía que protegerse, tenía que proteger su corazón por difícil que resultara.

–¿Y no has disfrutado?

La joven se sonrojó violentamente.

–Entonces me debes una explicación.

Kaoru asintió.

–Venga, juntos podemos solucionar cualquier cosa.

Pero Kaoru sabía que no era cierto. Porque nada podía cambiar el futuro. Y nada podría sanar su corazón roto.

–¿Kaoru? Estoy esperando.

**Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

Kenshin tamborileó con los dedos el mostrador y observó los sentimientos que cruzaban el rostro de Kaoru.

Se convenció entonces de que no se había equivocado anteriormente: Kaoru le estaba ocultando algo. Y aquella vez estaba decidido a no abandonar la cocina hasta que no hubiera recibido la respuesta que esperaba.

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par i mordiéndose el labio con expresión preocupada. Desordenados mechones de pelo azabache enmarcaban su rostro, haciéndole parecer más inocente y vulnerable todavía.

Se retorcía la yukata con los dedos, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero Kenshin sabía que cuando hablara lo haría con la misma sinceridad que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Esperó.

El viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles, haciéndolas chocar contra el cristal de la ventana. La tensión del ambiente aumentaba.

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces; Kenshin continuaba contemplando la batalla que se estaba desatando en su interior. Tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los hombros inclinados hacia delante. Evidentemente, estaba intentando protegerse a sí misma. Sabía que Kenshin no se conformaría con menos que la verdad.

Desde que Kenshin había llegado a aquella casa, habían sido completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, incluso en las peores circunstancias, y ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a romper aquel lazo de sinceridad que los había unido.

–Me vas a dejar.

A Kenshin se le encogieron las entrañas. Se sentía como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

Peor aún. Kaoru lo había herido en su punto más débil. Le había golpeado directamente el corazón.

Sus palabras habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas, palabras sucintas y directas. Y habían penetrado en el corazón de Kenshin con la precisión de un rayo láser, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Cerró los ojos. La navidad debía ser una fecha de júbilo y expectación. De hecho, eran ambas cosas las que pretendía regalarle a Kaoru.

Pero en vez de eso, lo único que había conseguido había sido provocarle una inmensa angustia.

Kenshin había intentado enseñarle el verdadero significado de la navidad y había fracasado.

Abrió los ojos. Kaoru estaba temblando. Maldijo en silencio, pero ni la más dura de las palabras podía servirle en ese momento de desahogo.

Quería consolar a Kaoru, quería hacer desaparecer para siempre la angustia de sus ojos, quería hacerle olvidar todos sus sufrimientos. Pero para ello necesitaba lo único que era absolutamente incapaz de darle: un futuro.

Kenshin comprendió, con repentina lucidez, que su viaje había sido un error. Después de aquella excursión, tenía menos ganas que nunca de regresar a casa. No quería perder a Kaoru.

–Vente a Tokio conmigo –le pidió.

La sorpresa reemplazó a la tristeza en los ojos de Kaoru.

Y Kenshin estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Pero a pesar de lo absurdo de su petición, sabía que no podía haberse ido sin hacerla.

Quería que kaoru estuviera a su lado. La necesitaba a su lado para siempre. Quería amarla, cuidarla, compartir con ella todos aquellos sentimientos que antes de conocerla no le parecían tan importantes.

–¿Qué me vaya a Tokio?

Kenshin asintió, preso de la anticipación y del miedo.

Por el rabillo del ojo de Kaoru resbaló una lágrima. Lentamente sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo –sollozó–. Mi vida está aquí –susurró–. No puedo vivir en una gran ciudad. No, no puedo volver a hacerlo. Ya sobreviví una vez –pestañeó con fuerza para apartar las lágrimas–. Por favor, no me pidas que vuelva a intentarlo.

Kenshin era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

–No te preocupes por mí –añadió Kaoru. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con un dedo–. No me debes nada, no me has hecho ninguna promesa.

–Kaoru, no…

–Todo irá bien –lo interrumpió. Tragó saliva y añadió–: Los dos estamos solteros, es normal que hayamos tenido una aventura en estas circunstancias, y eso no…

–¡No! –una oleada de intensa furia se apoderó de Kenshin. La agarró por la muñeca y le espetó–: No permitiré que rebajes lo que hemos compartido diciendo que ha sido una simple aventura.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear. Y Kenshin admiró su coraje, a pesar de lo despreciable que le habían parecido sus palabras.

–¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?

–Kuso, Kaoru, esto ha sido mucho más que una aventura.

–¿De verdad?

Kenshin estaba empezando a darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando y de que, a pesar de que Kaoru no había protestado, probablemente estaba haciéndole daño. Aflojó la presión, aunque una parte de sí mismo deseaba hacerle al menos tanto daño como estaba haciéndole ella a él.

También aquel era un nuevo sentimiento para él. Ninguna mujer había conseguido herirlo hasta entonces. Nunca le había preocupado suficientemente una mujer como para poder infligirle dolor.

Hasta que había conocido a Kaoru.

Sí, Kaoru le importaba. Y mucho. Pero aún así no se atrevía a identificar ese sentimiento con nada más profundo. Pronto, muy pronto seguiría su propio camino y aquellos días se convertirían en un hermoso recuerdo de una navidad.

Pero lo aterraba pensar que ya no podría compartir con ella otra navidad.

El sonido de la voz de Kaoru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Dejémoslo como una buena experiencia que ambos recordaremos –dijo, demostrando un valor que Kenshin envidió–. Han sido unos días especiales, y te lo agradezco.

Kenshin selló entonces su boca con los labios, exigiendo de su cuerpo un compromiso que ninguno de los dos era libre de cumplir.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de estar, frente a la chimenea. Aquella vez hicieron el amor de una forma especial, desesperada y tierna al mismo tiempo. Y tan apasionada como siempre.

Pero cuando se separaron, Kenshin ya sólo albergaba un sentimiento: arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento por lo que podía haber sido. Arrepentimiento por lo que jamás iba a ser. Arrepentimiento porque sus vidas iban a separarse para siempre.

–¿Te vas a quedar a comer?

Kenshin asintió lentamente.

–Si haces comida para dos…

Horas atrás, antes de comenzar a reparar la moto, Kenshin había vuelto a meter todas las provisiones que habían almacenado en el cobertizo en la nevera, entre otras cosas, un pequeño pavo. Kaoru lo había comprado el día de acción de gracias y al final había renunciado a hacerlo porque le parecía demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Y al verlo, se alegró de poder contar con un pavo durante la que iba a ser su primera comida navideña.

Aunque no, eso no era realmente cierto. Sabiendo que al final del día le esperaban la soledad y la tristeza, aquello no podía ser una auténtica navidad. De hecho, sospechaba ya que iba a ser uno de los peores días de toda su vida.

–¿Y ya…? –se le quebró la voz y tuvo que carraspear para poder volver a hablar–. ¿Ya funciona la moto?

–Sí. Prácticamente he podido arrancarla al primer intento.

Kaoru no estaba preparada para la repercusión que tuvieron aquellas palabras en su corazón. La noche anterior habían vuelto a hacer el amor y, aunque ninguno de ellos lo había dicho, Kaoru había sabido en todo momento que aquella era la última vez.

Gracias a la llegada de Kenshin a su vida, había descubierto el amor. En un principio, había pensado que se trataba de un redescubrimiento, pero pronto había aprendido que eso no era cierto. Jamás había amado a Enishi, por lo menos no con la intensidad que con la que amaba a Kenshin.

La noche anterior éste le había ofrecido la oportunidad de pedirle que se quedara a vivir con ella. Y había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Aunque por un instante, se había visto irresistiblemente tentada a aceptar la oferta de irse con él a Tokio.

El sentido común se había impuesto sobre sus sentimientos, advirtiéndole de las posibles dificultades con las que podría encontrarse. Pero sabía que si en algún momento Kenshin le hubiera dicho que la amaba, nada, absolutamente nada podría haberla detenido. Por Kenshin estaba dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa.

–Voy a lavarme un poco antes de comer –dijo Kenshin. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente. Pero la pasión que en otras ocasiones envolvía aquellos besos se había desvanecido para ser sustituida por una cierta torpeza.

Ya no eran amantes. Jamás volverían ya a compartir sus secretos y sus miedos.

Mientras se sentaba a la mesa, Kaoru oyó el sonido del agua por las cañerías. La presencia de Kenshin invadía la atmósfera; en cualquiera de los rincones de la casa se escondía un recuerdo de Kenshin.

De pronto, deseó con una fuerza salvaje que se hubiera ido aquella mañana, antes de que ella se hubiera despertado. Habría sido cruel, pero torturarla de esa manera era todavía peor.

Mientras sacaba las patatas de la cazuela, advirtió que ya no se oía nada. Kenshin ya había terminado de ducharse. Yuki-chan entró en ese momento a la cocina y se sentó a los pies de Kaoru, dejando caer la cabeza entre las patas con un débil gemido, como si compartiera su melancolía.

Cuando Kenshin entró en la cocina, Kaoru se volvió y esbozó una falsa sonrisa. En el pasado se había convertido en una experta en esconder sus sentimientos y aquel día iba a tener que poner en práctica aquellas habilidades ya olvidadas.

–Mmm. Que bien huele –dijo Kenshin nada más entrar–. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–¿Te importaría trinchar el pavo?

Intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos, Kenshin hizo lo que le pedía y sirvió el pavo en los platos. Kaoru se preocupó de repartir las patatas y la salsa de arándanos, comportándose en todo momento como si aquella fuera una cena cualquiera.

–Está riquísimo –comentó Kenshin en tono aprobador en cuanto probó su comida–. Gracias.

Pero Kaoru solo comía porque se sentía obligada a hacerlo. En realidad ni siquiera distinguía los sabores de lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Veinte minutos después, cuando vio a Kenshin doblar su servilleta dando por terminada la comida, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que se había propuesto esconder sus sentimientos.

Como no tenía los ingredientes necesarios para una tarta, había renunciado a preparar un postre, pero aun así, no tenía ninguna gana de que Kenshin se marchara y quería prolongar su presencia tanto como fuera posible.

–¿Quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. Y aunque Kaoru esperaba que rechazara su ofrecimiento, no estaba preparada para las palabras que siguieron a continuación.

–Me gustaría aprovechar la luz del día. Quiero llegar a Tokio antes de que anochezca.

–Entiendo.

–Kaoru, lo siento. No pretendía…

–No te disculpes –lo interrumpió con voz baja.

–He comprobado el estado del teléfono esta mañana. Han reestablecido la línea. He llamado a Misao, mi hermana. No comenzarán la fiesta hasta que yo llegue.

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa que duró menos tiempo en su rostro que una estrella fugaz.

–Así que quieres llegar con la luz del día.

–Sí.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios.

–Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría darte algo –le dijo.

–Kenshin arqueó las cejas.

–Es un regalo… de navidad. Voy a buscarlo. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, intentando alargar cada segundo. Tomó el ángel, lo metió en una caja y lo envolvió con papel de regalo y un lazo.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en el piso de abajo, Kenshin ya tenía la chaqueta y la mochila en el sofá.

–No tenías que haberte molestado –le dijo Kenshin.

–Quería hacerlo.

Kenshin aceptó la caja y deshizo lentamente su envoltorio. Sacó el ángel y durante un buen rato permaneció con la mirada baja, acariciando su aureola, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kaoru se retorcía los dedos nerviosa. Ninguno de sus ángeles había significado tanto para ella como la abuela Kaede.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó por fin con un hilo de voz.

–Kaoru, es… –la miró a los ojos y tosió. Kaoru se preguntó si no sería para ocultar la emoción que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta–. Es extraordinario.

Aquella vez, Kaoru vio en sus ojos el brillo de las lágrimas.

–Es exactamente igual que mi abuela. Has sabido plasmar su expresión – Acarició la figurita. En su enorme mano el ángel parecía mucho más frágil y delicado–. La cuidaré.

Kaoru sabía que lo haría.

–Tiene nombre. Puedes verlo en el fondo.

Kenshin volvió la figurita y leyó lo que Kaoru había grabado.

–Kaoru, eres increíble –y le dio un beso en la frente, diciéndole con aquel gesto lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Entonces volvió a meter el ángel en la caja, lo envolvió en una camisa y lo guardó en la mochila. Después, buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos y se volvió hacia Kaoru.

–Tengo algo para ti –le dijo y le tendió un objeto envuelto en la sección de humor del periódico–. No tenía papel de regalo.

Kaoru quitó el envoltorio con tanto cuidado como Kenshin había mostrado. Y cuando vio el ángel tallado en madera que el papel ocultaba, le temblaron las manos.

Kenshin había grabado hasta el último detalle de un ángel que parecía caso real.

–¿Lo has hecho tú?

–Feliz navidad, Kaoru.

–Es sorprendente –tomó aire y añadió–: simplemente maravilloso.

–Tiene un agujero, para que puedas colgarlo en el árbol.

–Un ángel.

–Para que te cuide siempre.

Kaoru se acercó a él y le dio un beso con el que quería agradecerle tanto el regalo como los días que habían compartido.

–Antes de irte, ¿te importaría ayudarme a ponerlo en el árbol?

–Claro.

Kaoru se puso de puntillas y Kenshin inclinó la rama para que pudiera colocarlo.

–Me encanta, Kenshin –a Kaoru le habría encantado decirle eso mismo a él, pero no tenía valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a un posible rechazo. No, era preferible dejar que se marchara sin complicar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

–Cuando hablé de ayudarte a ampliar tu negocio lo estaba diciendo en serio –comentó Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió, dudando que volviera a acordarse de ella en cuanto se montara en su moto.

–¿Tienes una tarjeta –le preguntó Kenshin.

–No, pero puedo apuntarte mi teléfono en un papel.

–Espera –Kenshin buscó su cartera y sacó dos tarjetas. En una de ellas escribió un número de teléfono–. Esta es mi línea privada – Kaoru tomó la tarjeta–. Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

–Prometido –mintió.

–¿Me vas a enviar los cincuenta ángeles que pretendo comprar?

Kaoru asintió en silencio.

–Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando hable con Misao. Y para el año que viene, habremos distribuido tus ángeles por todo el país. Vas a tener tantos encargos que no vas a poder dar abasto.

Pero a Kaoru eso no le importaba. Lo único que quería era estar con él. Su capacidad de control estaba ya a punto de sucumbir. Y si Kenshin no se marchaba pronto, iba a terminar suplicándole que se quedara.

De pronto, ansiosa por poner fin a aquella agonía, tomó la chaqueta de cuero y se la ofreció.

Kenshin se la puso sin decir palabra, se colocó a continuación los guantes y se acercó a la puerta.

–¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Kaoru debería haberse resistido. Pero su desesperación la instaba a quedarse. Y allí permaneció.

Aquel beso supo a la sal de las lágrimas, a la ternura de Kenshin y al dolor de la separación. Kaoru sabía que desde aquel día jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Con evidente desgana, Kenshin dio por terminado su beso. Posó una mano en los labios de Kaoru y ésta la presionó contra su boca, como si quisiera conservar para siempre su sabor.

Kenshin abrió la puerta y, sin decir palabra, volvió a besarla antes de montarse en la moto. El ruido del motor quebró la tranquilidad del lugar, haciendo que los pájaros salieran volando de sus nidos.

Se miraron a los ojos.

–Te llamaré –dijo Kenshin.

Pero Kaoru no lo creyó.

Kenshin se puso el casco. Y Kaoru comprendió que siempre lo recordaría de ese modo, vestido de negro y emanando una atractiva aura de peligro.

Kenshin alzó la mano a modo de despedida y se fue, llevándose el amor de Kaoru con él.

La joven jamás sabría cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, escuchando como se perdía en la distancia el sonido del motor. Lo único que supo fue que de repente sentía mucho más frío.

Y que estaba completamente sola.

Caminando como un autómata, volvió al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Y por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Yuki-chan había tirado el árbol de navidad. Había agujas de pino, galletas y palomitas por doquier.

El árbol que con tanto amor habían decorado tenía un aspecto devastador. Y entonces Kaoru vio algo que estuvo a punto de hacer que se le detuviera el corazón.

El ángel.

Ahogando un grito, cruzó corriendo la habitación, se puso de rodillas y tomó el ángel. Con extrema delicadeza, acarició la madera tallada, intentando asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Afortunadamente, el ángel no había sufrido ningún arañazo.

Sin soltar el ángel, Kaoru sacó la tarjeta que Kenshin le había entregado. Se quedó mirando aquel pequeño e impersonal recuerdo que le había dejado, e incapaz de contenerse, estrecho el ángel contra su corazón y sucumbió a las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo.

Cansada, agotada, herida, se levantó y colocó el ángel en la copa del árbol.

Se acercó después a la chimenea y se quedó mirando durante largos segundos la tarjeta de Kenshin. Si no podía tenerlo a él. No quería conservar tampoco aquel recuerdo que sólo serviría para recordarle constantemente lo que podía haber sido.

Kenshin había prometido alejar el dolor de su vida, y llenarla de felicidad.

Pero a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, lo único que había conseguido había sido romperle el corazón.

Kaoru ahogó un sollozo.

Jamás en su vida había imaginado tanto dolor. Se agachó y arrojó la tarjeta a la chimenea. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio como se iban transformando en cenizas el nombre, la dirección y el teléfono de Kenshin.

Después de todo, era navidad y se sentía más sola que nunca.

Continuará…………………………

Mil perdones por no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, pero he tenido problemas con mi embarazo, no son graves pero sí muy molestos y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Les prometo que lo poco que falta lo actualizo a la brevedad.

Les pido mil disculpas y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Besos y gracias por los RR.

Mattaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Kenshin se detuvo en la tranquila ciudad de Otsuki, con intención de echar gasolina a su moto. Naturalmente, la única estación de servicio estaba cerrada.

Una vieja guirnalda en la antigua puerta, al lado del letrero que indicaba que estaba cerrada, era el único signo visible de que estaban en navidad.

Así que Kenshin continuó su camino hacia el este, hacia Hachioji. Para marchar más tarde desde allí hacia Tokio.

Y tras tomar una pronunciada curva en la carretera, descubrió ante él una hermosa vista del valle.

Desde aquella privilegiada atalaya, se veía la pradera cubierta de nieve, las lejanas montañas recortándose contra un cielo increíblemente azul y los rayos del sol filtrándose entre las ramas de los pinos.

En el siguiente recodo se detuvo y se quitó el casco, el frío aire de las montañas golpeó su rostro, pero los rayos del sol aplacaban los rigores invernales.

Miles de pensamientos sobre Kaoru se agolparon en su mente. Intentó detenerlos, apartarlos, ignorarlos… Pero allí continuaban.

Recordó el aspecto que tenía la primera vez que la había visto, con unas medias de color crema, un jersey rosa y una expresión de abierta desconfianza. Expresión que había desaparecido completamente de su rostro para ser sustituida por otras: cariño, pasión y…

Amor.

¿Pero realmente había habido amor?

Había visto la pasión infinidad de veces en sus ojos, había reconocido la felicidad de sus sonrisas, había aprendido a distinguir la preocupación en su rostro…

Pero amor… No era posible, ¿o sí?

Kaoru necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara. Eso era lo primero que Kenshin había pensado cuando había entrado en su casa. Y durante aquellos días, mientras se encargaba de las reparaciones de la casa lo había pensado por lo menos una docena de veces.

En cuanto a su trabajo… Kaoru tenía talento, y mucho, pero no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para intentar hacerlo más rentable.

Si tuviera a alguien con quien pudiera compartir sus responsabilidades, podría ganar mucho más dinero. Sí, necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de ella…

Lo necesitaba a él.

Pero inmediatamente rechazó aquella idea.

No podía ser él.

Aun así, la posibilidad de que cualquier otro hombre ocupara el lugar que había ocupado él durante aquel breve período de tiempo le resultaba insoportable. No quería que Kaoru fuera para nadie. Pero, kuso, sabía que necesitaba la compañía de un hombre.

De él.

En aquella ocasión, no descartó tan rápidamente la idea; al contrario, se permitió saborearla, analizarla, imaginarse un futuro que hasta ese momento había creído imposible.

Pensó en cómo se había humedecido la mirada de Kaoru cuando se había marchado. Su expresión, sincera y real, le había revelado sus más íntimos sentimientos. Al dejarla, le había roto el corazón.

Y eso era lo último que pretendía hacer.

Kenshin maldijo en voz alta. Había intentado enseñarle el verdadero significado de la navidad y lo único que le había mostrado habían sido sus aspectos externos: los villancicos, las tiras de palomitas, el árbol…

Pero nada de eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Y durante el proceso, lo único que Kaoru había aprendido había sido que sus miedos y desilusiones eran reales.

No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle eso a Kaoru.

No tenía ningún derecho a hacerse sufrir tanto.

Dejó el casco en el asiento trasero y se llenó los pulmones de aire. Durante los días pasados, el profesor había terminado convirtiéndose en alumno. Porque Kaoru le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor.

Y hasta ese mismo instante él no había sido capaz de reconocer que la amaba.

Amaba a Kaoru. Quería que se convirtiera en su esposa, quería compartir con ella su futuro, quería crear vida con ella.

Se había sentido muy mal al marcharse de su lado, pero no había sido, como en un principio había pensado, por aquello a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, sino por todo lo que de pronto había perdido.

Kenshin había abandonado Tokio en una búsqueda, había pasado semanas recorriendo el país en busca de respuestas que había terminado encontrando en una tranquila casa de campo alejada del mundo. Parecía increíble que hubiera llegado a coincidir con Kaoru, era como si algo, el destino quizá, se hubiera propuesto unirlos.

Y sabía, con una certeza absoluta, que tenían que estar juntos.

Sin preocuparse por las posibles consecuencias.

Kenshin siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de él. Había cursado los estudios que se suponía debía cursar, había hecho deportes para mejorar su expediente, había empezado a trabajar en la empresa de su padre en cuanto se había titulado. Hasta había salido con la chica que supuestamente le convenía. Y jamás había hecho nada por sí mismo.

Aquella vez era diferente. Himura Enterprises era el único amor de su padre, pero, desde luego, no era el de Kenshin. Hiko podía hacer lo que más le apeteciera con su negocio, incluso venderlo al mejor postor. A él no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba de verdad era Kaoru.

Un halcón cruzó el cielo en ese momento.

Amor. Kenshin ya había saboreado el deleite de su poder. Y sabía que solo podía encontrarlo unido a una mujer, a Kaoru.

Kenshin agarró el casco, decidido a ir a buscarla inmediatamente y pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa.

Cuando vio que Kaoru no abría la puerta, intentó girar él mismo el picaporte. E inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. Una vez más, se repitió que Kaoru necesitaba que alguien la cuidara y sonrió. Por fin sabía quién iba a ser esa persona.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en el árbol, estrellado contra el suelo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en lo que habría sufrido Kaoru al verlo.

Continuó caminando sigilosamente y la vio a ella. Sin moverse, la estuvo observando durante algunos segundos. Yuki-chan descansaba a su lado en el suelo.

Enderezó el árbol, y colocó el ángel que él mismo le había regalado de manera que pudiera continuar observando a Kaoru. A continuación, caminó hacia ella.

Se arrodilló frente a la mujer que iba a convertirse en su esposa, y advirtió en su rostro la huella de las lágrimas.

Apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro, susurró:

–Feliz navidad, Kaoru.

–Mmm –acudió a sus labios una sonrisa.

Lentamente, Kenshin le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

–¿Kaoru?

Kaoru abrió los ojos y sonrió más abiertamente.

–Bonito sueño –susurró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Kenshin, al borde ya de la desesperación, comprendió que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas más drásticas. Así que la besó directamente en los labios.

Kaoru abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó con un solo movimiento.

–¡Kenshin! –pestañeó varias veces. Evidentemente, todavía no se creía que Kenshin estuviera realmente allí–. ¿Se te ha vuelto a romper la moto?

–La moto está perfectamente.

–¿Entonces por qué…?

–Kaoru –la interrumpió Kenshin–. Te amo –al ver que Kaoru no reaccionaba a sus palabras, le tomó la mano–. He sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que significas para mí.

–Pero…

–Dime que te casarás conmigo, Kaoru, dime que serás mi esposa…

La vio tragar saliva con dificultad.

–Pero yo… No puedo ir a Tokio.

–Y tampoco te he pedido que lo hagas.

Kaoru se humedeció los labios. Todavía parecía desconfiar ligeramente de Kenshin, pero era evidente también que quería creerle.

–Me quedaré aquí, contigo –el corazón le latía erráticamente, como si hubiera perdido el control sobre sí mismo que normalmente lo caracterizaba.

–Pero tú dijiste… ¿Qué va a pasar con la empresa de la familia?

–No me importa nada –se llevó la mano de Kaoru a los labios y le dio un beso–. Tú eres lo único que me importa.

–Oh, Kenshin –se le quebró la voz–. No puedo pedirte que renuncies…

–No me has pedido nada, Kaoru. Nada. Me acogiste en tu casa, me diste comida y abrigo y al final fuiste tú la que me enseñaste el verdadero significado de la navidad.

–No –Kaoru sacudió la cabeza–. Tú me has entregado los recuerdos que me prometiste. Y los llevaré siempre conmigo.

–Tendrás que guardar también todos los que vamos a ir tejiendo en el futuro.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole, implorándole casi no volviera a hacerle daño.

–Vas a renunciar a una fortuna.

–Pienso pasar el resto de mi vida intentando hacerte feliz –insistió Kenshin emocionado–. ¿Te importa que renuncie al dinero de mi padre?

–¿Al dinero? El dinero nunca me ha importado. Oh, Kenshin. Lo único que me importa es el amor. Quiero tener hijos, quiero esperar a Santa Claus con ellos, y hacerles galletas de navidad y… –las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, impidiéndole continuar.

–¿Son lágrimas de arrepentimiento? –preguntó entonces Kenshin con voz tensa. Estaba aterrado.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces?

–Son lágrimas de felicidad. Oh, Kenshin, soy tan feliz…

–¿Te casarás conmigo entonces?

–Kenshin, te amo con toda mi alma. Y sí, claro que me casaré contigo.

Kenshin temió que el corazón le estallara de alegría. La sonrisa de Kaoru era tan hermosa como un millón de amaneceres y era capaz de reconfortar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Se levantó, llevándola con él y la besó, comunicándole con aquel beso su amor, su compromiso y su promesa de hacerle feliz a partir de ese momento.

Cuando terminó su beso, Kaoru le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y susurró:

–Feliz navidad, Kenshin.

Continuará…………………………

Ya se viene el epílogo, no se lo pierdan, voy a intentar subirlo a la brevedad.

Gracias por los RR.

Besos.

Mattaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
